


A Crocodile's Journey

by Ladyanaconda



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Adoptive Parent Makuu (The Lion King), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Poaching, Relationship(s), Reluctant Guardianship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 81,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyanaconda/pseuds/Ladyanaconda
Summary: Makuu must keep his vow to a dying Sacred Ibis: he promised to not eat the egg, hatch it and teach the chick how to fly. The first two he can manage, but what about the third? Crocodiles don’t fly. To succeed, he'll have to face his own inner demons and learn that fatherhood is not such a bad thing after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I’m nervous! This is my first LK fic! Anyway, I want to announce two things.  
> First, this story is inspired on the book ‘Story of a Seagull and the Cat who taught her to fly’. I loved that book and the portrayal of how a cat, a predator, is left to raise a seagull chick, which could have been a potential prey under other circumstances. 
> 
> Second, I’m portraying predation in a slightly-more accurate version than in the show. I mean, come on, predators need meat to survive, and to obtain it they have to hunt. TLG doesn’t touch this subject, which bothers me a lot; what would Simba and his pride eat? At least the original movie DID touch the topic or predation, over-hunting and environmental damage because of too many predators. I think the herbivores would actually understand being hunted and eaten it’s part of the Circle of Life, besides when predators die they turn into the grass they eat, just like Mufasa said in the original movie. So expect to see one or two carnivorous feeding in the later chaps.

The Circle of Life was mysterious. Sometimes it could be merciless, other times it was just, but all the circles were different. However, there were also times where it could be externally disrupted and unbalanced, either by a dry season that lasts more than it should have, or overhunting which led to shortage of food, or by the intervention of something, an external factor that none had the control of.

Such was the case of the African sacred ibis named Hasnaa. Like every year, she along with hundreds of other ibises gathered together to migrate during the beginning of the Wet Season, back to their original birthplace, back towards the Southern Lands. They flew during the day and took breaks during the night, but no matter where they landed, they always knew in which direction to go.

She was especially excited about this migration. She could not wait to arrive to their homeland, in part because her own journey through the Circle of Life had reached one of its most important stages: motherhood. She’d make a nest on top of the might Baobab or in the banks of the river, and she’d lay her precious egg. She’d take care of it and would hatch a little chick, raise it, love it, and eventually teach it how to fly.

And so she had no time to waste! She was already feeling the urge to nest and lay, but she had been retaining her unborn chick until they arrived at their nesting grounds.

Soon another flock came into view, coming from the right, and the leader of Hasnaa’s flock soon called over the honks, telling the others to prepare to join up.

Soon the two groups with hundreds of birds joined, and it wasn’t long before both groups started to talk with one another. Hasnaa, in particular, soon started a conversation with a slightly-older male.

“Hello.” She said with a friendly smile. “Where are you from?”

“I come from the Nile river further north.” The male replied in an equally-amiable tone. “And you?”

“I come from the Southern Lands, it’s not far by flight. I’m returning home from my second migration, and when I get there I’ll have my first clutch!”

“Well, congratulations on the news!” the male chirped in delight. “Parenthood is a good experience, especially during the Wet Season. It’ll make rearing young easier than the Dry Season. My name is Zumberi, by the way.”

“I’m Hasnaa.”

The flock continued on their way through the sky, when suddenly a sound they heard a sound they had never heard before. It was quick and loud, followed by a whistling-like sound. One of the hundreds of ibises suddenly shrieked in pain, and it went spiraling down the ground, much to the horror and confusion of the other birds. The sound repeated on various times, and a few of the ibises saw tiny black objects flying upwards towards them and striking some of their brethren, causing them to fall out of the sky.

“DISPERSE!” one of the flock leaders cried out loudly.

Soon the flock erupted into chaos, struggling to fly in all directions trying to avoid the black objects, while a few did miss their targets, many shot more of the ibises out of the air. Hasnaa flapped her wings in panic, panting, trying to fly away from the scene, but before she knew, she was struck in the chest by one of the tiny black things.

The pain was like nothing she ever felt in her entire life. It felt as if time slowed down, and she felt all her organs slowly starting to shut down… But she fought to stay conscious, her maternal instinct gave her the strength to cling to dear life, and instead of dropping out of the sky like the other birds, she spread out her wings with a great effort, and it took an even greater amount to keep flapping them and keep herself in the air. However, her sense of direction started to fail her, and soon she found herself flying towards a different direction, away from the safety of the numerous flock, and out of the migratory route…

She had to find a safe place to lay her egg…

And hopefully, somebody to look after it.

* * *

He knew the Dry Season had officially ended when he started to awaken.

Makuu let out a big yawn, showing his sharp row of teeth, and started to stretch himself out. The rest of his float soon joined him, awakening in their spots and stretching their own bodies to get the stiffness out of their bodies. However, Makuu did not yet move towards the entrance of the cave, he was waiting for someone else to awaken.

The female, slender crocodile he was staring at opened her lovely golden eyes just then, but she did not give a loud yawn to show her teeth, unlike the rest of the float. Instead, she gently groaned and shook the stiffness off her back. Once her vision adjusted to the lack of light, she noticed she was being stared at, and gave the perpetrator a half-annoyed, half-groggy stare.

“Could you stop staring at me like that? It’s getting weird.”

Makuu chuckled. “Can you blame me? We slept a whole season and I missed you.”

“You talk much for having technically gotten on top of me in your sleep.”

Some of the other crocs stared at the scene and internally chuckled. That was their Akina. She was feisty, rebellious and wild-spirited, and yet their leader loved her like mad (and was a bit scared of her temper at the same time, though he would never admit it outloud).

Makuu felt his stomach growling, but he correctly guessed he wasn’t the only one. The first thing the crocs wanted to do after awakening from hibernation was to eat after months of sleeping, but they had yet to go to Big Springs and see if there was enough fish for them.

“Okay, we’d better start moving if we want to eat soon!” he said, raising his voice so the float would hear him. “Let’s go.”

As the float walked out of the cave, it took their eyes a while to get adjusted to sunlight again after months of darkness. They could tell humidity was considerably higher than the last time they were outside, another sign the Wet Season had arrived. As they made their way towards Big Springs, Makuu wondered if Akina had already forgotten about the last thing they discussed before going into hibernation… She hadn’t said anything about it, so perhaps she had, hopefully. He had promised he’d think about it, but the more he did, the more reason he had not to agree to it…

It wasn’t long before they got to Big Springs, where the Hippos were resting or taking a dip in the water. Makuu reminded himself to mind his manners; while he managed to get back in good graces (if only slightly) with some of the other animals, he still had to keep his temper on check and prove he could be trusted now.

Spotting Basi just ahead, Makuu went forward alone while the others waited for him to return with either the negative or positive answer.

“Good morning, Basi.” Makuu announced his presence calmly, stopping at a good distance from the Hippo leader.

“Good morning, Makuu.” Basi acknowledged him. “How was hibernation?”

“Well, thankfully this time we were not awakened in the middle of it…” Makuu didn’t want to remember the even that led to Kiburi’s banishment, but then again, even if it hadn’t happened, he had no doubt Kiburi would have ended up rebelling anyway. “Anyway, I guess you know what brings us here.”

“Indeed. We made sure to let the fish reproduce so there would be enough for you and your float when you awakened.”

Thank the Circle of Life, they were all starving! Makuu nodded in thanks, and walked back towards his float. “There is enough fish for us to eat. But remember, eat only until you feel satisfied.”

Although a few were disappointed there was a limit to how much they could eat, the majority had no problem with it as long as they got to eat some sweet, juicy meat. The hippos cleared the springs as the crocodiles went into the water, feeling refreshed in the cool water. Like Basi just said, there were plenty of fish enough for them to feed on while leaving enough for the Hippos, and each of the crocs snapped up the fish in their jaws to fill their bellies, waiting until they felt satisfied.

As he fed, Makuu made sure that none of the other crocs ate more than the allowed amount; the migrating herds would return soon, anyway, and they’d have plenty to eat by then. But until the herds came, they would have to wait and conserve energies… Wonderful, if he continued like this, he’d start sounding like Pua.

Deep down, though, he _did_ miss the old croc.

“Makuu?”

He had just swallowed a fish of considerable size when he heard Akina speak to him, and he turned around in the water to face her. She looked even lovelier when in the water, which gave her emerald scales a pretty shine. “What is it?”

“Now that we’re awake and fed, I wanted to ask you if you… thought about what we talked about.”

Oh, great. She hadn’t forgotten. Makuu tried not to look nervous, but he had never been good at lying to _her_ of all animals. He could manage to hide whatever true intentions he had from other animals, but _not_ from _her_. It was like she had this sort of lie detector for him specifically. “Um… What did we talk about exactly?”

Akina knew he was trying to avoid the matter, which meant he had not thought about it, or he did and his resolve was still the same. She frowned at him, letting him know she knew what game he was playing at. “I think it’s time we consider-“

“What is that?” suddenly he turned around and glanced towards the trees. “Oh, looks like there might be an injured critter around here. How would you like a small bite? Oh, don’t worry, I don’t mind getting it myself!” With that, Makuu swam towards the edge of the water and into the tree grove. Akina sighed in dismay.

Basi saw the whole scene, and approached the female crocodile in concern. “I know it’s probably not my business, but what was that about?”

Akina watched sadly as her mate disappeared into the trees. “Makuu went to look for an imaginary bird to avoid talking about a clutch.”

* * *

“The things I have to do to avoid talking about eggs…”

Makuu continued to advance through the trees, muttering to himself. This gave him about twenty minutes to prepare for another lecture, he’d be lucky if she let him sleep by her side tonight. He tried to make a proper explanation as to why he didn’t want a clutch yet, but everytime he tried to tell her, the words just wouldn’t come out. He knew from before he earned the right to have her as his mate she would eventually want a clutch, but he didn’t think it would happen so soon.

It wouldn’t be acceptable of him to try and hunt a prey after he’d just fed, so he’d have to stick with looking for a flower or two.

Curiously, soon he started to hear wing beats coming from above. The crocodile chose to ignore it and instead focus on his task, but as the wing beats got louder and louder, he regretted it when something of considerable size crash-landed against him, sending the two animals spiraling on the ground.

…

Hasnaa managed to fly pretty far despite her state, but soon the blood loss started to catch up to her, and she started to descend, getting closer to a formation of trees. Soon she found herself falling towards the ground, but in a final effort to soften her fall she spread out her wings, momentarily halting herself, but her weakened state prevented her from balancing her body to land safely.

Instead, she crash-landed into someone, and the both of them rolled down on the ground. Hasnaa panted heavily, trying to ignore the pain in her chest, and she turned around to apologize to whoever she had bumped into, but she froze when she realized the other animal was a crocodile.

Makuu shook his head to get back on his senses, and when his vision cleared he saw the perpetrator, a big, long-necked bird… but there was something about it. Its chest was stained in blood, probably its own, and she was panting heavily. Last year, he would have taken advantage of the situation to get a meal, but now he found himself unable to do it.

Not out of altruism, of course, but because it wouldn’t speak highly of him if he reverted back to the old ways.

Instead, he approached it to see what was wrong, but it scrambled to get away from him.

“P-Please… Don’t eat me…!” she begged with a weak, painful voice. “P-Please… D-Don’t!”

“You’re lucky, I just had a good meal, so I’m not quite in a mood to hunt. I don’t really like eating birds, anyway.” Makuu told her. The last part was a lie, of course, but she didn’t know that.

She seemed to calm down considerably, but then he spotted the strange wound on her chest. It was small, but most of her chest was red, which meant she lad lost a lot of blood.

“What animal did this to you?” he asked.

“I d-don’t know… We were m-migrating… Suddenly my f-flock was struck d-down… by strange black p-projectiles…. One struck me… And I’m going to die…”

“Don’t be ridiculous! One tiny projectile won’t kill you! You’re just exhausted, that’s all!”

Hasnaa tried to get on her feet, but her body felt heavier than before and she found herself unable to do so. She realized it was futile. “No, I can’t… This was my last flight…”

Makuu approached her warily to sniff the wound.

He felt the familiar scent of blood, which started triggering his predatory side, but he contained the urge to eat her with a considerable amount of effort.

Besides, there was a strange odor he had never felt before… He didn’t know how to describe it, it smelled like fire, but subtler… He tried to spot the projectile she had mentioned, but either it was invisible, or it was inside her body.

He could do nothing about it, he’d need somebody with… fingers. If he let her die and somebody found her, they would pin the blame on him, and he didn’t want his reputation to go downhill. _Again_.

“Stay here, I won’t take long.” He turned around and walked as fast as his short legs could allow him.

“Wait!”

When the crocodile turned to her in alarm, Hasnaa weakly lifted her head from the ground. “W-Wait…” She would go soon, but… Her egg… She could still save it… It still had a chance, if only… “With whatever strength I have left, I’ll try to lay my egg…” She looked up at the crocodile’s eyes when he came closer to hear her. “But I n-need you to… promise me three things…”

Egg? For goodness’ sake, that was the one thing he wanted to avoid at the moment! Makuu frowned and turned around. “Sorry, can’t do that, lady.” But as he turned around to leave, she called to him again.

“I’m… dying… My journey… Is ending…!” she begged. “P-Please, I beg of you…!”

He was going to decline again, but when he saw the look in her eyes and her pitiful state… Something tugged at his cold, reptilian heart, he found himself unable to ignore the pleas of a dying mother.

Especially because he _partly_ understood how she felt.

“ _Fine_.” He growled rather reluctantly. “But at least tell me what I’m promising you.”

“First… Promise me… you won’t eat my egg.”

That was easy. His species didn’t see eating eggs acceptable, anyway, due to their practice of carrying their offspring in their mouths. “Okay, I promise I _won’t_ eat your egg. What’s next?”

“Secondly, promise me you’ll take care of it until the little one hatches… And lastly, please… Promise me…” A single tear rolled down her beak. “…P-Promise me you’ll teach it how to… _fly_ …”

Makuu gave a step back in shock. “What?” The poor thing was really delirious if she asked such a thing of him. “You’re asking the wrong animal, lady. I’m a crocodile!”

“But you have a heart as large as a bird’s… That’s why I’m asking you to do this… for me…”

Definitely, the poor bird was delirious.

Still, he couldn’t deny a dying mother her last wish.

But if he was fast enough, perhaps she could still be saved, and he wouldn’t have to do what she was asking of him. “Okay, I promise. I’ll be right back! Don’t you dare dying on me!” With that, the crocodile turned around and left.

As she was left alone, Hasnaa looked up at the sky, silently thanking all the winds that had accompanied her in all her journeys. Then she lay down her head down on the ground, gathering what little strength she had left in one final effort.

The ibis exhaled her last breath as a tiny, white egg rolled unto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

He was so worried about the bird dying, and saddling him with her senseless request, that he had completely forgotten Akina was still waiting for him, mad about him avoiding their ‘talk’ again. She had already moved the float out of the water so the Hippos could return to it, and they were waiting for him to go back to their own territory. “Makuu! Where did you run off to?! We’ve been-!”

“Akina, you can yell at me all you want later, but right now there’s a situation and I need help!”

“ _You_?” Akina sounded surprised. Her mate _never_ asked for help, even if he did need it. “Who are you and what have you done with Makuu?”

Makuu rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Well, it’s not for _me_ , but there’s an injured bird in those trees and-“

“Seriously, you’re freaking me out!”

“ARGH! Forget it, I have no time for this! She needs helps _now_!” With that he ran off, leaving his very confused mate, and float, behind.

He moved as fast as he could across the Savannah, looking for a certain group of animals… He never even thought of _going_ to ask _them_ for _help_ when they tended to offer their aid to him, which he always declined, but what other choice did he have? They could take him to Rafiki, and the old baboon might be able to save the ibis, and he wouldn’t have to keep those silly promises.

Much to his luck, it wasn’t long before he spotted one of its members, the flying one, flying above him.

“Hey!” he called out as loudly as he could. “Over here!”

Ono heard someone calling from down below, but when he looked down he spotted the animal he last expected. “Makuu?” He flew down and hovered a considerable distance above him. “What are you doing here?”

“Long story short, someone needs urgent help back in the grove trees near Big Springs!” he added quickly with a growl. “And don’t act like it’s something out of the ordinary, not _right now_!”

Thankfully for him, the words ‘urgent help’ did the trick, and Ono took the matter seriously despite being… appalled that Makuu of all animals was both asking for help, and actually worried about someone else that was not part of his float. “What happened?”

“An ibis crash-landed on top of me, but when I got closer to her I noticed she had a strange wound. She will die if we don’t hurry. I need the old baboon to save her!”

“Rafiki?”

“Yeah, whatever-his-name is!”

“Follow me!”

Ono led the crocodile back where the other members of the Lion Guard were, but he had to remind himself Makuu was not as fast on the ground as he would on the water, so he had to slow down considerably. Makuu was getting tired from so much running, but he dare not take a break and risk the ibis mother dying. Soon they spotted the rest of the Lion Guard.

“Guys!” Ono cried out, landing a few feet away while Makuu caught up, panting heavily. He might have stamina, but having to keep up with a bird by _foot_ did take its toll on him. “We might have a problem!”

However, the others were staring at Makuu in surprise. “What’s he doing here?” Bunga asked with a suspicious glance.

“I _swear_ , if I hear that tone one more time…” was all Makuu said, recovering his breath.

“He says there’s a dying ibis near Big Springs that needs urgent help!”

“What?” Kion stepped forward. “How?”

“She said her flock was attacked with projectiles, but when I tried to find it I found nothing on her.” The crocodile responded after recovering a little more.

Bunga didn’t buy it. “And you care _because_ …?”

“Bunga, I think he’s serious…” Beshte said. “He doesn’t sound like he’s making it up. He wouldn’t have come looking for us just for a prank.”

“ _I wouldn’t have come for you for help even if my life depended on it!_ ” Makuu thought bitterly at the distrust displayed by some of the members, particularly Bunga. “Are you going to help or not?! I don’t want to waste precious time arguing with you!”

“Do you think you could lead us to where you found her?” Kion asked him.

“Yes!” Was the reply, though he was dismayed at the idea of having to run all the way there. “

Kion turned to Ono and Fuli. “Fuli, you and Ono go get Rafiki and meet us there!”

“Got it!” the leopard nodded, and with a burst of speed she was off, followed closely by Ono.

Kion turned to face Makuu. “Alright, lead the way.”

He was tired, but nevertheless he turned around and ran all the way back towards Big Springs, followed by the other three members of the Lion Guard. Again, he ignored Akina and the other members of his float when they tried asking him what was going on (especially when they saw he was accompanied by the Lion Guard) and disappeared through the trees. His stamina was almost depleted, but nevertheless soon he found himself in familiar surroundings, a few second later emerging into the same clearing as before.

The ibis was still on the ground.

“Birdie, I brought help!” he called out to her.

There was no reply.

“Miss? Hello?” He approached her warily, but she didn’t move an inch. He touched her wing with the tip of his claw, but she didn’t react. On a closer look, he noted her chest wasn’t raising and falling from breathing.

She had completed the Circle of Life.

Makuu just stared at the body in utter shock and a hint of sadness, ignoring Kion and the others as they came out of the bushes and encountered the scene. Bunga was the first to approach, and gently shook the ibis’s shoulder with a claw to see if she was still unconscious, but as he did so the bird’s body rolled unto her back revealing a small white egg.

Makuu stared at the egg with a blank expression.

Beshte approached the body. “Bunga? Is she…?”

Sadly, he shook his head. “We’re too late.” He noted the blood on her feathers and the tiny wound on her chest, like Makuu had said, but he could see nothing which could have caused it.

“Makuu?” Just then, Akina came out of the bushes. She had a bad feeling when she saw her mate coming inside followed by the Lion Guard, and decided to see what he was up to. However, she stopped when she saw the scene, and her mate standing a few inches away. “What happened…?”

“Look.” Kion approached the bird’s egg. “She managed to lay an egg before she died…”

“Maybe we should take it to Simba, maybe he’ll be able to find somebody who could look after it.” Beshte suggested.

“I think it will be best…” But as Kion approached the egg to pick it up, suddenly Makuu stepped forward, baring his teeth and blocking his path.

When they said the words ‘take to Simba’, he finally snapped out of his shocked state. “Keep your paws away from that egg, cub!” he snapped. “I gave my word to that bird I would look after her child, and I intend to keep it!”

Kion, Beshte and Bunga stared at the crocodile in shock, but the most surprised of the group was Akina as she stepped forward.

“What do you mean?” she inquired.

After getting over his outburst, Makuu felt embarrassed about what just transpired, but he had no other choice but to tell them what had happened, and the promises he had to make to the dying bird.

“I might not be altruist, but that doesn’t mean I’m heartless.” He said, glaring mildly at the looks of disbelief he got.

Akina, however, was smiling proudly. “I always knew there _was_ a heart underneath that scaly rough façade!”

Makuu merely looked away, his cheeks red of embarrassment. “Shut up.”

“How do you plan to teach a bird how to fly if you’re a crocodile?” Bunga pointed out matter-of-factly. “I mean, it’s not like you can sprout wings and fly.”

“That’s the least of my worries right now, kid. What I have to worry about is to make sure the chick actually hatches first, _then_ I’ll worry about that.”

“We should start by incubating it.” Akina said, approaching her mate and the egg.

“Not your usual way to incubate, though.” Beshte explained. “Bird eggs don’t depend on the temperature for the gender, all you have to do is to… Sit on top of it to pass it warmth.”

“And make a tortilla?” Bunga stated.

Akina sighed. “That’s a good point, we can’t incubate it like a normal bird would.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Makuu asked her.

“You tell me, you’re the one who promised her you’d look after her child.”

Touché. “First of all, we _should_ really get going back to our part of the river. The others will be wondering what we’re doing here…” Now came another problem. How would they move the egg without breaking it? Crocodiles moved their offspring with their teeth, but bird eggs were much more fragile.

“What are you going to do?” Kion asked warily.

Without bothering to answer, Makuu carefully got the egg closer with his tail and then, as gently as a crocodile could, he picked up the egg with his teeth and into his mouth; he did not swallow it, instead keeping it inside the throat pouch which one day would house his own children(not too soon, hopefully).

The bad thing about carrying kids this way was that he couldn’t speak as long as they were in there, lest he risk swallowing them by accident or crushing them with his teeth.

Seeing the Lion Guard’s stunned expressions at what just transpired, Akina decided to explain. “Don’t worry, the egg is fine, but sometimes it’s safer to carry our hatchlings in there.”

“Makes sense…” Bunga whispered. “Who’d want to go near that mouth?”

Although unable to talk, Makuu did give Bunga an annoyed growl as he started to walk away, only stopping momentarily to glance back at Akina, asking her with his gaze if she was coming. She had known him for long enough to tell. Akina glanced at Kion. “I’m afraid we must lead the float back to our territory. Will you stay here?”

Kion nodded sadly. “We still have to wait for Ono, Fuli and Rafiki. We might have not been able to save her, but… We at least must place her body in a place the scavengers might benefit from what she has left behind.”

Makuu grunted-it would have been a ‘I wouldn’t care less’ if he could speak the words- and he turned his attention back forward, walking away from the scene, this time followed by Akina.

“Wait!”

He looked back questioningly at the lion cub, frowning.

“Aren’t you coming? You’re the last animal she spoke to, after all, and the one she entrusted her child to.”

He was going to shake his head in denial (he had no time for that, he had to figure out how to incubate the egg, after all), but before he could even react, Akina spoke. “Yes he will.” He gave her a shocked stare, but she continued. “But first we must put the egg in incubation, if you don’t mind.”

Kion nodded. “I understand.”

Akina returned the nod politely, ignoring her mate’s glare when she caught up to him. “What?” She shrugged, asking him innocently.

* * *

 

As they came out of the trees, the float was still waiting, and approached as soon as they spotted Makuu.

“What happened there?”

“Is everything okay?”

“What was all that about?”

However, they felt confused when their leader didn’t utter a single word, and instead motioned them to follow. Seeing their confused faces, Akina spoke up. “It’s a long story. We’ll explain it when we’re back at the river.” She walked after her mate after this, soon being followed by the rest of the float.

The walk back to their usual part of the river was a long one, but since they had been able to feed beforehand, most of the float could keep up. On the way back, they wondered what had happened back there, and why Makuu was so silent. The elder ones, however, did notice his throat pouch was swollen, which meant he was carrying something in there.

While the crocodiles’ main territory was Lake Matope, they were granted a certain territory located in the deeper part of the river that ran across the Pride Lands. During the Wet Season, the herds had to cross this part of the river to come back to the Pride Lands after the rains returned, but since this part of the river was deep, they had no other choice but to swim across. This left them defenseless against the crocodiles’ jaws.

After the migrations ended for the year, the crocodiles would return to Lake Matope, where they would prey on the herds that came to drink, but only if they were within the boundaries of their territory, and by law they could only target the old and sick individuals to end their suffering.

Instead of heading towards the water like most of the float, however, Makuu instead headed towards the area where the reeds grew out of the water. This caught the curiosity of some of the other crocodiles, who swam closer to see what was going on. He might not be able to bury it or sit on it, but was more than one way to kill a wildebeest, right?

Once he picked a good spot, he flattened some of the reeds with his tail and started plucking some dead reeds with his claws. Akina realized what he was up to, and went to pick up some fallen leaves and dead grass. When he was satisfied with the improvised ‘nest’ and made sure the egg wouldn’t roll out of it and into the water, Makuu carefully brought the egg out of his throat pouch and then out of his mouth, placing it on top of it.

Unfortunately, the other crocodiles grew a bit too curious, and one of the younger ones named Balozi approached. “Is that an egg?”

But as he tried to sniff it out, suddenly Makuu’s tail came into contact with his snout, making Balozi step back with a whimper of pain.

“Keep your claws away from it!” Makuu growled at him, then he directed his words to the float. “Listen, all of you! I gave my word to the mother of this unborn chick that I would look after it, I want all of you to make sure it stays there!”

Like he expected, they were confused as to why he was looking after a foreign child, but like always they did not question him. They never doubted of any of the decisions he took, they had never done so since he became the Leader, and they never would in the future, especially after what happened with Kiburi.

“How do you plan to incubate it?” another older male with scars on most of his body, Ghubari, inquired out of genuine curiosity.

“ _I_ will worry about that. All _you_ have to worry about is to keep any threats away, am I clear?”

The crocodiles gave snorts of agreement, and while most of them went back to their own business, a few stayed near the reeds, obeying their leader’s orders. Akina soon came back with lots of dead leaves and dry grass in her maw, and she placed them on top of the egg, helping her mate accommodate it until it had covered the egg completely. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something, as long as they made sure it didn’t get _too_ warm.

“I guess now we wait.” Makuu stated in dismay, lying down next to the nest. He had no idea of how long it took for bird eggs to hatch.

“Are you going to stay here?” Akina inquired curiously. She thought he’d at least want to take a quick dip in the water first.

“Well, _somebody_ has to make sure the monitors stay away.”

Right. Despite the ideal conditions for feeding during the wet season, when it came to offspring, the crocodiles had it risky. After females buried their eggs, they still had to keep a keen eye on them: monitor lizards and snakes lived near the crocs’ nesting sites, and when the parents were gone they would come to the nests, dig into them and devour some, if not all, of the eggs. Not even after hatching were their offspring safe; their tiny size in comparison to adults made them easy prey for snakes, herons, and many predators, which in turn were preyed on by the adult crocodiles.

Seeing he would not move from the nest for the time being, Akina decided to give him some space and started to move towards the water to join the rest of the float, not before glancing back at her mate once more. “You know, you could also ask me or any of the others to keep an eye on it if you need to take a break.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He watched as she went into the water without him, much to his dismay, but this egg would be easier for the monitor lizards to grab, considering it wasn’t hidden in a hole on the ground. “I guess it’s you and me for now, chick.” He whispered, wondering if the kid could hear him.

What a dumb question, of course it couldn’t, at least not yet, it had just being laid.

* * *

 

At nightfall, rather reluctantly- in fact, Akina had to give him one of her famous ‘glares’ to convince him-he set out towards the savannah, while Akina stayed behind to keep an eye on the egg. It wasn’t very far from the crocodiles’ territory, but it was still a rather long walk for an animal that was used to moving around in the water.

In the Pride Lands, death was a sad, but necessary event for the Circle of Life. All living creatures had to meet their end sooner or later, either by old age, illness, or predation, but in the two former cases, the old animals who knew their end was near came to this prairie in particular to die of natural cause. When they finally passed on, the members of their herd would place white flowers near the body, both to pay respect to the deceased, and to signal the scavengers they could feast on the body. As soon as this was done, the herd left the body to the scavengers, mostly because they couldn’t bear the sight of their deceased member’s remains being eaten. The scavengers would leave the bones, which would be absorbed eventually by the ground to make way to more grass, which the herbivores would feed on.

And that’s how the Circle of Life stayed in balance.

By the time Makuu got there, the Lion Guard, accompanied by Rafiki and the Royal Family(much to his surprise) had already placed the ibis’s body on the ground, and Ono and Bunga had just placed their own white flowers a few feet away from it.

“Good night, Makuu.” Simba greeted the crocodile first with a sad expression.” We saved one of the Passing Flowers for you, in case you wished to pay your respects to her.”

He wished to decline, but like Kion had said a while ago, it wouldn’t look good on his part if he didn’t pay any respect to her after she trusted him with so much in her last moments. “Thanks, Your Majesty.” He said, his voice not as devoid of emotion as he thought it would sound. He gently picked up the white flower from Kion’s paw, and then placed it tenderly with the others, before stepping back.

A great feeling of sadness overcame him as he stared at the ibis’s remains. He felt sorry for her, she had been so young, and she had been close to becoming a mother… this sight brought sad memories of the last time he was present in one of these funerary rites, but he was quick to repress them.

The cause of her death still intrigued him, though; he noted the blood had been washed from her chest, but the small wound was still there.

“May you be at peace, friend.” Simba spoke up, glancing down at the ibis in sadness. “And fear not, your child will be in safe paws.”

Makuu couldn’t help but feel a bit complimented with that commentary; at least it meant Simba did think he was responsible enough to look after a baby. When he saw approaching shadows in the distance, and heard the familiar growls and squawks, he knew it was time to go.

The group turned around, and as they started to walk away, the scavengers approached to finish the job…


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed, and though he knew it was too soon for an egg to hatch, he was already wishing it did; he hated being out of the water for too long, and overall he hated _eggsitting_. In his opinion it was the most boring task in the Pride Lands, but he had never voiced out this opinion to Akina, knowing she loved kids (despite she already knowing this trait of his).

He hadn’t seen the Lion Guard these days. He was actually glad they weren’t poking their noses into his business: he had been the one who found that bird; he had been the one she entrusted her child to despite him being a predator. He was aware he wasn’t the most… altruistic animal in the Pride Lands, but at the very least he _kept_ his promises… the ones he was willing to make and were within his power, at least.

Today it was particularly sunny, and he was starting to feel the heat in his body reaching its peak; he _needed_ to cool down. Makuu glanced at the river where the other crocs were napping, then at the egg; due the hot temperature he had removed some of the incubating leaves to keep the egg from boiling. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt if he went to take a quick dip, right? Besides, the females in the float hadn’t laid their eggs yet, so the monitor lizards weren’t around yet. What was the worst that could happen?

…

Small yellow eyes waited until the crocodile had gotten away from the makeshift nest to make his move. Weird, crocs weren’t supposed to next until a few more weeks, but in this occasion that one had been looking for one. It looked like it was only one egg, but it was even larger than the normal crocodile egg, probably it would be even tastier because of it.

Licking his scaly lips, the lizard swiftly ran over towards the reeds an into the nest, noting it wasn’t buried, but put in a nest made of flattened reed and kept warm with dead leaves, which also served as a camouflage to some extent. It was even larger than he imagined! Definitely, he would get quite a meal. The lizard looked around to make sure the crocodiles weren’t nearby, and then picked the egg in his mouth to take into his lair; such a big prize deserved to be eaten back home. Sadly, the larger size of this meal made him move slower.

He rushed into back from where he came as fast as he could, unaware that _someone_ had seen him.

…

“MAKUU!”

He jolted awake when Akina’s voice rang in his ears, lifting his head out of the water. He found his mate next to the… oh, no! He had been so relaxed he had fallen asleep! He quickly swam over to the reeds, noticing Akina’s expression was one of fright. He feared the worst as he rushed out of the water and towards the nest… only to find it empty.

“Where is it?!” he asked his mate, frantically searching around the reeds to see if it hadn’t rolled out.

“I came to check on it, but it’s gone!” Akina replied. She noticed very familiar prints on the ground that came and moved away from the nest. “Makuu…! I think it was a monitor lizard!”

“How can that be?! They aren’t supposed to be around here until…!” He didn’t dare to finish the sentence, and took advantage of seeing the shape and size of the footprints. With a snarl, Makuu followed the footprints as fast as he could, thankfully the size of the egg would slow down the predator.

“Hey, Makuu!” Suddenly, the Egret from the Lion Guard (Ono… right?) flew down from the sky, looking like he had something urgent to tell him. “What happened?!”

“I’ve got no time for this, kid!” Makuu snapped at him; it wasn’t particularly on purpose, but he was too upset about the prospect of losing that egg to mind his manners. “A monitor lizard kidnapped the egg!”

“That’s what I wanted to tell you! When I was coming to talk to you, I spotted a monitor lizard trying to drag an egg away-!”

“WHERE?!”

Ono flew back in fright when the crocodile snapped his teeth at him, but given the circumstances, it was understandable he’d be angry. “Over there!” he pointed towards the direction he had seen the lizard, but barely had time to react as Makuu rushed in that direction. “But-! Makuu, wait-!”

He didn’t listen. All he cared about was retrieving the egg. When he spotted the thieving lizard, he made a quick burst of speed to catch up with it, but as he came closer he noticed a small, familiar blue gecko was harassing him.

“Get your own egg, you runt!” the monitor lizard snapped, stomping his tail on the spot where it had been a few seconds ago.

Despite being smaller, Hodari knew monitor lizards couldn’t keep up with his agility and speed. “I’m not letting you take it!”

Before the monitor lizard could react, Makuu stamped his foreleg on top of his tail, making him drop the egg

“Gotcha!” Ono cried out as he landed just on top of the egg to keep it from rolling away.

The lizard gulped in fright when he felt the crocodile’s piercing eyes on top of him.

“What did you think you were doing?” Makuu hissed, baring his teeth and looking down at the monitor as if he were looking down upon an insect.

“N-Nothing, at all! I was just casually passing b-by, and I noticed that poor egg was lonely! So I t-thought about giving it a little w-walk…!” he started to tremble as the crocodile narrowed his eyes in disbelief and anger. “I would have never harmed your egg, madame!”

“MADAME?!”

Ono did his best to contain a laugh, but Hodari was wise enough not to show any humor given the situation; Makuu glared at Ono, annoyed, making the egret look away shyly.

The crocodile glared down at the monitor with narrowed eyes. “Get out of my sight. _Now_.”

The lizard retrieved his tail when Makuu lifted his paw off it, releasing it. “T-Thank you! Bye, Ma’am!” With that he was off.

Makuu sighed, irritated. He didn’t know what was worse, having to babysit an egg, or being mistaken for a female because of it. He noticed Ono was at the verge of bursting into a fit of giggles. “You’ll be next if you don’t take that grin off your face, kid.” He growled walking over to the young egret to pull the egg closer into his hold. “I’ll take it, if you don’t mind.”

“You should be more careful, you know! Just because female crocodiles haven’t nested doesn’t mean monitor lizards aren’t out looking for something else to eat. You’re lucky Hodari was around to stop him.”

Right, the little gecko. Makuu turned to him with a surprised look. “When did you arrive, Hodari?”

“I was just arriving a while ago when I saw that monitor stealing the egg.” Hodari said cheerfully. “By the way, congratulations!”

“It’s not actually _mine_ , Hodari. Not _that_ way. It promised a dying bird I’d look after her child since I was the only animal around.” Makuu explained. _And frankly, I’m starting to regret it._

“Oh. Well, that explains why the egg wasn’t buried in the first place…”

“Anyway, thank you for stopping that thief. Unfortunately, I have the feeling he’ll spread the word about the egg.” He recalled something Ono had previously said, and turned to the egret. “You said you were coming to talk to me, kid.”

“Oh, right! After putting the ibis’s remains to rest, we discussed the issue with King Simba.”

Shoot. “And?”

“He agreed with you in a way, saying that promises _should_ be kept.”

Makuu read the expression in Ono’s face. “Okay, what’s the catch?”

“Well, Rafiki took a look at the injury that killed the mother. It wasn’t a bite mark, or a claw mark, or any wound inflicted by any of the animals in the Pride Lands, and when he examined it more closely… He found a tiny black stone inside her chest.”

Makuu looked down at the egg. It was just as she had said. But it didn’t make any sense. How could a tiny stone _kill_ an animal? Knock out, perhaps, but kill? And how did it manage to penetrate skin and muscle at all?

“A stone?” Hodari asked. “How did it look like?”

“It was black and round, _very_ round. And that’s not all.” Ono explained. “When he saw the mother, he knew she was an ibis, and asked me to tell you the incubation time for the egg is 28 days.”

28 days? That was all? It wasn’t long, at least in comparison to the three-month incubation period crocodile eggs had. “Well, thanks for the… information, but I really should take the egg back before it starts getting cold.”

“If you need any sort of help, Rafiki offered to lend you a hand anytime, if only for the chick’s wellbeing.”

Makuu grunted in acknowledgement, carefully picking up the egg in his teeth and into his throat pouch, turning his back on Ono just as the egret flew away. Then he went back to the river, followed by Hodari

* * *

After the incident with the monitor lizard, Makuu named Hodari the egg’s official bodyguard, much to the gecko’s delight. He took the job seriously, and rarely left the nest, which gave Makuu more time to himself. This enlightened his mood considerably, and he _had_ to admit Hodari was _quite_ a decent bodyguard too.

Days passed.

Like Ono had said, the egg’s incubation period was much more shorter than that of crocodiles. A week after the stealing attempt, he could faintly see the outline of the embryo against the sunlight, and as days passed it grew more and more at a rather quick pace. Sometimes it moved around, other times it remained still, almost asleep.

Makuu and Hodari found themselves protecting it not only from predators, but also from the climate; sometimes the day was so hot they had to partly uncover the egg, others he had to look for a large leaf to act as a sort of umbrella during the heavy downpours. Akina would cover Hodari when he went to look for something to eat; she claimed it was practice for when she and Makuu had their own clutch, much to the latter’s dismay.

One morning, though, Hodari thought he saw the egg wiggling. Alarmed, approached and examined the egg closely, sniffing it; when the egg wiggled again, he stepped back in surprise, especially when it started to crack from the inside.

He recalled Makuu had asked him to let him know when the egg hatched, and called out to him. “Makuu! It’s time!”

The crocodile leader lifted his head from the water, and almost immediately swam towards the shore to witness the event, followed by Akina. A few other crocodiles approached, curious as to what kind of animal would hatch from the egg. By the time they got there, the little chick had already popped its naked, featherless head out of the egg, and was looking at its surroundings with half-closed eyes. After blinking a few times, it looked upwards.

The first living creature it saw was Makuu himself.

Meanwhile, the crocodile was looking down at it with a little curiosity.

After a few seconds of silent staring from both their parts, the chick finally chirped. “Mama!”

Makuu blinked in surprise when the little chick referred to him as such, but before he could correct it, he heard snickers behind him. He immediately glared at his subordinates. “I don’t find it any amusing!”

“S-Sorry, but…!” Akina apologized, barely trying to contain her laughter. “Mama…!”

The chick finished breaking the rest of the eggshell, and tripped out of it. The crocs could take a closer look at it now; it was very small, though not as small as a songbird would. Its head was pink and featherless, but the rest of its body was covered in a fluffy gray down; he looked nothing like his mother. Oh, well, probably baby birds didn’t look exactly like the adults of their species, unlike baby crocs who looked like miniature versions of their own parents and relatives. The chick clumsily tried to stand up on its long little black legs, flapping its fluffy wings for balance.

Once it managed to stay on its feet, it looked up at Makuu once again, continuing to chirp. “Mama! Mama!”

“Aww, he’s cute!” Hodari exclaimed.

“Alright, kid, this is getting embarrassing…” Makuu muttered under his breath, again glaring at the other crocodiles when they continued to snicker at the chick’s insistence. “Could you at least the very least call me _dad_?”

The chick seemingly ignored him, or didn’t understand what he said. “Mama! Hungry!”

Oh, right. It simply _had_ to be hungry, though he didn’t blame it after 28 days inside an egg.

“HUNGRY!” the chick yelled louder when it didn’t get any food.

“Don’t you think we should feed it?” Balozi inquired.

Makuu rolled his eyes. “What makes you think that? The fact that he’s just said ‘hungry’?”

Ghubari had to raise his voice over the chick’s yelling. “What does he eat?!”

“How should I know? It’s not like I could ask the mother for instructions!”

Thankfully, Hodari said something actually intelligent. “Baby birds tend to eat insects, but since ibises live near the water, their chicks could eat small fish.”

“FOOD!” the chick repeated, flapping its wings for attention.

“Okay, okay! I heard you the first time, kid!” Thankfully, there was still one little fish he hadn’t eaten yet, small enough to give to the chick. He grabbed it and put it in front of the chick. “There you go.”

The chick stared at the fish, then at Makuu, then at the fish once again, and then it opened its beak, expectant.

Makuu frowned. “What now?”

“He wants you to feed him by paw.” Akina stated, noticing the chick’s open beak. “As far as I know, chicks cannot eat by themselves, their parents have to chew their food and then give in to them.”

Wonderful. First egg sitting, now paw-feeding. Rather reluctantly, he picked up the fish into his mouth and chewed it until he was certain there was nothing but a pulpy mush of fish, and carefully regurgitated it into the chick’s beak.

The chick swallowed the fish pulp, but then it started to cry again. “Nice food! Food, mama!”

The crocodiles groaned in exasperation, but thankfully Akina had thought ahead of them, and she approached, already chewing a slightly bigger portion of fish, which she regurgitated for the little one. Hodari managed to catch a fly had been was flying around the fish with his paws, and carefully gave it to the chick. The chick burped, satisfied, and clumsily made its way to Makuu’s side, cuddling up just next to him. “Me sleepy, mommy.”

By then, the other crocodiles did manage to contain their amused snickers, but still Makuu felt uncomfortable by the… physical proximity, and the chick referring to him as like that. “Sorry to break this to you, kiddo, but I’m _not_ your mommy.”

“You are.” The chick said groggily, snuggling up against the crocodile’s scaly hide. “You’re the nicest mommy ever.”

Akina giggled when she saw Makuu’s expression. The other crocodiles decided to leave the scene before they burst out into laughter and upset their leader even further. By then, he wished he could dig a hole into the ground and disappear, but the chick was oblivious to his suffering, and had already fallen asleep.

“Definitely it _is_ cute!” Hodari pointed out as he stared at the fuzzball.

“Look on the bright side, Makuu.” Akina said, approaching. “At least the little one likes you.”

“But I don’t like it.” was the grumpy reply.

“Why not? It’s adorable.”

“And it makes me look like a softie!”

“Aww, but you are a softie sometimes!” Akina pouted, rubbing against her mate’s head, which seemed to soften him up to some extent. “How should we name it?”

“How about ‘annoying’?”

“Makuu, I’m serious!”

“Me too.”

Akina rolled her eyes, and looked down at the sleeping chick.

“Don’t you need to know its gender before you name it?” Hodari pointed out.

“Thanks, captain obvious.” Makuu responded, though not in annoyance. “I guess you can’t tell.”

Hodari looked down, embarrassed. “Well, birds are not exactly friendly to me, considering most of them want to eat me.”

“Rafiki could help us…” Akina pointed out.

Makuu frowned. “ _Absolutely_ _not_.”

“Come on, Makuu! Can’t you swallow up your pride for once!”

“My dear, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m stuck with a completely dependent bird because I had to promise its mother I’d do so! If that’s not swallowing my pride, then I don’t know what it is!”

“But Makuu-!”

Makuu finally snapped. “I’ve made up my mind! I’m not going to ask that old mandrill for help!”

* * *

“ _I can’t believe I’m asking that old mandrill for help_.” The crocodile leader thought bitterly as he headed to Rafiki’s tree; he was carrying the still genderless and nameless chick in his throat pouch. Though the little one had been nervous in the inside of his mouth at first, soon the chick got used to it and even came to enjoy the experience. Well, Makuu was _not_ enjoying it, he didn’t like the ticklish feeling of the fluffy feathers inside his mouth. Soon he approached the tree, where he spotted the Lion Guard already talking with Rafiki about something.

Ono was, naturally, the first to spot him. “Hey, Makuu!” He was also the first to approach him, soon followed by the others. “What are you doing here?”

Before answering, Makuu opened his jaws and let the chick out of his mouth, then he started spitting out feathers in disgust. “What do you think, kid?!” he snapped, coughing out a bunch.

Almost immediately, the Lion Guard approached to take a closer look at the chick, most of them awing at the little one.

“It’s so cute!” Beshte said.

“When did it hatch?” Kion inquired curiously.

“Yesterday.” Makuu retorted, spitting the last feathers out of his mouth.

The chick looked up at the five friends, and became instantly nervous at being the center of attention; it scrambled back to its legs and ran towards Makuu, hiding behind one of his legs. “Mama, who are they?”

“Kiddo-!” Makuu growled in dismay, but it was too late. Kion and the others burst into a fit of giggles.

“Mama?” Bunga snickered.

“It’s actually normal.” Ono explained. “If Makuu was the first living creature it saw after hatching, it’s natural it would think of him as its… mother.”

“That sounds weird.” Fuli commented, noticing how the chick was rubbing against the crocodile seeking attention. “What’s its name?”

“That’s the issue. To name it, I have to know if it’s a girl or a boy.” Makuu stated matter-of-factly. “And it’s not precisely a topic of my… expertise.”

Rafiki had been watching the scene in amusement for a while, but he figured out what he was asking. He approached Makuu, who in turn gently pushed the trembling chick forward.

“Don’t worry, kiddo.” He assured. “They’re friendly, they won’t eat you.”

This seemed to considerably calm the little one down, even though he still was nervous when Rafiki picked him up and took a good look at him. A few seconds later, the mandrill laughed. “Congratulations, Makuu! You got a healthy little male!”

“A male?” Kion inquired.

“Indeed! When he grows up, he’ll be courting ladies in no time!” Rafiki explained as he let the chick down, and almost immediately the little one ran back to Makuu’s side.

Bunga approached the chick and leaned in to look at his face. “Will he? I don’t think the crocodiles’ courting methods will work out.”

The chick either understood what he meant by the comment, or he simply didn’t like Bunga being so close; he pecked Bunga’s nose, making him yelp in pain and take his paws to his nose, to the amusement of the others, Makuu included.

“Well, I guess now you can put him a proper name, but have you thought of any?”

Makuu remained silent at that question. The truth was that he had a few suggestions from his float, but he wasn’t sure it would be a good idea to give a bird a name such as ‘Kijani’ (it meant green). They meant well, but those names were all meant for crocodiles.

It wasn’t like he cared that much, but he wanted to give the little one a name that fit him, but since he had just hatched and had not yet developed a personality he could base on, so maybe he could base on something else… maybe the circumstances of his birth? No, too sad.

Then again, that was _one_ way to look at it. This chick was still alive even though his mother had been dying herself, and gave the last of her strength to him. Despite having been incubated by animals that under other circumstances would have been his predators, he had hatched, and lived. It was like he was very pledged to live.

Pledged to live…

“…Kitwana.” Makuu finally said when the chick yawned and snuggled against his scales. “His name is Kitwana.”


	4. Chapter 4

While little Kitwana was cute, he turned out to be quite… handful.

Though he stayed in the nest most of the time accompanied by Hodari, whenever Makuu was out of his sight he would start crying and calling out for him, much to the float’s frustration, particularly Makuu’s; this forced him to stay in the chick’s sight if only to give his crocodiles a moment of tranquility.

Despite this, most of the others soon grew fond of the little one’s antics, Akina and Hodari in particular had gotten attached to him. Sadly for them both, Kitwana’s universe was centered on Makuu, whom he saw as his ‘mama’.

As time passed, though, Makuu soon noticed Kitwana was starting to mimic the crocodiles’ behavior. He’d lie down on his belly and ‘hiss’, yawn loudly and with his beak wide open, but overall he got into the water when he saw him going into the river.

Or rather, he tried to. The first time Kitwana witnessed his ‘mama’ going into the water, he tried to follow, but his long legs and short little wings prevented him from even staying afloat; Hodari’s prompt intervention was the only thing that prevented Kitwana from drowning. But even after the experience, Kitwana still tried to follow into the water, until Makuu taught him to stay in the riverbank and away of the deeper parts. Even then, Kitwana would lay down unto his belly and submerge most of his body, except for his head, which he’d keep in the surface to breathe, mimicking the way the crocodiles floated in the surface of the water to nap.

And unfortunately for the crocodile leader, Kitwana had taken a liking to his throat pouch. He couldn’t leave his mouth open near the chick or he’d come running and hop into it, leaving downy feathers stuck to his tongue. It took him about an hour to get rid of all the feathers.

On the other paw, little Kitwana was full of energy, and though it took him a while to run around with such long legs for his size, soon he was moving around the river’s edge as he played with Hodari. However, he felt partly frustrated that neither his mama nor any of the others (except Hodari) seemed to want to play with him, at least not in the way he wanted. They would just lie down and sleep, or nap in the water, and barely moved if at all, except when he asked for food every ten minutes.

“I swear, if I had known bird chicks were this annoying…” Makuu muttered under his breath, bringing a cricket to Kitwana for his _fifth_ lunch of the day. All he wanted to do was to bask peacefully, but it was hard when the chick was calling after him every five minutes.

“Food! Food!” Kitwana yelled, flapping his little wings.

“Okay, okay! I heard you, you can stop yelling!” Hopefully the cricket was soft enough for Kitwana to eat without having it chewed first, and he held it out for Kitwana to eat it. Kitwana did, but the way he snatched away from his caretaker was reminiscent of a crocodile hatchling. “Hey, chew it first or you’ll choke!”

Too late. Kitwana was trying to swallow the cricket whole, but it got stuck in his throat. Grumbling in irritation, Makuu gingerly grabbed the cricket’s leg and pulled it out of Kitwana’s throat, watching as the chick gasped for oxygen. Despite the experience, however, Kitwana tried to grab the cricket once again; this time, however, Makuu held it out of reach with a frown.

“Chew and _then_ swallow.”

Tentatively, he lowered the cricket once again, but this time Kitwana did heed to his words and did not swallow it whole. Rather, he started pecking off little parts of the cricket and then chewing them before actually swallowing it. While Kitwana ate, Makuu started walking back towards Akina to bask; unfortunately, as he did so, Kitwana soon darted after him.

“Mama, I wanna play!” he said innocently.

“For the hundredth time, kiddo, I’m _not_ your mama.”

“I want to play, mama!”

That was it. “Okay, kiddo, it’s time we establish some rules.”

Kitwana tilted his head. “What are rules?”

“Rules are things that let you know what you _can_ do and what you _can’t_ do.” He took the following silence as a sign that he understood. “Rule number one, you _don’t_ call me mama.”

“Why not?”

“Because ‘mama’ is a female term, and I’m certainly am not a female. Instead, you may call me Makuu.”

Kitwana remained silent a few seconds, and then repeated. “Makuu.”

The crocodile nodded approvingly. “That’s right. Rule number two, stay in the nest unless I call you. Okay?”

Kitwana nodded.

“Rule number three: no hugging!”

“Why?”

“Crocodiles _don’t_ hug, or lick to show affection. That’s a mammalian thing.”

Kitwana got bored of the lecture, and asked. “Can we play now, Makuu?”

Makuu sighed. At least he understood the first rule. “Kitwana, crocodiles _don’t_ play.”

Kitwana tilted his head again. “Why not?”

“First, it’s a waste of calories and energy. Second, we need that energy for when the herds come to cross the river.”

“Is that why you’re always asleep?”

“In a way, yes.”

“How come Hodari doesn’t sleep that much?”

“Because he’s a gecko, kid.”

Kitwana whined. “I don’t like sleeping all the time! It’s boring!”

“You don’t have to, you know. You can go… exploring around here, just as long as you are with Hodari and don’t get too far away.”

“But I wanted _you_ to play with me!”

Grunting, Makuu thought for a moment and then said. “Tell you what: if you can find… blue flowers with red thorns I’ll play with you.”

“Yaaay!” Kitwana ran off into the bushes to find said flowers.

When he was gone, the crocodile motioned Hodari to come closer, and whispered. “Think you could keep him away for a few hours so I can sleep?”

“No problem!” Hodari exclaimed confidently as he ran after Kitwana.

Akina had watched the whole conversation, and as soon as the chick and the gecko were gone, she frowned at her mate. “There are no such flowers here, he’ll spend hours looking for them and he’ll never find them!”

Makuu simply went to his basking spot, smirking. “ _Exactly_.”

* * *

“Blue flowers, red thorns. Blue flowers, red thorns…”

Kitwana looked around the small-forested area, looking into bushes and tree trunks, looking for said flowers mam-Makuu had told him about, but finding none. He did find a worm or two he could gobble up, but the only flowers he found were yellow or white, or in-between, and none had thorns. After a few more minutes of searching, he groaned in dismay and sat down at the feet of one of the trees.

Something gently touched his head, and as he shook it a blue petal floated down in front of him. Intrigued, he looked up and found a few blue-colored flowers growing on the upper branches of the tree.

“Yay!” Kitwana hopped to his feet. “Blue flowers!”

However, soon his excitement died down when he noted the tree was _very_ high, and he had no way of climbing up there; crocodiles didn’t climb trees, after all. Still, Kitwana was so bent on obtaining those flowers he would try. He jumped a few inches high and grabbed the trunk with his wings, but he slid down back to the ground. He stood up once again, took a few steps back to gain some impulse, and ran towards the tree once again. This time he did manage to jump a bit higher, but once again he slid down.

By then, Hodari had caught up to him, panting, and noticed what he was trying to do. “I don’t think that will work out.”

Kitwana shook his head and turned his head to see Hodari glancing at him amusingly. Makuu often told the gecko to look after him, but Kitwana often wondered why he was around if he was not a crocodile.

“Makuu said he’d play with me if I brought him blue flowers with red thorns.” Kitwana explained.

“I’m afraid blue flowers usually don’t have red thorns.” Hodari said. Now he needed to find a way to keep him entertained for a few hours. “Do you need a paw? I could help you get the flowers.”

“Could you? That would be nice!”

Hodari ran up to the branches where the blue flowers grew, and plucked only one, before climbing down the tree again to Kitwana.

“There are lots of more flowers there. Why only one?” the chick asked.

“There are lots of bugs and insects who feed on the nectar those flowers produce,.” Hodari said, placing it down. “It wouldn’t be fair if I plucked them all, they wouldn’t have anything to eat themselves.”

Kitwana examined the flower’s stem, but much to his disappointment the thorns weren’t red like he had hoped. “Aww, the thorns aren’t red.”

“We could keep looking for any, _or_ we could play a bit.”

At the word play, Kitwana’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Yay! Can we play tag?”

Hodari touched his little body. “Tag! You’re it!” he laughed and then sprinted away, followed by the excited chick.

* * *

_The float had seen hard times before, but nothing compared to this. King Mufasa’s brother had claimed the throne upon the death of both Mufasa and the young prince. Things for the inhabitants of the Pride Lands took a turn for the worse when the Hyenas were allowed into the kingdom, and crocodiles were no exception. Hyenas overhunted, reproduced uncontrollably and depleted the herbivore population considerably, leaving little for the rest of the predators, if any at all._

_To make matters worse, not a single drop of rain had come when the Wet Season was supposed to arrive, and soon all the food, trees and plant life started to wither and die, leaving the herds nothing to eat. Eventually, driven by starvation and the hyena overpopulation, the herbivores left in search of greener terrains. Soon after, the rest of the carnivores-crocodiles included-followed suit, pursuing their food source._

_Normally, by basking, cooling down in the water and saving energy, crocodiles could last even a whole year without a proper meal while a suitable prey arrived. But without food **and** water, crocodiles could only last for so long. Pua did the best he could, but every day that passed, one member of the float perished, either from overheat, dehydration or exhaustion. _

_One of the females perished that day from the first case. She left behind three hatchlings, two males and one female. Feeling responsible for the mother’s passing, Pua took the three hatchlings under his ‘wing’, despite the father being among those who were still alive. However, since Pua’s leadership duties often kept him busy, especially under such hard conditions, it befell on the eldest male of the three siblings to look after his younger brother and sister…_

_“Makuu, when will mama catch up to us?” his youngest sister, Ungwana, asked him one night, a few days after leaving their mother behind._

_Makuu was going to say something when the middle brother, Ukuru, snapped at her. “She won’t, you idiot! She’s dead! The vultures probably ate her body by now!”_

_“Knock it off!” Makuu snapped at his younger brother._

_But it was too late._

_The damage was already done._

_Ungwana stared at Ukuru with shrunk pupils, trembling._

_“You’re lying…” she whispered._

_“Please! What do you think she’s doing, taking a long bask?! She’s **gone**!”_

_“You’re a liar! Mama can’t be gone!”_

_“Oh, what are you gonna do about it?! Cry like a little baby? That’s all you know!”_

_“ **That’s enough**!” Pua growled gently but sternly at Ukuru, glaring at him. “Leave your sister alone! She’s not to blame for what happened to you mother.”_

_“No, she isn’t! You are!”_

_“Ukuru!” Makuu growled, glancing in worry up at Pua, who simply had a neutral expression._

_“You said we would be better if we followed the animals out of the Pride Lands, but we’re even worse!”_

_“The lake dried up, and there was no water or prey available. Only those wicked hyenas. Would you have rather seen your mother being devoured by them than end her own Circle of Life peacefully?” Pua stated patiently. He knew the hatchling didn’t mean what he said, he was so young he didn’t know how to deal with so many emotions at the same time, plus the death of his mother. He wanted to blame somebody for it._

_Ukuru didn’t reply immediately, which let Makuu know his little brother had no defense against such argument. Rather than accepting defeat, Ukuru turned around and sprinted off, soon getting lost among the other crocodiles. Makuu wanted to go after him, but Pua stopped him by putting his tail in the way._

_“Leave him be for now. He needs to be alone.”_

_Ungwana had been silent during the whole argument, but once her brother was one she glanced at Pua with teary eyes. “Is it true what he said?” she asked silently. “Is m-mama…?”_

_The elder crocodile knew he had to tell her sooner or later what had really happened to her mother, but he didn’t want to under such circumstances. He glanced down at her sadly. “I’m afraid so, little one. Your mother has completed her journey in the Circle of Life.”_

_Makuu could say nothing to comfort his sister. He could only let her rub her head against his, looking for comfort as she cried…_

.......

“Makuu!”

Makuu started stirring awake when Akina nudged him awake with her snout; though irritated for being awakened, he was thankful she had woken him just when he was dreaming about… He quickly shook the memory out of his head and turned around to see his mate. “What is it?”

“It’s been a few hours already, the sun’s almost down. What’s taking them so long?” Akina said with a worried expression. “I think we should go look for them.”

“Surely they’re just playing around.”

“How can you be so calm when you were the one who sent him in that wild goose chase in the first place?”

“He’s with Hodari, and that little Gecko is tougher than he looks. I’m certain he can handle a chick.”

A few seconds later, Hodari walked out of the bushes, carrying a sleeping Kitwana on his back. Sadly, since Kitwana weighed more than what he let on, the poor gecko felt as if he were carrying a small rock. He advanced for a few more steps, before glancing at Makuu pleadingly. “A little help here…!”

Sighing, Makuu got back on his feet and walked over to Hodari, lowering his snout and having him place Kitwana on top of it. Once the chick was on his snout, he walked back to the makeshift nest and carefully placed Kitwana on top of it. The little chick let out an unconscious yawn, and snuggled against the grass and leaves.

* * *

Ono couldn’t help but find the scene rather… heartwarming.

After watching for a few more moments just in case something happened, he took off and started flying around the area to make sure everything was okay in this area before going to report back to Kion and the others.

However, his keen eyes soon spotted something out of the ordinary: a lone baby zebra wandering around the savannah, seemingly crying. Alarmed, Ono flew down to meet the baby zebra, and realized she _was_ crying, and her mother was nowhere in sight. She had probably gotten separated from her herd, and was afraid. It had happened before.

“Hello, little one!” he said, hovering just above her, and waited until she looked up at him with teary eyes. “Are you alright?”

The foal sniffed, and nodded with a trembling voice. “Y-Yes…”

“What happened? Where is your herd?” But as soon as he asked, the foal started crying again. “Whoa, calm down!” he flew down and landed on her back. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you. But I need to know where you last saw your herd.”

The foal sniffed again, and then she spoke. “My m-mama and I got… separated from our h-herd when w were going through the backlands… But as we were heading back, we were attacked…”

That caught Ono’s attention. “Attacked? Who attacked you?”

“I don’t know…!” the foal said in despair. “We had never seen those animals before… They were large, and they chased us around the jungle… After a while we thought we lost them, but then mama’s leg was caught in something! It was similar to the jaws of a crocodile, but black and unbreakable! The creatures were approaching, and mama told me to leave her and run…! T-Then…!” by then she couldn’t even raise her head as she wailed. “One of those animals emerged from the larger ones… and pointed a black branch at us! It shot a black stone at mama and she… she…!”

Ono raised his head when she mentioned a ‘black stone’. It was just like Makuu said had happened with Kitwana’s mother. He needed to take this foal to King Simba, both to help her reunite with her herd, and so he could know about what had happened. “What’s your name, little one?”

“S-Sikudhani…”

“Lets go to Pride Rock. I’m sure King Simba will be able to help you reunite with your herd.”

Sobbing, Sikudhani followed after Ono when he took off to lead her towards Pride Rock in the distance, the latter pondering over the mysterious black stones.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing: Kiara is bigger than Kion. I think it makes sense since she's older than him, I think in the series she SHOULD at least be taller or bigger if she was born much before Kion

****Simba listened to the orphaned foal's sad tale intently. He particularly asked for any details about the animals that attacked them, but all she could tell him was that they stood on their hind legs, much like baboons and mandrills, but they were almost as tall as a zebra, and they used some kind of enslaved metallic beasts to move around. He was particularly interested in the black branches and tiny stones she claimed had been used against her mother.

Soon after, Thurston's herd arrived. Although neither Zazu nor Ono could find the little one's original herd, Thurston agreed to take the foal into his own, and one of the mare's happily took the orphan in. Simba, however, was worried about the mysterious 'two-legs', as they were being called by the other animals. First the little chick's mother, then the zebra's... And some of the vultures and birds had informed him of said 'metallic beasts' moving near the borders. He considered going to try and reason with them, but first he wanted to learn as much from them as he could, so he asked the vultures to keep an eye on them should they find any.

"What will we do if they come here?" Kiara asked nervously; though she hadn't personally seen any of those 'two-legs', they didn't sound like they should be messed with if they could kill animals that easily.

"If they do come here, we must try and reason with them." Simba told her gently. "Perhaps they are new predators, but if that's the case, they must know they can't just go around killing for sport in the Pride Lands."

"But what kind of predators stands on their high legs?"

"Perhaps they come from faraway lands." Kion stated, but even he was uneasy about these strangers.

"Maybe, but until we can learn more about those 'two-legs', it's best that you both keep your distance. Am I clear?"

Both cubs nodded. "Yes, dad."

Satisfied, Simba recalled there was something else he wanted to ask. "Kion, has Ono been keeping an eye on Makuu and his... son?"

Kion could tell his father felt awkward at referring to Kitwana as Makuu's child, both because he was a different species, and because they never imagined the crocodile would be father material. Though they didn't doubt Makuu was no longer the troublemaker he used to be, there were still certain aspects to his... character they had to be wary of, such as his temper. Because of this, Ono was in charge of looking after Kitwana's progress with the crocodiles.

"He has. Turns out Makuu's a pretty decent dad, even though he doesn't seem fond of it."

"Rather, a decent 'mom'." Kiara said in a small fit of giggles.

Simba was surprised the crocodile was living up to such a task, but then he recalled something. The migratory herds would pass through the river where the crocodiles dwelt soon, and such a sight wouldn't be proper for such a young chick to witness. Kion seemed to guess what he was thinking.

"Hey, dad, don't you think we should do something about the migratory herds?"

"I'm afraid it's an event that cannot be postponed. Most of the crocodiles' feeding comes from those herds, to miss it would bring trouble for them later on. But I do agree that Kitwana should not witness the crocodiles' feeding habits, as much as he may think he is one of them." Simba thought for a moment, and soon after thought of something. "I think I might have an idea..."

* * *

 "Makuu, can we go to the waterhole?"

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

Muttering under his breath, Makuu replied. "It's a long way from here, and I need my energy today more than ever."

"How come other animals go there all the time?" Kitwana asked. "Ono says there are giraffes, and zebras, and elephants!"

"The other animals are mammals, and they don't need to worry about having to regulate their own body temperature like reptiles do. Besides, they are herbivores."

"Herbivores?"

"You know, plant-eaters."

"Are crocodiles plant-eaters?"

Annoyed, Makuu showed is sharp teeth. "Do these look like they're made to chew leaves?"

Far from being intimidated, Kitwana opened his beak wide, but it lacked any kind of teeth, much to his disappointment. "When will I grow my teeth, Makuu?"

The crocodile look at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone else has teeth, why don't I have any?"

"Because... teeth are a _crocodile_ thing, kiddo."

"Exactly, what kind of crocodile would I be if I don't grow any teeth?"

This proclamation genuinely surprised Makuu. The chick thought he was a _crocodile_? Didn't he notice the differences between them? "Kiddo, in case you haven't noticed, you're not a-"

"There you are!" Akina suddenly approached before he could finish the sentence. "I've been looking for you, Makuu!"

He looked at her, confused. "What are you talking about? I'm in plain sight, and you were a few feet away."

"Yeah, but I need to have a word with you about... today's event."

Oh, right. The herds. He guessed she wanted to know if he had thought about how they'd coordinate. "Very well."

Kitwana saw the two crocodiles walking away, but before he could follow, Hodari called out.

"Hey, Kitwana, I found some frogs! Wanna play 'hop and catch'?"

Kitwana's eyes lit up, and he went to Hodari's spot, temporally forgetting about Makuu.

Meanwhile, once she was certain they were out of earshot, Akina turned to glare at her mate. "What were you thinking?"

Makuu stopped. "What do you mean?"

"You nearly told Kitwana he was not a crocodile!"

"So what? It's the truth. He asked me when he'd grow teeth, what was I supposed to tell him?"

"You could try and be a little more sensitive, you know! He's a chick!"

"That's the point, he should get used to the idea that he IS a _bird_."

"You seriously don't understand the emotional damage that could do to him?"

Makuu scoffed. "Emotional damage? Surely you exaggerate!"

"Just think about it!" Akina snarled. "How would you feel if you thought you belonged somewhere, and then out of sudden somebody tells you that you really don't because you are a different species?!"

Her mate was unmoved, however. "In the long run, it's better to tell the bitter truth than a sweet lie. You can't seriously expect us to raise him like a croc!"

"No, all I'm asking you is to be more considerate! Don't tell him the truth just like that! He's so young... At the very least you could wait until he's a bit older to process it..."

Makuu could have continued to argue all day, but time was running out. He felt the vibrations of the herds approaching fast, and decided he'd let Akina win this time. " _Fine_. I just hope you have a believable excuse to send Kitwana away for the day lest you want such a young _bird_ to see how crocodiles feed."

Whatever relief Akina felt when her mate conceded disappeared when she recalled the herds. If Kitwana thought he was a croc, he'd want to take part in it. As they walked back to the edge of the river, however, both crocodiles noted Ono had arrived and was talking with Kitwana. As soon as the chick spotted his surrogate father, he dashed over to him.

"Makuu, Ono says he'll take me to the waterhole! Can I go?"

How convenient. "Why not? I'll pick you up at sundown, but don't move from there until then. Are we clear?"

Kitwana nodded his head eagerly.

"Then go."

Ono lifted Kitwana with his legs and took off. Makuu glanced at Hodari, and was surprised to see he was wrestling with a frog. Well, he'd thank the little guy later, for now he and Akina went into the water just as the herd of wildebeest appeared on top of the hill.

* * *

 

"Ono, why was Makuu acting weird?"

"What do you mean?"

"I asked him when I'd grow my teeth, and he looked at me as if I was mad. Akina came and took him away before he could tell me about my teeth."

Thankfully for the older bird, they arrived to the water hole, giving him an excuse to change the subject. "Look, here we are!"

Kitwana glanced downwards, and his eyes lit up in delight when he saw the place. It was a large body of water, and it was filled with animals of all kinds who were taking a drink, but he saw no crocodiles. Probably because they were all back home with Makuu, basking. Ono flew down and gently place the chick on the ground near the reeds, where some other birds were hanging out, most of them members of his flock.

"Remember, don't go too far into the water since you don't know how to swim yet." Ono told him. "I must go back with the rest of the Lion Guard, don't go anywhere until Makuu comes to pick you up, okay?"

Kitwana nodded. "Okay."

"See the birds who look like me?" Ono pointed at the other egrets.

"Yes."

"Stick close to them until Makuu arrives. _My_ mama is there and she'll look after you meanwhile, alright?"

Kitwana nodded impatiently. He wanted to go play already. "Yes."

As soon as Ono left, Kitwana ran towards the edge of the water, and started splashing around with his little wings, even rolling in the water like Makuu had done once. The other egrets noticed the unbird-like behavior he was showing and stared at him awkwardly; upon noticing those habits were reminiscent of a crocodile's behavior, the older birds guessed this was the chick Makuu the crocodile had taken under his 'wing', which would explain it. The chicks, however, found this ridiculous and amusing.

"What's he doing?"

"Doesn't this remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, of those overgrown lizards!"

"Hush!" one of the older egrets scolded them. "Leave the little one be! He is being raised by the crocodiles, it's natural he'd behave like one."

Although most of the chicks accepted the explanation, a few were incensed at the idea of having to share their part of the water hole with a 'crocobird', like one of them suggested. A particular, unusually big chick walked towards him, followed by other four chicks who were smaller.

Kitwana had stopped rolling in the water and was just floating in the surface when he noticed the other chicks approaching. He went back on his feet and shook his entire body, making his down look even fluffier. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.

"Wow, he _does_ talk!" one of the egrets whispered.

"I thought he would growl at us."

"Do you have a name?" the 'leader' of the mini-flock inquired.

"I'm Kitwana! Nice to meet you!" he replied. "And yours?"

"My name is Mshale, and I'm the boss around here!" The bigger chick stated. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm basking!" Kitwana explained. "Makuu says we crocodiles have to keep our body temperatures balanced out to have energy!"

"By the ancestors, he really _thinks_ he is one of _them_!" the other chicks burst out laughing. Kitwana didn't realize they were mocking him.

"So, what's a _crocodile_ doing all the way here?" Mshale snickered. "Where's your 'float'?"

"Makuu said I could come to the waterhole today." Kitwana seemed to notice the hostility in the air, and took some tentative steps back.

"Oh, really? Well, crocobird, I've got news for you! We don't want any crocodiles here! They're monsters!"

That comment did offend Kitwana, so much all his fear was replaced by annoyance. "That's not true!"

"Oh, really? What do you think the rest of your float is doing right now? They're killing innocent animals right now as they cross the river to return to the Pride Lands!"

"You lie!"

"Why do you think no one likes crocodiles? Especially after-!"

"MSHALE!" suddenly one of the adult egrets, a female, landed between Kitwana and Mshale, glaring down at the latter severely. "Hold your tongue! You know that event is part of the Circle of Life, and we have no right to judge predators for having to kill to survive themselves! In fact, allow me to remind you that King Simba and his family are predators, and _we_ eat fish and insects!"

"B-But Bakshi, they...!"

"Go away before I tell your mother you're bullying a younger chick again."

Although the other chicks quickly scattered, Mshale gave Kitwana a resented glare before going back to the flock and getting lost among the other, larger birds. Bakshi glanced down at Kitwana, who had a troubled look on his face.

"Are you okay, little one?" Bakshi asked.

"Yeah, miss..."

"Oh, you don't have to be so formal, sweetie." Bakshi smiled. "You may call me Bakshi. I'm Ono's mom, he told me about you." She noted the look in his eyes, however. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?"

"Is it true...?" Kitwana whispered. "What they said about crocodiles eating other animals..."

Bakshi sighed sadly. So his foster father had not yet told him about his species'... eating habits. But she knew it would be best if _he_ was the one to clear this up. "I'm afraid I don't have the right to explain it, sweetie. You should ask your... father when he comes pick you up."

Despite his growing confusion and curiosity, Kitwana nodded and went back to basking on the surface of the water. Suddenly he didn't feel like splashing anymore.

* * *

 After the float finished feeding, there was quite of a mess in the water, but he didn't want to wait till the current carried it downstream. He made sure there were no traces of their 'feeding' in the water, and that included any discarded leg or body member. Thankfully, crocodiles rarely left any leftovers from their prey, and after making sure the water was devoid of any 'evidence', Makuu made his way towards the water hole.

By the time he got there, the sun was about to set.

Finding where the birds were wasn't too hard, they always gathered at the reeds to look for smaller fish or any water bugs. As he approached, some of the birds took off, alarmed, but the more experienced ones knew he had not come to hunt; they knew he already had fed a few hours ago, and from that meal he could last for about a month before going hungry again.

He found Kitwana floating in the surface of the water, looking thoughtful and... upset? Bakshi was keeping an eye on him, and when she saw the crocodile approaching, she made her way to him.

"Did something happen?" he asked her, sounding surprisingly concerned.

"Some of the other chicks started bothering him, and they told him about your... feeding habits."

Oh, wonderful! All that trouble to keep Kitwana from finding out about it only for some snob egret chicks to ruin it. He'd be lucky if his surrogate son wished to go back with him at all. Last year he would have tried to gobble those chicks up, but he refrained himself from showing any hostility. Their flock leader would deal with them, and _that_ was not his business. What _was_ his business was the down-looking chick on the surface of the water.

"Kitwana." He called out gently. "It's time to go."

Much to his surprise, Kitwana was on his feet in less than a second and ran towards him with lit up eyes. "Makuu!" He chirped, hugging him, or at least he tried to do so.

Makuu expected Bakshi to laugh, but she merely stared at them with understanding eyes. She understood why the crocodile didn't like Kitwana's way of showing affection; after all, their ways of raising their young were very different.

"Well, thank you for looking after my... son." He said, picking Kitwana up as gently as he could with his jaws, and then placing him on his back. It was much better than carrying him in his throat pouch, and getting his down feathers stuck in his teeth.

Bakshi nodded. "Your welcome."

Makuu started heading back home. Much to his surprise, his charge was silent half of the way; though he was partly delighted he wasn't playing another session of 'meaningless questions and answers', he was starting to worry. Was Kitwana afraid to speak his mind? Surely he was upset about the information he had just learned, but he had no idea of _how_ they had told him about it. If they did so while bullying him, it would make sense as to his current state.

After a few more moments of silence, he finally spoke up. "What's on your mind, boy?"

It took Kitwana a few more seconds to answer him. "Mshale said crocodiles are monsters because we eat other animals. Is it true?"

Great, how would he explain this to the chick? "First of all, crocodiles are _not_ monsters. Birds think we are because were are larger and they know we _can_ eat them. As for the eating other animals issue..." he sighed. "I'm afraid they aren't wrong about _that_."

"Why do we have to eat other animals?"

"Remember when I showed you my teeth earlier?" He continued when he received a nod. "They're that sharp because we are carnivores. We need meat to survive, and unlike the grass and leaves herbivores eat, it doesn't grow on trees or on the ground. We have to obtain it from the other animals."

"It sounds cruel."

Makuu sighed. "Perhaps it is, but it's necessary for the Circle of Life."

Kitwana tilted his head. "What's the Circle of Life?"

Now it took Makuu a moment to reply, thinking carefully of a way to explain it when he still was getting a hold of it himself. "It's a sort of... balance. All animals are part of it, and to respect that balance we have to respect it too." Great, _now_ he sounded like Pua.

"What kind of balance?"

"For example, what I just said about crocodiles having to resort to killing to survive. There's a limit as to how many animals we may take, because we are not the only predators living in the Pride Lands, they need those animals too. If we killed too many, there wouldn't be any food left for the other carnivores."

Kitwana recalled something Hodari had said the previous day. "Hodari said something similar about the blue flowers..."

"Those flowers are also a source of food for certain other animals, and like I just said, if you take them all even though you don't intend to eat them it would be unfair for those who depend on them to survive."

"If crocodiles eat other animals why didn't you try to eat the birds?"

 _Now_ he grunted in annoyance. He already had been finding it weird Kitwana hadn't asked the irritating question of the day. "I already ate, Kitwana. We fed while you were in the water hole."

"Is that why you let me come to the watering hole?"

"I'm afraid the way crocodiles feed is not something you're ready to see..." he replied, feeling a little guilty for the lie.

Kitwana opened his beak wide and licked the edges sadly. "Is it because I don't have teeth yet?"

He sighed again, but recalled he wasn't supposed to tell him the truth _yet_. He' have to find something to tell him. "Well, it partly has to do with that. Sides, you would have been trampled on, anyway. Don't worry, though, I saved some food for you."

Kitwana chirped in delight. "Yaaay!"

For the first time in a long while, Makuu found himself smiling a little. It wasn't the type of smiles he often gave to the other animals, it was the type only Akina would see every now and then.

He quickly went back to his serious expression again, though, reminding himself not to get attached to the chick. He was only doing this because he was a crocodile of his word... at least when it benefitted him or his float.

Yet, some of Kitwana's antics reminded him of-

" _Stop thinking about it, Makuu_." The crocodile thought to himself, again shutting away those memories. What had happened, _happened_. He had no time for useless regrets or 'what could have been' stuff. He had to look forward, not backwards.

At least that was one of the good things Pua taught him that he _actually_ practiced. 


	6. Chapter 6

While he managed to keep considerable distance-both physical and emotional-from the chick, Makuu grew a bit fond of him.

Sure, the chick drove him nuts, but there were other aspects of him that he found amusing. He made silly questions, but that look of wonder and admiration everytime he answered them (even if sometimes he only told him half-truths) had no price.

The only bad thing: every morning he’d wake up to find Kitwana sleeping on top of his head, no matter how many times he established the ‘side of the nest rule’.

As days passed, however, soon he found himself less and less annoyed by this.

Speaking of which, with the passage of days his attitude towards his… foster son were not the only things that changed; Kitwana himself was changing too on a much faster rate than baby crocodiles did. He had already gained a few pounds from so much fish, and had grown a few inches tall; the only bad thing was that he often molted his baby down.

Yet no matter how much he grew, the crocodile mannerisms remained.

Unfortunately, though not affected by the fact crocodiles were carnivorous, Kitwana had turned more… daring. Now he was constantly running around the reeds trying to catch crickets and other insects (only when he was hungry, respecting the Circle of Life) or any small fish he managed to spot. Or he asked Hodari to teach him some moves; in fact, those two were technically inseparable by then.

Much to Makuu’s amusement, though, no matter how hard Kitwana tried he just couldn’t learn how to swim.

“Kiddo, you’ll get a cold if you spend too much time in the water.” He said, chuckling as Kitwana splashed the water with his wings, trying to catch a small fish.

The chick groaned in frustration when his ‘prey’ got away. “I don’t get it! Why is it so hard to catch a stupid fish?!”

“Maybe it has to do with the fact you don’t know how to swim.”

“That’s another thing I don’t get! Why can’t I swim like you and the others, Makuu?”

Makuu sighed. He just couldn’t wait to tell the chick the _real_ reason; until then, he’d have to cope. “Well, who said you had to swim exactly like me?”

“I’m a crocodile, I’m supposed to swim like one, am I not?”

“Not necessarily. All herds have an ‘odd one out’, just ask Kion about it.”

Kitwana chirped in delight. “You mean about Kion’s big, loud roar that sends hyenas flying?”

“That’s right. He’s the only lion that can do that, which technically makes him a sort of ‘odd one out’ among the lions.”

“Yeah, but what he does is _actually_ cool! I can’t swim _and_ I can’t fish!”

Makuu felt a little guilty at his charge’s frustration. But since it had been _Akina’s_ idea to let him believe that lie, he quickly bottled the feeling up. His most used tactic was to change the topic and hope he’d forget about it. “So, remember what day is it today?”

“Weellll…”

He rolled his eyes. Some things _never_ changed. “We’re moving unto lake Matope today, kiddo”

“Why?”

“What did I say about the silly questions?” Makuu said annoyed, but still answered. “Crocodiles live there. We only come to this part of the river during the first weeks of the Wet Season when the herds return to the Pride Lands and need to cross.” He finished it there; he didn’t need to go into details regarding what happened next, even if Kitwana was _now_ aware of the feeding.

Kitwana nodded, not needing to ask why they didn’t hunt like other predators anymore. Hodari had explained they were ambushers, awaiting for the right moment for prey to come closer, even if it took them hours of waiting, before catching their prey with their powerful jaws. However, the laws of the Pride Lands forbad them from killing young, instead targeting the old and sick individuals to put them out of their misery.

He had also heard from Akina that the females would soon lay their eggs, and by tradition they were always at Lake Matope.

The float left the river half an hour later. Kitwana’s legs had grown a bit and he could move around a bit more easily now, so he could keep up to Makuu most of the way, though eventually he got tired and jumped unto his back. They arrived at the lake when the sun was at its cenit; Kitwana gazed in awe at the larger body of water, even bigger than the watering hole he had gone to a few days ago. He noted how despite it being the crocodiles’ main territory, there were a few herds drinking from the lake.

“Makuu, what are they doing here?” he asked, signaling at the herds.

Akina had the feeling Makuu didn’t want to recount the reasons that the herds could come to drink from the lake freely, so she answered for him. “Lake Matope is mostly crocodile territory, but we don’t **own** the place. Other animals can come here to refresh as long as they respect our customs and the certain areas we have more control over.”

“You could say it’s half-crocodile territory, half-watering hole area.” Makuu added.

“I could show you around if you wish, honey.” Akina offered the chick. “Makuu has to take a look at something important.”

Kitwana nodded eagerly at Akina’s suggestion. He had grown quite fond of her, so he didn’t protest as he followed after her into the water, this time jumping into her back. Makuu watched them go, feeling a bit guilty. He knew why Akina offered to do that; deep down she couldn’t bear watching the other females laying their own eggs while she herself carried none **because** her mate didn’t feel like it.

“Hodari.” He spoke to the blue gecko.

Hodari approached. “What is it, Makuu?”

“Keep an eye on the chick, and let me know if he gets in trouble.”

“No problem! You’ll be the first one to know if something happens, but he’s a good boy! I doubt he’ll get into trouble at all!”

With that, Hodari rushed in the direction Akina and Kitwana had left.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the chick to behave-well, maybe a bit-rather, he was wary about those young egrets in Ono’s flock.

Pushing the feeling aside for the time being, he went back to the others. Most of the float had gone into the water, only the females who carried eggs stayed on the bank of the river. Okay, this couldn’t be too hard, he had seen Pua do it a lot of times in the past: all he was supposed to do was accompany them to the nesting site and make sure no one disturbed them while digging the nests and laying.

Afterwards, the females would look after the nests, but unfortunately for him he’d have to make sure there were no problems between the nesting females and the other Pride Landers.

* * *

“It certainly looks much more larger than the watering hole.”

Akina nodded, smiling. “Because this is a lake.”

“What is Makuu going to look at?”

“See, female crocodiles are going to dig a hole in a special soil and lay their eggs there. When they cover it with the soil, it acts as an incubator.”

“Is that how I hatched?”

“Your case was a different one, Kitwana. You were a single egg, and you came when we were still at the riverside, so we had to use plants to incubate your egg.”

“ What about you? Aren’t you going to have eggs?”

Akina felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart with a thorn at that question, but she concealed it. “I’m afraid it’s not my time for motherhood yet…”

“Why?”

“… Well, Makuu doesn’t feel like having more children yet.”

“What do you mean? I’m here! Maybe I could convince him to give it a try…”

“It’s not that easy, sweetie…” Akina sighed sadly. “Sometimes animals don’t feel they’re ready for parenthood for… certain reasons.”

“What kind of reasons?”

“I’m not the right person to tell you that, Kitwana. Besides, you’re too young to understand how this part of the Circle of Life works.”

Kitwana just couldn’t wait to grow up and understand those parts of the Circle of Life, _and_ to grow his teeth.

As they came closer to the reeds, he spotted some members of Ono’s flock, Bakshi, Mshale and his ‘cronies’ among them. Mshale stared bitterly at Kitwana, but one warning look from Bakshi was enough to keep him in place; she knew this was the crocodile’s territory, and Makuu could defend his charge more freely should he caught Mshale in the act.

Due to his maturation, though, the crocodile leader _now_ knew better than to hurt a young chick, but he _could_ give him a **little** fright.

Kitwana, however, ignored Mshale and instead his eyes fixed on another chick, a female. Her baby down was a beautiful shade of silvery white, and she had beautiful dark brown eyes. Curious, he hopped off Akina’s back and went over to her. The female chick was preening on her down when she saw Kitwana approached, but she amicably waved a small wing at him. “Hi.”

“Hi there.” Kitwana said. “I’m Kitwana!”

“My name is Dalila. You’re the crocodile leader’s son, right?”

“Yeah, wanna play?”

“Sure!”

Akina watched fondly as Kitwana soon started playing tag with his new playmate, while Hodari had climbed unto a nearby tree a few meters back to have a better look. Still, she stayed around in case any of the other chicks came to bother them. Kitwana was clearly enjoying himself, much like Dalila; so much it started to annoy Mshale, who had been previously told not to mess with Kitwana. Well, they said he couldn’t _bully_ him, but they said nothing about a ‘friendly’ approach.

When he was certain Bakshi was distracted, he left his nest and tip-toed all the way to the two playing chicks.

“Hey, crocobird!” he called, making both Kitwana and Dalila stop their game to look at him; Kitwana looked wary, while Dalila looked unimpressed.

“What do you want now, Mshale?” she said with narrowed eyes. She knew his ‘games’, and noted a few days ago that he had taken it against Kitwana simply because he was being raised by _crocodiles_ of all animals. She had nothing against them personally, but Mshale was a different story altogether.

“I just wanted to tell crocobird that maybe we started on the wrong talon,” Mshale said with fake friendliness, leaning in closer to Kitwana. “My name is Mshale,” he extended out his wings. “And these are flap and feather!”

“Well, I hope you have fun together.” Dalila said in annoyance, gently dragging Kitwana away from the older chick. Mshale would have none of it, however, and decided to toy a bit with him.

“I wouldn’t go too far away if I were you,” He said, kicking a stone. “Don’t you know there are hyenas and jackals around?”

Kitwana had never personally seen a hyena or a jackal, so naturally his curiosity got the better of him and stopped in his tracks, turning around to see him. “Hyenas? You mean you’ve seen one?”

“Aha.” Mshale said with a smug grin, and spreading out his wings. “Once they tried to eat me, but I was too smart _and_ fast for them! I flapped my wings and I was off in the air in less than a second, leaving those dumb hyenas dust as dinner!”

Dalila didn’t buy it. “Interesting.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Mshale said, not noticing the disbelief and annoyance in her voice.

Unfortunately, Kitwana was still too much innocent for his own good. “That’s unbelievable!”

Those two words seemed to annoy Mshale, and he bristled his down at Kitwana, narrowing his eyes. “You’re calling me a liar?”

“No!” Kitwana tried to explain what he meant, but the older chick would have none of it.

“If you think I’m lying, why don’t we fight?” Mshale said, getting himself into a battle position like he had seen the elders do during their quarrels. “Come on! One on one, you and me!”

“He’s provoking you, Kitwana, don’t listen to him!” Dalila told her companion, realizing what Mshale was playing at.

Even though he was a considerable distance, Hodari figured out what was going on before even Akina or Kitwana did, and climbed down the tree, then ran off to fetch Makuu.

“Kitwana? What dumb name is that?”

That _did_ sting Kitwana, and he snapped. “Makuu gave me that name!”

Mshale snickered. “Your mean Makuu the crocodile? No wonder it’s so _lame_!”

Before Dalila could do anything about it, Kitwana lunged forward; but instead of started pecking him, he closed his beak unto Mshale’s neck.

Despite the pain, Mshale knew he had the crocobird where he wanted him, and yelled. “OW! STOP, YOU’RE HURTING ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!””

Dalila panicked and ran to get Bakshi, while Akina realized what was going on, and cried out in dismay. “Kitwana-!” Before she could run over to him, another blur of green ran past her.

Dalila soon returned with Bakshi, and some members of the flock had come to see what was going on, including Mshale’s mother, who shrieked when she saw her son was being attacked.

“Kitwana, _that’s enough_!”

That single sentence was enough to snap Kitwana out of it, and when he realized what he was doing he released Mshale’s neck, and the chick crawled hurriedly towards his mother despite his legs being unharmed, trying to make it look as worse as possible. Dalila and Bakshi saw through the façade, but the other Egrets immediately rushed to aid him. Kitwana felt a shiver down his spine when he looked at his father, who was giving him a disapproving glare.

“Mama, he attacked me!” Mshale wailed as he was helped up, and limped towards his mother. “He’s nuts!”

“ _You_ provoked him, Mshale!” Dalila snapped.

“I didn’t! I just tried to be friendly and he _bit_ me!”

Kitwana grew frightened when Mshale’s mother approached with a seemingly-murderous glare, and ran to hide behind his father. Makuu ignored him for the time being, and calmly addressed the female egret. “My apologies for this… unpleasant experience.”

“ _Unpleasant experience_?!” the egret shrieked. “Is that how you call it?! That chick of yours could have killed my Mshale!”

The crocodile raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? From what I saw, your child is older, bigger and probably stronger than mine. You expect me to believe he was completely _defenseless_?”

“Don’t you _dare_ change the subject, Makuu! Then again, what else could I expect from _you_?! Don’t crocodiles teach their young any manners?!”

“Ena, that’s enough!” Bakshi gently chided the female egret. “I don’t mean to defend Kitwana’s actions, but your son isn’t precisely innocent either. He’s often picking on younger chicks-“

“Excuse me, but Mshale is the _victim_ here, in case you didn’t notice! King Simba will be hearing from this attack!”

Makuu inwardly panicked, but his serious facade didn’t falter. “I don’t think it will be necessary to take this to King Simba, miss. I will make sure to punish my… son for this.”

Kitwana trembled lightly, but he dare not speak in protest.

“You better do so, because if that… that… _savage_ ever hurts my son ever again, I’ll make sure King Simba banishes him from the Pride Lands!”

With that, Ena turned away and stormed off, covering Mshale with a wing, who was whimpering in fright, but turned a few seconds to give Kitwana a smug grin. The other egrets gave Kitwana a wary look before going after here, while Dalila glanced at her friend sadly before being led away by her mother.

Makuu spoke to Bakshi. “Again, I apologize for my son’s behavior.”

“It’s okay, Makuu. Mshale is prone to picking on those he dislikes for one reason or another, but the way Kitwana reacted was not the right way to deal with it.”

“I agree, and I assure you I will make sure he never repeats this behavior again.”

When Bakshi went back to her flock, Kitwana stepped back nervously when his father turned around and looked down at him with a deep frown. However, instead of yelling at him like he expected, his mama just motioned to follow and then started walking away. With no other choice, Kitwana walked after him. Akina wanted to go with them, but she guessed her mate would want to deal with this issue personally, so she walked back to the float, glancing at their direction every now and then. Hodari was about to follow them, but Makuu glared at him.

“Hodari, go back.” He warned sternly.

Hodari tried to defend Kitwana. “But Makuu, it wasn’t completely his fault, the other chick started it-!“

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I’ll deal with his issue myself. Go back with the others, _that’s an order_.”

Whenever he used _that_ tone, there was nothing to do. Hodari gave Kitwana an apologetic look and turned around, walking away.

They stopped underneath one of the nearby trees, far enough so they would not be disturbed. By then, the sun was about to start setting, but Kitwana had no time to awe at the scenery. Makuu was staring down at him with disapproval.

“A-Are you mad, Makuu?” Kitwana asked timidly.

He _was_ mad, all right, but he could not bring himself to yell at the little one… at least not before hearing what brought him to attack that egret chick like that from his own beak. First he would heard his side of the story, _then_ he’d decide if he’d yell or not. “What happened back there? And don’t you dare try to _lie_ , boy.”

“I was playing with Dalila, then Mshale came and started making fun of my name, saying it was lame and-!”

“Even if that were an excuse, which it is not, you should _never_ respond like that! What would have happened if you _had_ seriously hurt him, or worse?! You have any idea of how that would make _me_ look?!”

“I’m sorry…!”

“A simple ‘sorry’ won’t fix this mess, Kitwana. I’m _very_ disappointed of you, boy.”

That single sentence almost made Kitwana cry. Makuu had done more damage with those words than he could have done had he shouted all night or verbally lashed out. “I’m sorry…” he whispered, this time the tears welled in his eyes.

Despite being mad, the sight of his charge weeping stung Makuu right in his crocodilian, cold-blooded heart, a sensation he disliked. Though he managed to calm down enough to avoid any more yelling, he had to _punish_ Kitwana for this.

“You are _grounded_ , Kitwana. You will _not_ be going to any waterholes, you will not go _anywhere_ _at all_ until I say otherwise, and you’re **not** coming to the Kupatana. Do you understand?”

Kitwana whipped his head upwards to look at him in shock and despair. Akina had told him so much about the Kupatana Celebration he had been looking forward to go. “But Makuu, I wanted to see the flowers-!”

Makuu narrowed his eyes. “ **I said** , _do you understand me_?”

Seeing he would not change his mind, Kitwana nodded. “Y-Yes, Makuu…”

“Good. Now let’s go back, it’s getting dark.”

As they made their way back to the float’s nesting place, Kitwana said nothing else to protest, his gaze was cast downwards, the tears silently rolling down his beak. It made Makuu feel an aching feeling in his chest, and try as he might, he couldn’t just ignore it. It was a sensation he had never felt in a long time because he did whatever possible to avoid feeling it once he figured out _what_ caused him to feel like this. He hated whenever anyone close to him was sorrowful, because it gave him this painful sensation, which was the main reason he there were few animals he cared about. The lesser bonds, the lesser pain he’d feel when the moment came to part ways. He learned it the bad way when he was but a hatchling.

Yet, he couldn’t deny he but felt some genuine… fondness for this chick. It genuinely hurt him to make him cry, but taking care of an offspring including educating them, and he _had_ to learn actions had consequences.

Even if this action hurt the both of them, this was for Kitwana’s sake.


	7. Chapter 7

Since his grounding, Kitwana was stuck in Lake Matope, unable to hang out with Kion or Hodari, and some members of the float kept an eye on him to make sure he didn’t leave his ‘permitted area’ on Makuu’s orders. Though this was unnecessary since Kitwana never disobeyed his father, the crocodile would rather be safe than sorry. What saddened Kitwana the most was the fact that he’d miss the Kupatana; and no matter how much she tried, Akina just couldn’t get her mate to change his mind.

Despite often acting like he didn’t care much, the truth was that Makuu was bothered by two things: the first was that his charge didn’t annoy him as much anymore, and tried to keep distance, even when he was hungry, perhaps because he thought he was still mad; he thought he’d be happy about it, but instead he… missed it.

The second was Kitwana’s surprisingly quick growth rate: about three and a half weeks ago Kitwana was but a fuzzball with legs and a naked head, but now he had grown considerably. His baby down was starting to fall down, instead being replaced by milky white plumage, and his beak and head had started taking a dark coloration instead of the pinkish hue he had when he was born. Height-wise, he was perhaps only a few inches shorter than Ono. But what called Makuu’s attention the most was his wings: the little stubs were growing longer with each passing day, and much like his baby down, it was starting to grow white feathers, though these had black tips.

Crocodiles took years, no, _decades_ , to even reach a proper adult size, so naturally most of the float was stunned at how fast Kitwana’s development was, some of them even missing the little gray fuzzball.

He was growing not only in size and body, but maturity as well. He didn’t ask for food as often as before, instead preferring to catch his meals himself, something of which Makuu was grateful; it was tiring having to feed a chick every few minutes.

Makuu was worried about the time he’d have to tell Kitwana the truth: he would never fly if he thought he was a crocodile, because by common sense crocodiles did _not_ fly. Not even with the notable difference in physiology did the ibis fledgling suspect he belonged to a different species.

And… Well, it wasn’t that he actually _cared_ , but how would his charge react to the news? Would he hate him for letting him believe such a lie? How would he react to the truth of what happened to his _real_ mother? He _didn’t_ care if the chick did, but…. Akina and Hodari had gotten attached to him. Yeah, _that_ was it.

However, though he might not admit it, he _did_ like him. Akina, the float, the Guard, even some of the Pride Landers who had witnessed their interactions together had started to notice that Makuu _did_ genuinely care for Kitwana’s wellbeing, even if he didn’t openly show it, and denied it when asked. Some could not believe it, others were relieved that the crocodile was starting to ‘soften up’.

And Akina was hoping that, perhaps, he’d finally change his mind about having hatchlings of their own.

Kitwana, meanwhile, was completely unaware of what was going on in his ‘father’s’ head. He was also noticing the strange changes in his body. His wings, in particular, proved to be a nuisance; he did not see them as wings, though, but rather as his ‘forelegs’. They were much more longer and lacked any claws or fingers, and got in the way whenever he wanted to swim around. This frustrated him to no end; he had been dying to make a Death Roll, the characteristic hunting move of crocodiles, but his wings enabled him to do it properly.

He also noted the different… locomotion he had. Instead of walking on all fours, he walked on his two hind legs, which he thought to be too long. He was also confused for his white coloration, rather than everybody else’s green, not to mention the lack of teeth. Was he a different type of crocodile?

“Ah, darn!” he cried out in frustration after his third attempt to catch a fish went awry. He was hungry, but he didn’t dare go ask Makuu for food; he had overheard some of the crocs mentioning croclings tended to be independent from the moment they hatched, which made Kitwana feel a little guilty. He resolved to learn to feed himself to stop bothering Makuu so often, but it proved harder than he originally thought.

“What am I doing wrong?” Kitwana asked no one in particular, he just wanted to tell somebody how he felt, no matter if it was the wind.

Deciding to try again, he took a deep breath to fill his stomach with air-he found it helped keep him afloat-and lay down unto the surface of the water, only half-spreading his wings, and relaxing his legs. He remained unmoving, waiting for a fish to get closer, one small enough for him to actually catch without being dragged to the deeper part of the lake like last time.

Eventually, one tiny fish _did_ approach his beak, looking for something to eat itself. But as Kitwana stretched out his neck to catch it, he released his breath and sank into the water again. Startled, he startled plashing in the water desperately to get back to the surface, startling his meal in the process.

Angry, he splashed the water-this time on purpose-with one leg. Makuu, Akina and the others made it look so much easier! Exhausted and hungry, Kitwana made his way back to the shore, panting. He was so tired he didn’t notice his father approaching.

“Are you okay? You look like you wrestled with a fish.” Makuu commented, chuckling a bit when he saw the state his charge was in.

“I can’t catch a stupid fish!” Kitwana growled in frustration. “I always sink!”

“Come on, kiddo, a fish is not worth throwing a tantrum.”

“I don’t get it! Why can’t I catch fish like you and the others!”

Everytime the ibis pointed out he couldn’t the same things as him or the float, Makuu mentally cursed Akina for her _brilliant_ idea. He bottled the feeling up for the hundreth time.

“How do you manage to stay afloat, Makuu?” Kitwana finally asked after a few more seconds of silence.

“It’s…” He didn’t know what to say, it was pointless to tell him why _he_ could float. “It’s easier if you hold air.”

“I already did that, but as soon as I exhale it out I sink. But _you_ never sink when you do so.” Kitwana looked at his reflection in the water, saw a bit of his father’s reflection too, and again noted the coloration difference… among other things. “Makuu, why am I so different?”

“Different?” Makuu repeated. He panicked momentarily, thinking he had finally caught on. Thankfully, crocodiles were pretty good at masking their emotions.

“I’m white! And I have long hind legs, and my forelegs are…” Kitwana glanced at his clawless, feathery ‘paws’. “Geez, I think I resemble Ono more sometimes!”

Okay, he better think of something before he started to connect the dots! Glancing at the other edge of lake Matope, he noted a few flamingos and egrets among the reeds. One of the egrets was staring at the water intently, and his pupils were following something in it; a few seconds later, he quickly struck the surface near his legs with his beak, and when he lifted his head again there was a fish squirming in it.

That gave him an idea. “Well, if you can’t catch fish that way, you could try using a different method…”

“Like what?” Kitwana asked, sounding impatient.

“Instead of going completely into the water, you could stand still where the water reaches your knees, and wait for them to come. When it’s close enough, catch it in your… mouth.”

Despite finding it weird, Kitwana did as told and went back to the water, but this time remained standing on his ‘hind legs’, completely still; Makuu approached to see how it worked out. He spotted a small school of tiny fish near the reeds. “There, they’re coming. Don’t go after them, let them come to you.”

Kitwana had heard that sentence numerous times. It was the crocodiles’ hunting mantra, and their method of catching prey. Their heavy bodies and short legs rendered them unable to chase after meals like lions, wild dogs and other predators. Instead, they waited, for _hours_ if necessary, either passing off as a log in the water or hiding underneath the water’s surface, waiting for their unsuspecting victim to approach.

And once they were certain their prey were close enough, they closed their jaws on their throats and made the famous ‘death roll’ to drag them into the water to drown.

Soon enough, some of the fish approached Kitwana’s legs, mistaking them for reeds or branches, but it took him quite the willpower not to try to snap them up in his beak.

“A little more…”

One of the fish was more daring than the rest and swan closer to the surface.

“Now!”

In a fraction of second, Kitwana aimed at the fish and dove his head into the water, making such a huge splash that scared the school of fish away.

All except one, which was squirming desperately in Kitwana’s beak, trying to get back into the precious water. Once Kitwana realized he _was_ holding something, and opened his eyes to find his ‘prey’ in his mercy, he started laughing.

“I caught it! I finally caught it!” he cried out happily, jumping around in the water, though he made sure not to open his beak too much to avoid losing his prize.

All the while, Makuu watched his charge fondly. It had been a long time ever since he felt like this, since he’d shown his little sister how to catch crickets… Curiously, she had also started to jump around happily when she finally did catch one.

Realizing he was remembering again, he pushed the memory aside, even though it hurt him to do so. Sometimes he wanted to remember the good times before Scar’s reign, but it had taken him a long time to keep those memories in check to avoid getting all wet-eyed or sentimental.

Crocodiles _never_ cried.

Returning back to the present, he noticed Kitwana had already eaten his first catch, and was currently looking for another fish. He remained immobile until he was certain the fish was close enough, then dove his beak into the water, and seconds later lifted his head out with another fish, this one slightly bigger than the last. Again, Kitwana swallowed it, though it took him a little longer this time due to the size. With his belly quenched, Kitwana shook the water off him, fluffing his plumage and making him look like a real fur ball.

“Hey, Makuu, how come your scales don’t fluff like this when you get dry?”

“Well….” He tried to come up with another excuse. “Let’s say they… flattened out with age.”

“And did you have trouble swimming too?”

Of course he didn’t, but it wasn’t like he could tell him that and make him suspect. “A bit.” He noted the sun would come down at any minute down. “Well, it certainly took you quite a long time to fish your meal, my boy.”

It didn’t take long for Kitwana to see what he meant when he noted the sky was darkening. “I really need to practice…”

“You can continue tomorrow. For now, let’s go back. Akina will be worried.”

Kitwana followed Makuu out of the reeds, but he heard a whisper before walking any further. Without his parent noticing, he stopped to look around. When she was certain Makuu was out of earshot, Dalila peeked her head out of the weeds. “Kitwana!”

Surprised to see Dalila after what happened with Mshale, he approached.

For a few days ever since he saw her, she had changed considerably. She was taller, her down was being replaced by the white plumage he had seen in Ono; in fact, she resembled the adult egrets a bit more, except she was still smaller than them, her she hadn’t grown all her adult plumage, and her crest was still coming out. But her pretty eyes colored like the tree barks were still the same.

“What are you doing here, Dalila?” he asked her in surprise.

“I thought you’d be lonely. And I wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?”

Dalila shrugged. “I know it wasn’t your fault. Mshale brought it upon himself, and he did it intentionally to get you in trouble.”

Kitwana sighed in dismay. “I don’t understand why he dislikes me so much…”

“It’s not you, it’s…” Dalila sighed sadly. “He has it against crocodiles because a croc from the outlands ate his dad during the Dry Season…”

“Crocodiles from the outlands? You mean where the hyenas live? I didn’t know there were crocs there.”

“Me either until I asked Ono about it. All I know is they plotted against King Simba, and were banished because of that.” Dalila recalled why she was here on the first place. “By the way, I also came because I wanted to show you something.”

“What is it?”

“I found a spot where you can see the sun come out!”

Kitwana looked down sadly. “I’m still grounded, I can’t go…”

“It’s not very far. You could ask Makuu if you could go at sunrise.”

“Kitwana!” Both chicks turned their heads and spotted Makuu a few pawsteps away, looking at Kitwana impatiently, though he didn’t seem to mind Dalila. “Let’s go!”

Kitwana glanced at Dalila. “Okay, I’ll ask him. Hopefully he won’t be that mad anymore…”

Dalila nodded, smiling. “I’ll be waiting!”

Makuu called out again, louder and more impatiently. “ _Kitwana_!”

Kitwana rushed towards him. “Coming!”

* * *

The float had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but Kitwana couldn’t sleep. He was worried asking Makuu for permission; he hadn’t gotten a chance, and he was certain it wouldn’t be a good idea to wake him up. But he didn’t dare disobey him after what happened, and he didn’t want to leave Dalila waiting for him there.

Kitwana stood up from his spot and silently walked towards his father’s head, hearing his snoring. “Makuu?”

While usually a deep sleeper, Makuu started shifting awake when he heard Kitwana calling for him. However, he was still irritated about being awoken in the middle of the night. “Kitwana… Do you have any idea of what time it is…?”

“Sorry, Makuu… I want to ask you something…”

“What is it?”

“Umm…”

Makuu grunted. “Spit it out, kiddo.”

“Who are the crocs in the Outlands?” Kitwana regretted asking the wrong question, especially when he noticed Makuu’s eyes widening in surprise.

“Who told you about that?” he said.

“Dalila mentioned it, she said that Mshale’s dad was eaten by a croc from the Outlands…”

Makuu remained silent. Should he tell him? Oh, well, he didn’t have anything to lose in this case, it might actually encourage Kitwana to stay away from the Outlands, and _them_. He sighed.

“They used to be part of the float, but one of them, Kiburi, got a little too… ambitious for his own good.”

“Is it true he tried to overthrow King Simba?”

“I have no idea of where he got that idea from, or why he thought it would actually work, but yes, he did. He challenged me to Mashindano to distract him while his followers killed him, but Ono caught them in the act.”

“What happened then?”

“I ended up beating him, which meant he had to leave the float, along with his traitorous underlings. Then King Simba decreed they were banished from the _Pride Lands_ for plotting to murder him.”

Kitwana blinked. “Why did he do it?”

“Didn’t you hear? They plotted to kill him-“

“Not King Simba. Kiburi. Why did he plot against Simba?”

Makuu grunted in annoyance. “He was not happy with the waterhole Simba picked for us, but it was the Dry Season, it wasn’t like we had lots of options. He wasn’t happy that I went to ask him for help in the first place.”

“Were you friends?”

“Not exactly…” Makuu said, and soon found himself sighing sadly. “We used to be friends, though, when we were still hatchlings. We weren’t exactly close, but we had similar ways of thinking.”

“Why did you stop being friends?”

“When we grew up we had lots of differences, and I’ll leave it like that. Are you done with the question-and-answer session?”

Kitwana decided to ask straight out before he grew more irritated. “Dalila invited me to watch sunrise with her nearby, on a hill. I wanted to ask you if I could go.”

Makuu frowned. “In case you forgot, you’re grounded.”

“I know, that’s why I wanted to ask you instead of doing something rash. I just don’t want to let her down, she’s the only friend my age I have. If you wish, I won’t go to the Kupatana in return for this, but please… I want to see her.”

For a moment, Makuu thought he saw a little spark in Kitwana’s eyes when he spoke of Dalila.


	8. Chapter 8

The hill she had told Kitwana about was not far from Lake Matope or the waterhole where her flock nested, so she hoped Makuu wouldn’t have any trouble with Kitwana coming despite being grounded. Besides, almost everyone was still asleep, so even if he said no, maybe Kitwana could sneak away before they woke up… right?

Dalila waited for about twenty minutes, but just when it looked like he wouldn’t come, soon she spotted a speck of black and white running closer towards her.

“Hey, Dalila!” Kitwana cried out.

“Kitwana, you made it!” Dalila said with a happy flap of her wings. “Did you ask him?”

“He said yes! I still can’t believe he let me!” he looked at the ground. “Though he said this is the _only_ time he allows it, and now will definitely _not_ go to Kupatana.”

“You gave up going to Kupatana for me?”

Kitwana smiled at her, shrugging. “Well, there’s still next year.”

At that moment, the sun finally started to rise. The once inky-black sky started lighting up in a passionate red as the golden orb started emerging from the line where the plains met the sky, bathing the Pride Lands in its golden light.

“Wow…” Kitwana gasped in awe at the scenery. He had seen the sunrise various times, but never like this.

“Rafiki once told the Pride Landers a story about the sun.” Dalila said. “He said that many years ago the sun and water were great friends, and both lived on the earth together. The sun often visited the water, but the water never visited him back.”

“When the sun finally asked her why she never came to see him, the water said the sun’s house wasn’t big enough, so the sun promised to make a large compound so she could visit. When said compound was finished, the water visited, flowing in with fish and water animals, but this eventually forced the sun and his wife, the moon, to go up into the sky, where they have remained ever since.”

“Cool!” Kitwana said. “Rafiki knows lots of stories?”

“Yeah. Perhaps we can ask him to tell us a story sometime, he’s really nice!”

“Dalila, can I ask you something?”

Dalila turned to him. “What is it?”

“Why are you so nice to me? I mean, I’m a crocodile, and you’re an egret. My kind eats yours, and I wouldn’t want to… you know…”

Dalila didn’t answer immediately. Sometimes she forgot Kitwana _really_ thought of himself as a crocodile, but frankly she didn’t care; he was fun to be around, and he liked her for herself, not because of her being the ‘prettiest in the flock’.

“Because you’re my friend, Kitwana.” She said, smiling. “It’s what friends do.”

Kitwana blushed deeply, smiling sheepishly. “Dalila… Thank you.”

* * *

“It was nice on your part, you know.”

Makuu stirred awake again, this time not by Kitwana, but by his mate. Groaning in annoyance, he half-opened his eyes and saw Akina staring at him from her sleeping spot.

“What?” he asked, letting out a yawn.

“Letting Kitwana go see that girl even though he was grounded.”

“I just wanted him to let me sleep.” Makuu said simply, laying his head on the ground again, and trying to go back to his slumber. “Now could _you_ be so kind as to let me sleep too?”

“Right, let you sleep.” Akina said with a small smile, guessing the actual reason he let him go meet her. “Good night, sleepy head.”

Makuu merely grunted in response and went back to sleep.

Unfortunately, this only lasted for about a few minutes.

“Makuu!” Ghubari approached his leader, only to stop when the latter lifted his head to look at him with a growl and an irritated expression.

“ _What_?!” Makuu snarled. “This better be good, Ghubari!”

Ghubari gulped, but knowing he didn’t have any patience when still drowsy, he went straight to the point. “King Simba’s majordomo wishes to have a word with you.”

The majordomo? That brought Makuu out of his sleepy state. “What for?”

“He won’t say, he said it’s a matter he can only speak with you, but if you ask me I think it has to do with… Kitwana.”

He had that feeling too, but he made sure not to show his subordinate the uncertainty. A crocodile never lost his composure, especially if he’s the leader of the float. With his best serious expression, Makuu walked away from Ghubari and the float’s sleeping spot, feeling both Ghubari and Akina’s gazes on him.

He found Zazu perched on a branch from one of the bushes. Well, the sooner he dealt with his, the sooner he could go back to sleep.

“Good day, Makuu.” Zazu greeted respectfully.

“Oh, it would certainly have been a good day if you had come when I was actually _awake_.” Makuu growled, irritated. “What is it you wanted to tell me?”

“It’s about your… charge.”

“What about Kitwana?”

“Well, as I’m sure you have noticed, he’s growing up quite fast. King Simba believes it’s time for him to be put with his own kind.”

It took the crocodile a few seconds to process what he just heard. “Excuse me? With his own kind?”

“He will grown into an adult soon, and he needs to start learning the proper behavior for his species. King Simba asked me to tell you he will soon make arrangements to have your charge join a flock.”

He realized what Zazu was saying: they were going to take Kitwana away and put him with a bunch of stranger birds who would ostracize him.

The selfish part of him internally sighed in relief at finally being rid of his charge, but the part of him that had gotten attached to Kitwana was angry. How would Akina take the news? And Hodari? Heck, how would the float react? They were all fond of the little chick.

The worst part: it would mean he’d have to tell him the truth.

“You and your float have taken good care of young Kitwana, but unfortunately he seems to be learning certain… habits from you.”

“I guess you’re talking about the fight…”

“Precisely.” Zazu said seriously. “Birds are not naturally violent like your species, what kind of damage could that to do him?”

“While I agree with you in that sense, let me remind you that _I_ hatched him. And since you’re a bird yourself, you’ll understand that taking him away won’t be easy.” Makuu said with a frown.

“Ah, yes. The imprinting process. The poor chick never knew his real mother, and was instead hatched by your kind, so it’s normal he’d think he’s one of you.”

“I will _also_ remind you that I made a promise to his mother, and if you know the ways of crocodiles, we keep our promises.”

“I’ve only come to deliver the message, I’m afraid. If there’s something you don’t agree with, you should speak with King Simba on the matter.”

Though the idea of his… ‘foster son’ being taken did bother him, perhaps it would be for the best. However, it didn’t mean he couldn’t at least ask Simba to wait a little more, if only until he found a way to tell Kitwana the truth without crushing him. “Very well.”

Zazu nodded. “If you _do_ wish to speak with King Simba, please come to Pride Rock when the sun its at its highest.”

With that, the bird took off and flew away, leaving the distraught crocodile behind. When he found himself alone, he had mixed feelings about the matter. He made his way back to the float, thoughtful.

Akina lifted her head when she saw her mate approaching. “Makuu? What happened?”

He didn’t reply; he lay down next to her with his gaze downwards.

That let her know something _was_ wrong with him. “What did Zazu tell you?”

After a few more seconds of silence, Makuu responded. “King Simba thinks its time to put Kitwana in a flock.”

“What?”

“Apparently he did find out about what Kitwana did, and is worried about the things he is learning from us. And honestly, I partly agree with him.”

“But you promised his mother you’d-!”

“I know that, I _was_ there, in case you forgot. But it’s _Simba_ we’re talking about, his authority overrules mine. Even if I wanted to do something about it, I can’t make him change his mind.”

“He has no real authority over Kitwana, Makuu.” Akina said firmly. “He might be his King, but he’s not his father.”

“Neither am I.” Makuu said bitterly.

“Maybe not through blood, but he _sees_ you as his father. That’s all what matters.”

Before he could reply, Kitwana returned, looking happy. Akina smiled at him. “How did it go, sweetie?”

“It was pretty cool! We saw the sunrise, and Dalila told me a legend about the sun and the moon!”

“That’s… great.” Makuu said simply, not in the mood to even _pretend_ to find it interesting.

Hopefully, Kitwana didn’t notice; instead he let out a yawn, considering he hadn’t properly slept that night, and climbed on top of Makuu’s head to curl up.

“Thank you, Makuu. I love you…” He said, before falling asleep.

He and Akina looked up at his charge in surprise, but thankfully he was already sleeping and didn’t notice.

Those three words stirred something in the crocodile’s heart.

 _“I w-will always l-love you, son… never forget…_ ”

“ _I love you, big brother!_ ”

“ _Me too!”_

“Makuu?” Akina got worried when her mate remained unresponsive with a blank expression. She gently nudged against his snout.

This seemed to snap him out of it. After blinking a few times, he responded. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

He laid his head back on the ground and shifted to accommodate himself, careful not to wake Kitwana up. If he was doubtful about letting Simba proceed with taking him away before, now he wasn’t sure anymore if he wanted him to go _at all_. He really liked him, and he might say he felt a small bit of… affection? Nah, that wasn’t the appropriate word.

He didn’t manage to go to sleep again.

* * *

When Kitwana woke up, the sun had long risen to its cenit. However, he instantly noticed he was not on top of Makuu’s head, but on his sleeping spot. He was momentarily alarmed until he noted Akina and the float were a few feet away, fighting… amongst each other?

Just then, Hodari approached with a fish. “Good morning, Kitwana!” he placed the fish in front of him. “Akina fished something for you a while ago.”

Kitwana ate the fish in one gulp, and looked down at the gecko. “Where is Makuu?” he inquired curiously.

“He went to see King Simba, though he wouldn’t say why.” Hodari explained, not mentioning _why_ he had actually gone. “Meanwhile, the rest of the float are sparring to better their techniques.”

“Sparring?” Kitwana tilted his head, and then glanced at the fighting crocs. “Why didn’t they spar back at the river?”

“There wasn’t much space to do so…” Hodari said, a bit embarrassed. “Besides, at that time crocs had just awoken from hibernation, so they had to save energy until they fed again.”

As they got closer to the sparring crocs, Kitwana stared in awe at their movements. “How come Makuu hasn’t taught me any moves yet?”

“The other crocodiles are too big to spar with you, he included. But don’t worry, I’m about your same size! I could teach you some moves while he’s gone!”

Kitwana’s eyes lit up. “Would you?”

Hodari nodded eagerly. “Of course! I’ve been dying to have a sparring partner too!” Of course, he’d have to figure out first how to adapt the moves to Kitwana’s bird physiology. It couldn’t be that hard, the only thing Kitwana lacked was a tail, so he’d have to omit those moves… or Kitwana could use another part of his body.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

“Well, the most basic one is the tackle. You gain speed, you lunge at your opponent and put your whole body weight into pushing him to the ground.” Hodari stood on his hind legs, and demonstrated the move, then he went back on his legs again. “Okay, try it out on me!”

“What if you get hurt?”

“Don’t worry, I might be small, but I’m tougher than I look!”

Kitwana mentally repeated the instruction, and proceeded to tackle Hodari. Both fell to the ground, but somehow Hodari was on top of Kitwana, instead of the other way around.

“This is the countermove. You take advantage of the tackling opponent putting _all_ his weight into the tackle; you let him think he has you, then dodge it at the last moment. Your opponent will fall to the ground with a rather painful thud, and you can pin them to the ground.” Hodari explained, before stepping off Kitwana. “Okay, let’s try again.”

Akina heard a small scuffle a few paws away, and turned to see what was going on. She was surprised to see Hodari and Kitwana wrestling with each other. Soon the rest of the wrestling males noticed what was going on, and momentarily stopped to watch.

“Would you look at that?” Ghubari said. “Who would have said Kitwana had it in him?”

“After spending so much time with us, it’s natural.” Balozi added.

Another young male added. “Wow, who knew little Hodari was such a good wrestler?”

Akina realized the others had stopped, she turned to them. “Okay, show’s over! Go back to your sparring positions!” she said with a stern look.

She might not be the official leader, but when Makuu was absent he always left his mate in charge, in part because he knew the float wouldn’t dare disobeying her either. The crocs went back to their own sparring, while Akina divided her attention between them, and the two smaller members of the float.

On more than one occasion, though, she glanced in the direction of Pride Rock, wondering what her mate would say to Simba.

* * *

Simba knew Makuu would probably disagree in one way or another with his decision, but he didn’t imagine he’d come so soon to complain. In fact, he was the first animal of the day who wished for an audience.

The crocodile walked up to the rock, where Simba was waiting. “Makuu.”

The latter bowed his head in respect. “Your Majesty.”

“I suppose you’re here because of my decision.”

“Indeed. Your majordomo informed me you would have Kitwana join a flock.”

“Yes, and considering you came all the way here, I have the feeling you don’t agree.”

“With all due respect, Your Majesty, I don’t think Kitwana is ready to… know the truth yet.”

“He’s nearing adulthood, Makuu. When do you plan on telling him, when he’s fully mature?”

“Of course not, but as some birds have pointed out, when he _does_ find out he will not take it lightly.”

“Maybe, but the behavior he shows is unacceptable for a bird, as some flock leaders have pointed out. Has that poor chick has ever opened his wings, or preened his feathers?”

Makuu narrowed his eyes at the bird. “What are you insinuating?”

“Makuu, he _attacked_ a chick.” Simba pointed out seriously.

“Majesty, in case that egret didn’t _clarify_ , it was _her_ chick who provoked _him_ into attacking.”

“The point here is not who started, the point is the way Kitwana reacted. It’s not proper for a bird, it will be best that he is taught the Bird Way now that he’s still young. If we wait any longer, it might be too late for him to learn.”

“I understand that, but I gave my word to his mother that I would look after her child-”

Although Simba was genuinely impressed he had started taking his word seriously, he noted there was another, unmentioned reason he didn’t agree with this. “I’m not cutting you off from Kitwana, if that’s what worries you.”

The crocodile blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You may still see him if you wish, but the responsibility for his care and wellbeing will be passed to the flock leader. As for your promise regarding his flight, you may watch the lessons if you wish, but I’ll assume you were aware from the beginning that you wouldn’t have been able to teach him how to fly, even if you actually wished to.”

Incensed, he responded. “If you knew this all along, then why did you let me hatch the egg and get attached to the kid in the first place if you were going to take him away anyway?!”

Before Simba could respond, suddenly Zazu flew towards them, panting heavily, and looking scared out of his wits.

“Your H-Highness! Something t-terrible has happened…!”

“Calm yourself, Zazu!” Simba ordered the bird, but he was worried about the state he was in. “What happened?”

“It’s the elephants! They were attacked!”

“Who attacked them?” Makuu asked in genuine surprise; he didn’t imagine any animals being foolish enough to attach the largest beasts in the Pride Lands.

“Was it the Outlanders?” Simba asked.

Zazu shook his head. “N-No! It was the _two-legs_!”


	9. Chapter 9

The inhabitants of the Pride Lands panicked when they heard some elephants had been not only attacked, but also _killed_. Elephants were large and very hard to bring down, if it was even possible, so naturally the idea that there was one animal that could do so scared them. Simba had immediately rushed to the scene, and though it wasn’t really his business, Makuu tagged along, curious about the power of this new predators.

Of course, it took him a while to catch up to the lion king, due to this shorter legs. But when he did, he noted there were lots of herds gathered around the ‘crime scene’, Ma Tembo’s herd among them. The vultures were circling around in the sky, and other minor scavengers were walking around, waiting for Simba’s signal to let them feast. He managed to pass through the taller animals and emerged just in time to see the scene.

Two elephants were lying on the ground, unmoving. There were no visible wounds on the body, but there was a small trail of long-dried blood that rolled down their heads, from a tiny hole embedded in their foreheads. Said river had formed a pool on the ground, which had also dried.

But the biggest shock was that the two males’ tusks were gone: they hadn’t been broken off, rather it looked as if they had been _cut off_ somehow.

Currently, Simba was speaking with Ma Tembo, who was still shaken by the sight.

“They came out of nowhere.” She explained visibly upset. “Those two males were looking forward to mate when the two-legs attacked. They tried to fight them while the rest of us ran away, but those beasts were too fast. Then we heard it; a brief but loud sound. I came back to see what had happened, and I found the two-legged creatures cutting off those males’ tusks.”

“How did they look like?” Simba asked.

“That’s the strange thing. At first I thought the beasts we saw in the beginning  _were_ the predators, but when I came to see I noted there were smaller creatures around the bodies. They stood on their hind legs, their coats were brownish, and they were smaller than an elephant.”

“Well, since they only took the tusks and left the rest of the body, they clearly did not hunt to feed.”

Meanwhile, Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard were taking a look at the predator’s trail. They were the strangest paw prints they had ever seen. The ones closer to the body were tiny, about the size of Rafiki’s feet, but slightly bigger, and with the impression the creature had no fingers.

Then there were the bigger pawprints. They almost looked like the trail of a slithering snake, but thicker and going mostly straight lines, except at the parts where they assumed they had made turns.

“This guy’s certainly heavy.” Bunga pointed out as he stepped on one of the long trails.

“He might be heavy, but he looks like he’s pretty fast too.” Fuli added, examining the parts where the creature had turned. “Otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to make this turns without slipping.”

Beshte thought. “Speaking of which, where do you think he came from? Nobody’s ever seen anything like it, at least not anyone that’s still alive.”

Ono flew down to the group after following the pawprints for a few meters ahead. “Did you manage to find its den?” Kion asked.

Ono shook his head. “The trail heads out of the Pride Lands, I couldn’t see anything farther. Sorry.”

“That’s okay, Ono. At least now we know these animals are outsiders, just like my dad said.”

Meanwhile, the rest of the herds were whispering amongst themselves about what just transpired. They were afraid they would be next, and the threat these new predators posed. Some thought the hyenas were behind this, but others dismissed it; these attacks were too well-coordinated for Janja and his cronies to be behind it. Then the blame was pinned on the Outsiders, but those pawprints didn’t belong to a lion, so the idea was quickly discarded.

But if it hadn’t been the hyenas, or the Outsiders, then who was responsible for this?

Once he was done speaking with Ma Tembo for the time being, Simba asked all the present herd leaders to step forward for an emergency discussion about the new predators. Said animals, Makuu included, did as told just as Kion and the Lion Guard approached.

“Did you find anything?” Simba asked them.

“From what we could deduce, it seems like a sort of cooperation between two animals.” Kion explained. “It would explain the different prints.”

“The bigger one does the chasing, and the smaller one does…” Bunga tried to find a proper, but non-offensive word for the bodies’ state, but in the end he merely signaled at the two fallen bodies. “…Well, _that_.”

“If it’s a predator, then why did he leave the bodies behind?” Bupu inquired. “I mean, I seriously doubt they were doing charity for the scavengers.”

“Perhaps they saw Ma Tembo approaching and fled.” Twiga suggested.

“If they could take down two _male_ elephants, it wouldn’t make sense they’d be scared of Ma Tembo.” Besthe pointed out. “It was more like they fled before they could get caught.”

“Even if they _were_ caught, what makes you think they wouldn’t do whatever they did to you too?” Thurston stated matter-of-factly.

“From what we’ve learned so far, they use tiny black stones as weapons.” Simba explained. “Somehow, they go through flesh and bone, gets stuck inside one’s body, and doesn’t allow the wound to heal. Eventually the victim dies of bloodloss.”

Bupu scoffed, however. “A tiny rock? Seriously? How is a little rock supposed to hurt somebody-Ouch!” The antelope yelped in pain when a small stone struck his flank, and he glared at Ma Tembo.

“You were saying?” She merely said with an annoyed look.

“For now, it’s best not to engage them until we’ve found a way to deal with those projectiles.” Simba said.

For once, all the leaders agreed in something.

* * *

“What’s taking him so long?”

“Perhaps they haven’t reached an agreement about little Kitwana yet-“

“Shut your maw! Don’t say that in front of the chick!”

“He’s asleep.”

Akina glared at the other crocodiles, telling them to be silent with her gaze alone. They did have a point, though, Makuu _was_ taking long in returning. She wondered if he was still discussing with Simba.

“Wow! Kitwana certainly has a knack for wrestling!” said Hodari with a heavy sigh, falling unto his back a few feet away from Akina.

“You seem happy to have a wrestling partner.” Akina said, smiling.

“Well, yeah! I mean, wrestling by myself gets boring, eventually. Sides, it was fun!”

“How did it go with the tail spin?”

“Well, he noted he didn’t have a tail, so he used his neck instead.”

Just then, she saw her mate approaching, and went towards him. “Makuu, what took you so long? What did Simba say…?”

“Where is Kitwana?” Makuu responded with another question, but the look on his face was serious.

“He’s asleep, but don’t leave me hanging! What did he say?!”

“Not here.” He muttered. “That chick might be asleep, but I swear, he has ears like that of jackal.”

Now she was certain something had happened. Akina followed her mate towards a formation of trees a few meters away, while Hodari stayed behind near the reeds, where Kitwana lay sleeping on his belly, his body stretched out, and with a small smile on his beak.

Once he was certain they were alone, Makuu spoke. “There was another attack today.”

“What?” Akina asked.

“The creatures that killed Kitwana’s mother took two more lives, two male elephants.”

Akina paled slightly. She never thought any animal could take down an elephant, except perhaps a pride of well-trained lions. “Is what why you took so long? Did they die in the same manner?”

“Yes, except this time the stones were aimed to their heads. King Simba declared that we shouldn’t engage them until we know how to defend ourselves against those stones.”

“And what did he say about Kitwana?”

Makuu sighed. They had been interrupted, but he wanted to come to an agreement regarding the little chick before coming back here, at least to be properly prepared for when the time finally came. “In two days, we have to take Kitwana to Pride Rock, where Simba will officially pass his care to Bakshi’s flock.”

“Only two days? But that’s too soon-!”

“We have to tell him.”

That was the most uncomfortable part of the conversation. Makuu had been dreading it, mostly for Akina’s sake, but he himself was reluctant to reveal the secret to Kitwana out of genuine… concern for the chick’s emotional state. But he had no time for sentimentalisms, he knew from the beginning this would happen eventually.

Akina, however, was a different story.

“Tell him? Makuu, that chick adores you! You can’t do that to him!”

“I’m _not_ his father.” Makuu repeated. “Even if he sees me as such, I’m _not_. I’m a crocodile, and he’s a bird.”

“He believes he is a crocodile himself-!”

“That’s more of a reason to tell him at once!” Makuu snapped at his mate unintentionally, but he had to _make_ her understand. “Even if we do not like it, Simba is _right_! He must behave like his own kind, and the only way he’ll learn is by living with them, and learning their ways!”

“You said _we_.” Akina pointed out, frowning. “You spoke in plural.”

Makuu cursed himself. “So what?”

“You don’t want to do this either. You don’t want him to go either!”

“It’s not a matter of what I want or not, Akina!” Makuu raised his voice, but he did his best to calm down. After a few deep breaths and a sigh, he continued. “I have to think of the welfare of all the float before myself, and that includes… _him_. Because he’s _my_ responsibility, I have to think of what’s best for him.”

Akina knew it all along; he _did_ care for Kitwana. He will never admit it oudloud because of his pride, but rather tried to mask that concern with another type of motivation.

“What about your promise to his mother…? You said you’d…”

“Teach him how to fly, I know. And precisely, he won’t fly if he believes he’s one of us, and what would a crocodile know about actual flight, Akina?”

Akina couldn’t respond to that argument. He _was_ right in everything he was saying. But she had gotten so attached to Kitwana… And Hodari had too, he was happy to have a friend his own size, for a change.

“When will you tell him?” she said in a whisper, closing her eyes shut.

“I wanted to tell him now, but he’s sleep.” Makuu said, sighing.

“Could you at the very least wait until tomorrow?”

“Akina, did what I just say go through your ear and come out of the other?”

“You said we had _two_ days. If we’re really going to tell him the truth, shouldn’t be enjoy his company for a little longer at the very least? He might grow mad and not want anything else to do with us…”

He had to admit, she _did_ have a valid point there. He sighed. “Very well. I will tell him tomorrow, not a _minute_ later.” As he walked away towards the lake, Akina called out to him one more time.

“Makuu…” she said, worried. “Just… Please don’t be so hard on him.” Akina knew perfectly her mate didn’t sugarcoat anything, not even to diminish any emotional blows he might deal with his words.

“…I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Kitwana had a bad feeling.

Ever since Makuu returned from speaking with Simba, he was acting strange. He was distant towards Kitwana, more than he usually was, and looked absent-minded, as if his head was somewhere else. He wasn’t the only one acting weirdly; Akina looked sad, and she spent the rest of the day with Kitwana, trying her best not to cry. The only one who was acting normally was Hodari, who was also confused as to why the leader and his mate were so… sorrowful.

The next day, the sky was gray and cloudy, almost matching with the mood. It would rain soon, but unlike most animals, crocodiles did not look for shelter. On the contrary, for them, the more water, the better. Kitwana had never seen rain before, so naturally he was curious.

“How often does it rain?” he asked.

“Well, it depends on the time of the year.” Hodari explained. “In the Pride Lands there’s a Wet Season and Dry Season. There’s usually lots of rain in the Wet Season, but on the Dry season there’s no rain at all, and some waterholes dry up, so animals must save water.”

“Is the Dry Season that bad?”

“It’s terrible! There are years where the Wet Season comes, but it doesn’t rain, like when Scar was in power!”

“Scar?”

“King Simba’s uncle and the previous King… Or rather, usurper. I hadn’t been born at that time, but my father’s father said Scar plotted against his brother Mufasa, and killed him to seize the throne. Then Simba returned and…” Hodari made some wrestling moves. “Pum! Bam! He dethroned Scar and claimed his rightful place!”

“And the no rain…?”

“During Scar’s reign, he let the hyenas into the Pride Lands, where they overhunted and reproduced, completely altering the balance of the Circle of Life. As such, the rains stopped coming, and there was a drought that forced the herbivores to flee, both from starvation and the hyenas. Shortly after the other predators followed…”

“Even the crocodiles?”

“Yeah.” Hodari sighed sadly. “But crocodiles need water, shade and food to survive, especially water. It was a hard time for the float…”

Kitwana blinked in surprise at the gecko’s knowledge. “Hey, Hodari, can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“If you’re a gecko, how do you know so much about crocodiles?”

“It’s a funny story. Since I was a little gecko I liked to see crocodiles wrestling, and my dream was to be part of a crocodile float.”

Suddenly, they heard Makuu’s voice. “Kitwana.” When they turned, the crocodile was a few feet away, looking serious and… if Hodari didn’t know him, he’d say he was bothered by something. “I need to talk to you.”

There was something about the tone of his voice that sent shivers down Kitwana’s spine. Nevertheless, he stood up and went to him, followed by Hodari.

“ _Alone_.” Makuu said impatiently.

“Oh.” Hodari stopped in his tracks. “Well, I’m going to catch some crickets!” he said cheerfully and headed towards the reeds again.

Makuu led Kitwana away from the float, sensing the other crocs’ eyes, including Akina’s, following him apprehensively, worried about the what would happen between them.

When they were in some bushes, and out of earshot, he stopped, prompting his charge to do the same.

“What did you want to tell me?” Kitwana asked.

“There’s… something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you…” Makuu responded, rather reluctantly. Usually he had no qualms about going straight to the point, but now he wanted to avoid it the topic altogether. It was just like every time Akina asked him ‘why he didn’t want a clutch’.

“What is it? You’re scaring me…”

Realizing he was only delaying the inevitable, he turned to Kitwana with a serious expression. “…You’re not a crocodile.”

Kitwana blinked in surprise.

“You’re actually a bird. I had to look after you after your… mother was killed.”

There were a few moments of silence from Kitwana, who just stared at Makuu with wide eyes. For a moment, the crocodile thought he was processing the information and would explode at any minute…

…Until Kitwana burst into laughter.

“Hahaha!” the ibis fledgling struggled to talk while laughing. “That was…! You nearly got me there, Makuu! Very funny!” But the laughter died down when he saw Makuu’s expression remained serious, and now showed annoyance.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Makuu said with a deep frown, impatient at his charge not taking this seriously.

Kitwana felt his stomach dropping. “You can’t be serious…! I _am_ a crocodile! ”

“Your mother was injured by something, she didn’t make it alive… Before she died, I promised her I’d look after you, and I did. However, I’m afraid its time we part ways-”

“Wait, what?” Kitwana felt his heart skipping a beat. “W-What do you m-mean?”

Despite his annoyance at being interrupted, Makuu responded. “King Simba believes it’s time for you to be with your own species.”

No, no, it couldn’t be what he was imagining!

“My species is _you_! I’m not a bird, I’m a crocodile! Like you, like Akina, and the others!”

“Kitwana-“

“Is it because I don’t have any teeth?! I’ll grow them eventually, and I’ll be bigger, Hodari said crocodiles take years in growing to adult size-!”

“You’re NOT a crocodile!” Makuu snapped, his patience coming to an end. “Use your common sense, Kitwana! Not only you _lack_ teeth! You lack scales, you lack a tail, you’re not even green! You’ve seen your reflection so many times you should have already noticed the plainly obvious difference between us!”

“That’s because I’m still a hatchling-!”

“You’re a BIRD!! You’re covered in feathers, you have a beak, _and_ wings! Just face it, kiddo! You were never one of us at all! If the circumstances had been different, you would have been my prey!”

The word _prey_ made something in Kitwana’s brain snap. He stood there with tears in his eyes, shocked, heartbroken, but another feeling made its way into him, something he had never felt towards his parental figure before.

Fear.

Suddenly, Makuu’s much more larger size became intimidating, his teeth send shivers down his spine, and a voice in his head screamed at him to run before he was eaten.

But Kitwana didn’t move, not even as the rain finally started falling.

Makuu hadn’t meant to be too hard, he hadn’t meant to say such a thing either; in fact, he didn’t even realize what he said until he saw the tears rolling down Kitwana’s cheeks. The scene was so familiar it made his chest ache, and a feeling of guilt overcame him.

“Kitwana…”

“You’re wrong…” The fledgling said in a voice that was almost a whisper. “I can be as much of a crocodile as you! I will show you! I’ll show all of you!”

With that, the fledgling ran off into the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

He did nothing as Kitwana ran off.

What could he do about it? He was probably the last animal the chick wanted nearby at the moment… At least that was what he thought.

But this way of thinking had cost him everything back then, when he was supposed to look after his younger siblings… If he had been more attentive, they would still be alive.

But this was the Pride lands. Nothing of that sorts could happen to Kitwana! Surely the Lion Guard would be around to save him if he got in trouble, right? That's what they do.

“Makuu?!” Akina ran over to him, looking worried. “What happened?! K-Kitwana just… he ran off…!”

“He didn’t take it very well, as you can see.” Makuu said, sighing.

“I told you not to be too hard on him!”

“Even if I wasn’t, he still would have reacted the same way, don’t you get it? He believed it for so long that he won’t just abandon that belief no matter how many times we repeat the truth to him, or how many times we point out the plain obvious difference between us. And given that we have to take him to Pride Rock tomorrow to hand him over, that might prove to be a problem.”

“R-Really? Is that all you care about?! How to hand him over?!”

The male croc snorted. “We already talked about this.”

“Could you try and be a bit more considerate?!”

“Considerate?! It would have been considerate to _tell him the truth_ from the _beginning_ , but no! You insisted that the best for him would be to let him keep thinking he was a crocodile! Well, look how well _that_ worked out!”

“Are you blaming _me_?!” Akina growled, incensed.

“We’re both to blame, even if I have the lion’s share of it!”

Realizing they were wasting time arguing while Kitwana was out, suffering and _very_ upset, Akina turned her back on her mate. “Forget it, I have no time to argue with you! I’m going to make sure Kitwana is okay!”

He would have protested, but he’d just be digging himself a deeper grave. He let her go after the fledgling; he was probably far by now, anyway. Sighing, Makuu just made his way back towards the lake, and into the water. Before swimming off, however, he turned to Hodari, who had witnessed Kitwana running off in pain, but had no idea of what had happened. “Hodari.”

“Yes, Makuu?”

“Do me a favor. Go tell King Simba I will take Kitwana tomorrow…”

* * *

Kitwana ran through the rain as fast as he could, panting. He had no idea of where he was heading, he just wanted to get away from it all, until finally he tripped and fell on top of the mood.

Once his body touched the ground, he started to weep, his tears mixing with the downpour.

It could not be true.

He couldn’t be… He _was_ a crocodile! Why would Makuu tell him such horrible things out of sudden…

The rational part in him, however, understood now _why_ he was so different. Why he couldn’t swim, why he stood on his hind legs, and why he lacked _everything_ a crocodile should have.

But he stubbornly pushed those thoughts away. He was born in a crocodile float, so the logic thing was that he was a crocodile, and Makuu was just… messing with him. Sometimes he did it, though he had never done something as terrible as this. Or perhaps he was testing him out to see if he had what it took to be a proper member of the float.

Yes, it had to be that.

Maybe if he showed him he could be as much of a crocodile as he, or the others, he’d take back everything he said.

How to show him, though? He wasn’t big enough to bring down any prey yet, and he had no teeth he could use anyway. However, crocodiles didn’t just eat red meat, they also ate fish every now and then when there was no red meat around.

But smaller fish from the banks of the river wouldn’t impress Makuu. He was all about ‘the bigger, the better’. He had to catch a bigger fish from the deeper part of the lake if he wanted to earn his respect.

However, the climate was getting worse, and the normally calm lake was slightly wild, the wind brought forth by the storm was causing waves on its surface. The sight made Kitwana hesitate; he had never learned how to swim. If he couldn’t even stay afloat in the bank of the river, how was he supposed to stay afloat in the lake where he’d have nowhere to lean into if he got tired.

No. He couldn’t doubt of himself. He would show them, he would show Makuu!

Swallowing all of his fear, Kitwana ran into the water, and started swimming… or rather, tried to swim towards the center of the lake. He managed to stay afloat even though he frantically flapped his wings. Kitwana was pulled underwater momentarily by a small wave, but with some considerable effort he managed to get back to the surface, gasping desperately for breath.

Unfortunately, this outburst also drained most of his stamina, and soon he got tired. Realizing it was far too risky with this climate, Kitwana decided to try when the water calmed down. But when he turned around in the water with some difficulty, he realized the shore was farther than a few seconds ago. The current must have carried him further into the deeper part of the lake when he wasp pulled underwater.

Kitwana panicked and desperately tried to swim back to shore by moving his body like he had seen the other crocodiles do, but this only made him sink again.

“H-Help!” He cried out, but the water swallowed him up again, before he managed to lift his head above the water again, gasping. “Somebody! H-Help me!”

A large wave completely swallowed him, and it pulled him deep into the dark, stormy waters. Kitwana tried desperately to swim back to the surface, but his body was not made to move in the water, much less against currents.

Soon his lungs started running out of air, and his vision started fading into black.

A few seconds later, something touched his back from beneath and start pushing him towards the surface.

“I got him!” Beshte cried out as soon as his head was out of the water, carrying Kitwana in his snout. His large size prevented the waves from pulling him underneath, so he swam towards shore, making sure the little bird was above the water.

Thankfully, the Lion Guard had decided to make sure everyone was okay before the storm came, and Ono spotted Kitwana in the middle of the lake, drowning. Beshte immediately went into the water to save him, while the rest of the guard went to alert Makuu as to what was happening.

Once they were back on shore, Beshte gently placed Kitwana back on the ground, and started nudging him. “Kitwana, wake up!”

Soon, the fledgling started coughing the water out of his lungs, trembling and panting heavily. A few seconds later, his vision started to clear up, and he realized he was back on shore. “What…?”

“Kitwana, are you alright?” Beshte asked concerned.

“What happened…?”

“You were drowning! How did you end up that far from shore?”

“I was…” Once the dizziness started fading away, Kitwana recalled what had happened. “I wanted to catch a big fish, but I sunk…”

“Why did you do it, Kitwana? It was very dangerous, and the climate just made it worse.”

“I…”

“KITWANA!”

The chick froze. Beshte noted Makuu was approaching (and he _didn’t_ look happy) followed by Kion and the others. Kitwana would have gone to hide behind Beshte, but he imagined it would only make his father angrier.

Once he was close, Kitwana stuttered. “M-Makuu, I…”

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” the crocodile _did_ yell this time.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“YOU WERE LUCKY THEY WERE AROUND TO HELP YOU, BOY! WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY WEREN’T?!”

“Hey, he just got saved from drowning and you yell at him?!” Bunga pointed out. “Could you be a bit more…?”

Makuu glared at him with the fury of a demon. “Cub, if you pronounce the word ‘considerate’, I’ll throw _you_ to the lake!”

“Bunga does have a point, Makuu!” Kion stated. “Don’t be too hard on him, what he needs right now is some comfort!”

“Look, Kion, the chick is _my_ responsibility, not yours! _I_ will do as I see fit! You’ve done your part, thank you very much, now go away and let me handle this!”

“But-!”

“ _NOW_!”

The tone of his voice and the enraged look on his face made Kion realize he wouldn’t listen to reason. And unfortunately, he _was_ right. Reluctantly, the guard took their leave, all the while glancing worriedly at Kitwana.

Once they were alone, Kitwana shivered when he was glared at again, and this time there would be no one to hide behind.

“What in tarnation were you thinking?!” Makuu repeated the question, growing irritated at the silence that followed. “ANSWER ME!”

“I wanted to catch one of the bigger fish!”

“Why?! What were you trying to prove?!”

“I wanted to show you I could be as much of a crocodile as you!”

That stung, but he pushed it aside. “You thought you’d prove anything by risking your life like this?! You could have DIED!”

“I’m sorry-!”

“Really?! Is that all you have to say?! ‘I’m sorry’?! Do you even understand the risk of what you tried to do?! What could have happened to you?! A mere ‘sorry’ wouldn’t have brought you back from the dead!”

“I t-thought that if I p-proved to you that I _was_ a crocodile, y-you wouldn’t send me away…!”

“That’s the issue here, Kitwana! No matter how much you want believe it, _you’re not a crocodile_! You can deny it all you want, but the truth will _never_ change! What just happened just confirmed that Simba _is_ right! The best thing for you is to put you in a bird flock!”

“No…” Kitwana stepped back, his sobs echoing his broken heart.

“Hate me all you want for this, but one day you’ll thank me for it.” Makuu finished coldly, turning around. He didn’t look back at his… charge. “Tomorrow I’m taking you to Pride Rock so King Simba puts you under Bakshi’s care.”

Kitwana didn’t dare to argue back, he was in too much emotional pain, and he didn’t want to provoke Makuu into yelling at him again. No matter what he did, he would not change his mind.

Sniffling, he followed Makuu at a distance back towards the float.

* * *

For the first time in his life, he was dreading the next day.

But it came, and with it, the end of the deadline. He knew what would happen: he would be taken to King Simba, given to Bakshi, and Makuu would leave him. He didn’t want to, but he had figured out he had no say in the matter, so he didn’t protest.

There was an air of sorrow in the float. Hodari and Akina, in particular, suffered greatly at what was to happen, but the others were sad as well.

Although impatient, Makuu opted to let Kitwana say his goodbyes, in part because he unconsciously still wished to prolong it. The chick hugged some of the other crocs with whom he’d grown a bit close, Ghubari among them, and when he pulled back they made attempts to keep their sadness in check.

Akina did no such thing, however. She openly wept when he hugged her, and she hugged him back. “T-Take care of yourself, okay…?”

Kitwana sniffled. “I will try…”

When he pulled back from her, he headed over to Hodari, who was in an even sadder state, and both hugged each other, sobbing.

“You can visit, you know…” Hodari whispered. “It won’t be the same without you… You were the best sparring partner I could ever ask for.”

“You too, Hodari…” Kitwana said. “I’ll miss you..”

“Kitwana. It’s time.” Makuu said emotionlessly.

Reluctantly, Kitwana let go of Hodari, and followed his surrogate father away from the float, and through the savannah in direction towards Pride Rock. None said anything the whole way, they had nothing more to say to each other, even though Makuu wished the chick would say _anything_ to him. He’d lie to himself if he said he didn’t care if his charge left him without saying at least a goodbye.

A while later, they finally arrived. Just like he thought, Simba was already there, talking with Bakshi.

“We’re here, your majesty.” Makuu said, announcing their arrival.

“Ah, Makuu, good timing,” Simba said, turning to the crocodile. “I’ve been talking with Bakshi here, and she agreed to let Kitwana join her flock.”

Kitwana said nothing.

“I assure you, Makuu, he will be in good wings. I’ll make sure to take good care of him.” Bakshi said.

“I expect so.” The crocodile say. He was getting worried that Kitwana hadn’t said _a single word_. He was just standing there with a blank expression.

Simba noticed, and approached the young fledgling. “Kitwana, since you already know Bakshi an introduction won’t be necessary. From now on, you’ll be part of her flock and she’ll teach you the bird way.”

Again, no reply. Only a slight, almost unnoticeable nod.

“Well, your majesty, I think it’s time I take my leave.” Makuu said, turning around.

“Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” Bakshi inquired, surprised.

He just glanced at Kitwana, who had not reacted to what he said. A part of him did want to say goodbye, or hear any farewell words from him, but… he was no longer his problem. “I think we’ve already said what we had to say to each other.”

With that, he walked away, not noticing Kitwana had slightly turned his head to glance back at him.

But the further the crocodile walked from Pride Rock, the worst the aching in his chest became. And this time he could just not ignore it, because it was too strong. By the time he arrived back to Lake Matope, the feeling was overwhelming him, triggering the painful memories he had been trying to repress for so long.

He ignored Hodari, Akina and the other crocodiles as he went into the water and swam away from them, towards one of the solitary parts of the lake.

He wanted to be alone.

He didn’t want anyone to see him weep if it came to it.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitwana felt out of place.

Since he returned with Bakshi to the flock and she announced he was now a member of it, there was a ruckus. Apparently, what happened with Mshale was still fresh, and most of the other egrets feared for the safety of their chicks. Mshale’s mother, in particular, opposed strongly, but she was overruled by Bakshi _and_ Simba.

Unfortunately, she _was_ right in something: Kitwana had grown amongst crocodiles, who were naturally violent unlike the usually peaceful Egrets, and many assumed he had learned those habits from them. Bakshi assured Kitwana would not repeat that behavior again, for he was there in part to learn the _proper_ way to behave for a bird.

However, he was still treated as an outcast. Apart from Bakshi and Dalila, no other member of the flock wanted him near, in fear he’d hurt them or their chicks, who had also been told not to even talk to him. Mshale seemed to be enjoying Kitwana’s misery, which he hid very well under a ‘traumatized’ façade.

At first he, did nothing. Bakshi suggested him to watch the behavior of everyone else and try it out himself to start practicing, but he ignored the advice and continued to act like a crocodile, if only partly because he still did not accept that he was a bird… or didn’t _want_ to see it. The once hyperactive and happy ibis was now almost a shell of his former self, hidden underneath a seemingly endless ice age. Once he noted that continuing to act like a croc wouldn’t really change anything, he decided to try it out.

That was when the trouble began. No matter how much he tried, he properly imitate the egrets’ behavior.

He lacked the balance to sleep on his feet, and fell to the ground everytime he started to get sleepy.

He’d also fall to the ground whenever he tried to scratch his head with his talon, like he had seen some of the adults do.

When it came to preening his feathers, both with a partner and on himself, his nibbling was a bit too strong than it should be and ended up accidentally hurting his back.

Thankfully, he _could_ feed himself the ‘bird way’, since Makuu had taught him how to, perhaps knowing he’d eventually need it.

As for Makuu, he could not understand why instead of being happy and relieved that he didn’t have to care for the chick anymore, he found himself… sad and missing the little one. Naturally, since he didn’t want anyone to notice, he tried to hide it by sulking and acting in a grouchy way. The float noted he was in a sour mood and, knowing it wasn’t wise to disturb him in that state, they tried their best not to cross his path unless either it was important, or he called for them himself.

And the worst of all: he started dreaming again. Both about the past and the events that led to him losing everything as a hatchling, or about the mother ibis’s ghost, who haunted him and berated him for breaking his promise. He told himself he had looked after the egg and _then_ the chick, which was more than enough for him to survive. Bakshi would teach him how to fly, she knew how to do so, it was something he could never teach the kiddo himself for obvious reasons.

But this didn’t stop the nightmares. Not even Akina knew how to help her mate if he wasn’t willing to accept what was causing this, even though he knew it perfectly. Something urged him to see how Kitwana was, but he always ignored it, despite the pain he felt in his chest everytime he did so.

“Stupid chick…” he muttered, sulking over on a more private part of the lake, where he usually went to cool down whenever he was mad at someone. But this time it wasn’t working. “Stupid promise I made to a stupid bird!”

He would have continued to curse his charge if Akina hadn’t approached him, concerned. She had noted he had started isolating himself from the float most of the time, and he had not slept peacefully. “Makuu?”

“What?!” he snapped unintentionally, turning around with an irritated expression. There were already bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

Akina didn’t react to it, however. “Are you alright?”

“Well, of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?! At last I’m free from looking after that chick!”

“Yet, you don’t seem happy about it.”

“I’m _very_ happy, in case you haven’t noticed!”

“Makuu, you don’t have to hide it from me. I know you, in case you forgot we’ve known each other since we were hatchlings.”

“…..” She had him there.

“What’s wrong?”

Rather reluctantly, he spoke. “…Why did he do this to me?”

“What?”

“Simba. If he was going to take him away all along, then why did he let me hatch the egg and get attached to the chick in the first place?” he said bitterly. “It would have been better if he gave it to Bakshi from the start.”

“You made a promise to that bird, and he was aware of that.”

“And he was also aware I wouldn’t be able to fulfill the one about teaching him how to fly as well.” Makuu sighed sadly. “I think it would have been best if he had given it to Bakshi after all.”

That did make her frown. “How can you say that?”

“He might not live among us anymore, but I’ve kept tabs on him…” against his better judgment, he blushed when Akina gave him an ‘I knew it’ stare. “…What? I have to make sure he doesn’t make _me_ look bad.” He regained his composure. “Anyway, I’ve heard of how the other birds treat him. They don’t want him near, and no matter how hard he tries he just can’t get used to their ways. He learned too much from us… What if he never adapts…?”

“If you are so worried about him, why don’t we go see him?”

He scoffed. “I seriously doubt he wants to see _me_ of all animals again.”

“Why? You were his father growing up.”

“I _was_ , but after what happened I don’t think he sees me as such anymore. Besides, considering he didn’t say a word to me when I dropped him off, I think that just confirms it.”

Feeling compassion for her mate, Akina swam closer and rubbed her head against his in a show of affection. He didn’t push her away, but instead accepted it. There were not many moments when they could be affectionate on this level.

“Just a favor: don’t tell the others about this. I have an image to maintain.”

Akina rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

Today, Bakshi called all of the flock’s fledglings to the first of some special lesson: flying lessons.

This included Kitwana too, since he would soon be old enough to fly, even though he was hesitant to attend at all, since Mshale was there. However, flying was something birds did, so he really had no other choice to attend.

Traditionally, the flying lessons were given to fledglings underneath the old tree next to the water hole, from which they would eventually jump off in the Dege Kwanza Ceremony, also known as the First Flight.

“I’m very nervous!” Dalila said as they made their way to the tree.

“I guess.” Kitwana said, devoid of any emotion.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do fine.” She assured him, though she was saddened he didn’t seem to like the idea of flying. Then again, he was still depressed over learning what he really was, and that the animal he thought his father really wasn’t.

Bakshi and many other fledglings were already there, Mshale included, and naturally the other chicks weren’t happy to see him.

“Great, who invited him?”

“I thought this was supposed to be a flight lesson.”

“Yeah, and as far as I know ‘crocodiles’ are flightless.” This comment stung Kitwana, and the others laughed.

“ _That’s enough_.” Bakshi said sternly. “Kitwana is here to learn because he is also a bird. And given his… mother passed, and his father is absent, he shall learn here.”

“ _Makuu is my father_.” Kitwana thought to himself, but said nothing to avoid any more comments.

Once Kitwana and Dalila had taken their places, Bakshi continued. “If all are present, then let us begin. First of all, what do you understand by ‘flying’?”

Mshale scoffed. “Obviously flap your wings and move upwards.”

“That’s one way to look at it. Flying is a bird’s main way of moving from one place to another; it’s what distinguishes us from the rest of animals. As such, a bird who cannot fly is hardly a bird.”

“So, when do we fly?” another female fledgling inquired.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy. First you shall learn how to properly flap your wings, then you’ll have to hover for a few seconds, glide, and those who are deemed ready will participate in the Dege Kwanza Ceremony.”

All the fledglings, minus Kitwana, chattered excitedly amongst themselves.

“If we’re clear, let us begin the first lesson: how to flap your wings.” Bakshi extended out her wings. “First, extend out your wings at your full wingspan; since you’re not used to flying, before we start you need to warm up first. Flap like this.” She flapped her wings in a quick succession, but not too frantically.

Kitwana watched as all the others spread out their wings and flapped to warm up. He hesitated to do so, since it was not a ‘crocodile thing’, but he wanted to avoid any more trouble. However, as he was about to spread out his wings, suddenly the joints started aching, making him retract them. Confused, he tried again only to get the same result.

The more he tried to open them, the more the joints hurt, and even extended to his shoulders and spine.

Kitwana decided against forcing his wings, but unfortunately Dalila noticed he was not doing the exercise. “Kitwana, you have to spread out your wings and flap.”

“I’m trying, but I can’t seem to open my wings.” Kitwana responded, shrugging in confusion.

Much to his dismay, Bakshi also noticed, and approached him. “Is something wrong, Kitwana?”

“I can’t open my wings… my shoulders and the joints hurt when I try.”

“Could you try again?”

Kitwana wanted to refuse, but he could not say _no_ to Bakshi after she was just trying to help him. Slowly, he started opening his wings, but his shoulder blades and the joins started to ache. Bakshi noted the stiffness in his wings, it was almost as if they were struggling to open at all.

The other fledglings noticed what was going on, and stopped to watch as Kitwana tried and failed to open his wings. Mshale snickered.

“Kitwana, did you ever warm up your wings as a chick?”

He had no idea of what she was talking about. “Huh?”

“Maybe he’s been around crocodiles so much that he lost the capacity of flight.” Mshale pointed out mockingly, and the other fledglings laughed.

Bakshi realized what was wrong, and turned to the rest of the young ones. “Continue warming up, children. I’ll back shortly.” Then the looked at Kitwana. “Follow me.”

He had the feeling something was wrong, and followed her a few feet away from the practice area. Once they were out of earshot, he asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It appears your wings are underdeveloped.” Bakshi explained, sighing sadly. “You say you didn’t properly warm the up constantly, did you?”

“No, only when I tried to swim…” Kitwana confessed.

“Makuu didn’t know this, but young birds must warm up their wings during their early development to strengthen the muscles required to fly properly. However, you never did, so it seems your wings are not used to being fully spread out, and even if they were, I don’t think they’ll be strong enough to carry your weight.”

“What are you saying…?”

“I don’t think you’ll be ready to participate in the Dege Kwanza.”

For some reason, she thought he’d be upset, or disappointed at best, but he didn’t react. In fact, he seemed to take it in a rather calm way. “Oh, that’s all?” he said. “Well, guess I did learn one thing from the crocodiles.”

“Kitwana…”

“What? It was bound to happen, right?” as he spoke, Kitwana’s voice became louder, and angrier. “I mean, that’s what happens when you hatch and are then deceived into thinking you belonged to a species, only to have that taken away from you by the animal you thought to be your father! And now it turns out you don’t even belong with your actual species because you cannot do the one thing that tells them apart from others!”

“Kitwana, calm down…!”

“Calm down? Like that’s going to help me! Mshale is right, maybe I _did_ lose my ability to fly after spending so much time around crocs! And if that’s the case, then I shouldn’t bother to show up at the lessons at _all_!”

With that, Kitwana turned away and started walking away. Bakshi wanted to go after him, but something told her that right now he needed to be alone. Reluctantly, she turned around to go back to the fledglings.

Kitwana just stomped away, pulling his wings closer to his body, and unconsciously bristling his plumage. If there was any rock in his path, he’d kick it into the water if it was small enough. His eyes started welling up with hot tears of anger and frustration, but over all of heartache.

Crocodiles never wept.

But he was not a crocodile.

And now he couldn’t even be a bird either.

All the repressed grief he had bottled up since Makuu handed him over without another word, as if he didn’t care… it just exploded. The tears rolled down his beak, and he started sobbing. He wished he had never been born, that he had died along with... her. He finally came to a stop just at the edge of the waterhole, just at the edge of the water.

He saw his reflection again, and saw how different he was from his crocodilian father. The milky white feathers instead of green scales, a long curved beak instead of a teeth-filled snout, long thing legs instead of chubby short, and of course, no tail. As a chick he used to think he was just a different type of crocodile, but now he understood…

Unable to bear looking at his reflection, Kitwana yelled in anger and kicked the water, distorting it before stomping towards the reeds and sitting there. He just sat there, sobbing in anger and tucking his wings closer to his body.

He stayed like this for a few hours.

“Kitwana?”

He said nothing as Ono landed a few feet away and approached him in concern. “Leave me alone…” he whispered.

“Mom told me about your… undeveloped wings. Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Don’t worry, you just have to exercise your wings, and in a few months you’ll be able to open them properly… Or is it something else?”

Kitwana sniffled. “How could he do this to me?”

“You mean Makuu?”

“He just… gave me away, and he didn’t even say goodbye when he left. He just turned around and walked away without looking back. Did he ever _care_ about me?”

“Don’t say that, he _did_ care about you.”

“If he did, then he did a pretty good job at making it look like he didn’t.”

Ono sighed sadly. “It’s not really his fault, you know. Crocodiles are naturally standoffish, since reptiles are not as emotional as mammals and birds. They don’t openly show certain feelings because they consider it a show of weakness. But just because he wasn’t openly affectionate doesn’t mean he didn’t care for you.”

“He was never openly affectionate, that’s true, but at least I was sure he _did_ love me because he was my _father_ … That’s what I thought. Now it turns out he only looked after me because he promised it to somebody. If he hadn’t, he would have probably eaten me as an egg.”

“Even if that hadn’t happened, he wouldn’t have eaten your egg. Not anymore…”

The word ‘anymore’ caught Kitwana’s attention. “Anymore? What do you mean? He _has_ eaten eggs?”

Ono knew he had messed up, and panicked. “No! I mean, no that I know of… Anyway, it’s a long story. He did use to be quite a troublemaker when he recently became the Leader of the float, but he has matured greatly since then, and he’s a great leader. On one occasion, he even hurt his foreleg on a rockslide while helping one of the crocodiles unstuck his tail from under a rock. ”

Kitwana was surprised to learn Makuu had been a troublemaker once, considering now he was very strict regarding rules and the Circle of Life. However, he sighed sadly.

“Where would that put _me_? I’m not a part of his float anymore, and I never was in the first place. He made it _very_ clear,” He said bitterly. Kitwana wondered if birds were more into physical contact than crocodiles. “Hey, Ono… do birds comfort each other?”

“Usually yes, why?”

Kitwana sniffled. “Well, I had no one to hug me in the float whenever I was sad… except Hodari, but the one animal I wanted to comfort me never did the way I wished, apart from a few pats or words.”

Ono realized what he was asking of him, and smiled kindly. Then he gently pulled the younger chick closer with a wing, covering him in it, and rubbed his head against his in an act of comfort as Kitwana continued to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Given his underdeveloped wings, Kitwana could not take part in the flight lessons anymore, but instead Bakshi made him do certain mild exercises to strengthen up his muscles. Still, no matter how much he tried, he just couldn't open his wings as much as he wanted. Meanwhile, Mshale and Dalila had advanced pretty much in their flight classes, and they learned how to glide in the fifth day.

Mshale's picking was finally starting to drive him to his breaking point, despite his attempts at not snapping and 'behaving himself'.

When the _Dege Kwanza_ finally arrived, the whole flock gathered at the base of the old tree to witness the fledglings' first flight... all but Kitwana. Instead he stayed in the water and among the reeds, hiding out of shame, and watching from afar. Now that no one was watching, he floated in the water like a crocodile in an attempt to calm himself.

The ceremony was rather simple. One by one, the fledglings would jump off the highest branch of the tree, spread out their wings to glide, then fly upwards in a circle, and finally land on their feet perfectly.

This year, only six fledglings made it to this stage of the lesson, Mshale and Dalila among them.

The first two did as expected, but at the landing part they tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. The third fledgling had to be pushed off the branch because she was too afraid to do so herself, and her wings opened in the last moment, but she managed to land on her feet. The fourth flapped his wings too hard and got himself tired rather quickly, which resulted in him landing before time.

Dalila and Mshale, however, were the best flyers. Dalila jumped off the branch, opened her wings at the right moment, and gracefully circled in the air before landing impeccably, which resulted in lots of praise. Mshale's first flight, however, was daring, fast and impeccable, and by the time he landed the whole flock applauded by stamping one talon on the ground, with many even whispering he might even get to become leader of the flock someday.

Kitwana felt very jealous of the attention Mshale was receiving, and walked in the opposite direction, towards the edge of the lake, muttering under his breath, and mentally cursing his stupid, underdeveloped wings.

He glanced at the direction of Lake Matope, wondering how Hodari and Akina were doing. Did they miss him? Makuu probably didn't, if he hadn't even showed around the waterhole to say hello. Now it turned out that because of him, he was flightless; he couldn't blame him completely, however, he hadn't known his wings needed such crucial development. He was a crocodile, after all.

He was about to turn back when suddenly, Dalila landed a few feet away from him. "Kitwana, where were you?" she asked, concerned. "I didn't see you among the others."

"I don't think they wanted me near them. Besides, Mshale would have probably started mocking at me again." Kitwana responded, though he did smile a little. "But I did see you fly. You were amazing!"

"Thanks!" she said, blushing. "It felt so... Amazing! It was like I was floating! I hope you get to fly soon too so we can go flying together."

"Like that would happen!"

Kitwana sighed in exasperation when Mshale landed a few steps away with a smug look on his face. Dalila frowned at the newcomer. "What do you want, Mshale?" she asked coldly.

"Well, the others wondered where you'd wandered off to, and turns out you came to talk to the flightless crocobird." Mshale said, snickering. "Did you see me fly, crocobird? Bakshi said I was the _best_ flyer!"

"Well, congratulations." Kitwana simply said with a neutral expression.

"What, aren't you happy for us?" Mshale started leaning forward in an intimidating way. "Or are you envious that I got to fly while you'll be stuck on the ground forever, like your 'crocodile' dad?"

"Mshale!" Dalila snapped at him.

Kitwana didn't respond, and instead started walking away while trying to suppress his anger. Mshale wouldn't have anything of it, though, and a few seconds later he was blocking Kitwana's way again. "What? You don't like being told the truth?"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Kitwana snapped. "I never did anything to you, so why are you always picking on me?"

"What? I merely don't think you belong here with actual birds. Why don't you go back with your crocodile family? Oh, wait, you can't! Because you're not one of them, and they'll just _eat_ you! That's what those animals do! Eat birds!"

"Mshale, get over it!" Dalila growled with a deep frown. "Sorry about your dad, but the crocodiles feeding it's the Circle of Life!"

"Please! If the 'Circle of Life' was fair, then crocobird here should have been eaten!"

Kitwana shook his head and walked away, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Unfortunately for both, Mshale was already in an emotional turmoil, and he yelled at him.

"Then again, maybe he _did_ intend to eventually eat you after all, that's why he gave you away!"

That was it. All the anger Kitwana had been so desperate to contain the past few days finally burst out. Without warning, Kitwana ran towards Mshale and pushed him with his body, sending him to the ground.

"Kitwana!" Dalila cried out in shock.

Once he recovered from the hit, Mshale glared at Kitwana with hate. "How dare you...?!"

Dalila took off and flew towards the flock when the two fledglings started to fight. Although birds lacked hooves or teeth and couldn't deal as much damage, they were much more fragile than other animals, and one strong hit could break their wing or dislocate a bone.

Mshale furiously spread out his wings and tried to claw at Kitwana by jumping and digging his claws into his face, but he was caught off guard by the ibis' technique. When he jumped, Kitwana tackled at him, sending him to the ground, and then pinned his neck against the ground with a talon. However, Mshale sent dust flying with his wing, temporally blinding his rival, and took advantage of it to get free and take flight.

With this new move, Kitwana found himself at a great disadvantage, and was pecked numerous times whenever Mshale dove down towards him.

"Not so tough now, are you, crocobird?!" Mshale called out smugly.

After being pushed down and unto the ground, Kitwana recalled something Ono had mentioned: you could bring down a flying bird if you altered its balance. When Mshale dove down again and spread out his wings in the last moment, Kitwana struck his wing joint with his neck. Mshale crashlanded against the ground, and was immediately pinned down again by Kitwana's talon, but this time he was holding his head.

"Not so tough now, are you, Mshale?" he said, smirking triumphantly.

"Kitwana, stop!"

Before they could separate them, there was a loud sound, something whizzed through the air at high speed, and hit a few inches away from where Kitwana stood. It was a tiny black stone.

The animals present raised their heads in alarm.

The loud sound and the whizzing repeated various times, and one of the black stones went right through the throat of one of the egrets, killing him on spot.

Kitwana turned towards the source of the sound, and spotted three of the two-legged animals hidden in some bushes on the other side, holding their black sticks and aiming at the animals.

Bakshi cried out. "EVERYONE RUN!"

Chaos followed suit. All the herds fled the scene in panic, but some were injured and brought down by the black stones. The flock took flight, but many egrets were shot and killed in less than a second. Mshale took advantage of the distraction to get free from Kitwana's grasp and fly away in fear.

As Dalila tried to followed, however, one of the black stones struck her in the leg, and she fell back to the ground with a piercing scream of pain.

"DALILA!"

Kitwana was about to go aid her when suddenly the two legs came running, and he froze in his hiding spot. He nearly had a heart attack when one large foot stomped the ground right next to him, but the two-legs were more interested in the dead birds.

Like rumors said, this two-legged animals stood on their hind legs, and were very tall, nearly the size of a zebras. Their hides were brown and green, and their large hind legs were fingerless, like hooves, but they had hands similar to Rafiki.

Two of them picked up the dead egrets, while the third one spotted Dalila trying to crawl away in terror. Dalila started trembling in terror when he approached her, he looked even bigger than before.

"N-No, please!" she pleaded with tears in her eyes. 

The two-legs said nothing, merely bending down and picking Dalila by the throat, despite her wiggling and attempts at pecking at his hand. He noticed her injured leg and seemed to doubt for a moment, but then he made a sort of shrugging motion and turned around, heading back to where he came from.

Tears of horror ran down her cheeks and beak as she was carried away. Kitwana ran after the three animals, making sure not to get spotted, a few meters away towards the beasts they used as burden. There were also three, and even more two-legs around them, carrying strange cube-shaped objects or animal carcasses into them.

The two-legs holding Dalila approached another one who held out a strange object made of thin gray branches. The two-legs lifted a small part of the object, and put Dalila inside it, before closing it again. 

Kitwana watched as the thing holding Dalila captive was put inside the large green beast, and then the two legs headed towards the front to get inside it. The ibis quickly ran to the side of the beast, hoping it wouldn't notice him, and jumped unto its ridiculously short tail, which looked more like a ledge. Then he jumped into the beast's interior.

Much to his confusion, there were no apparent organs, but instead it was a sort of empty space inside the beast. There were lots of those cube-shaped objects, and much to his shock many had animals-mostly small- inside them, kept inside by more of those silver sticks. The one that held Dalila captive was atop one with an aardvark inside.

"Dalila!"

She lifted her head and turned to him with bloodshot eyes. "Kitwana! I'm here!"

Almost immediately, all of the prisoners turned towards Kitwana with hope.

"Thank the Circle of Life!"

"Let us out of here!"

"Hurry, before they come back!"

Although overwhelmed by so many pleas, Kitwana's main concern was Dalila's wellbeing. As he ran towards the cubes, suddenly the beast shook, making him trip, and the floor started to vibrate.

"It's too late, they're moving!" a monkey said in despair.

Undeterred, Kitwana rushed to Dalila's prison, and tried to find the same opening he saw them use to put her in. It took him a few seconds, but at last he spotted the loosened part of the cage, and lifted the stick holding it shut. Then he lifted the sticks that acted as the door, and let Dalila out.

"Kitwana!" despite the state of her leg, she managed to tackle him, sobbing as she hugged him. "It was horrible, I thought he was going to eat me...!"

"Dalila, I'm glad you're okay! Can you fly?!" Kitwana asked her.

"I t-think so..."

"I need you to fly and find King Simba!"

"But Kitwana, you c-can't fly...!"

"I'll try to free the others, but we'll need more help!"

"But-!"

"Now, go!"

Reluctantly, Dalila limped forward towards the opening and took flight, her injured leg dangling.

Kitwana went towards the Aardvark's prison, but this one was different from Dalila's. It wasn't only a latch that kept it closed shut, there was also a strange object with a hole in its center. "How do I open this?!"

"The two-legs introduce a sort of stick in it and turn it to open it!" the aardvark said desperately. "Hurry!"

Kitwana inserted his beak into the hole, but try as he might, he couldn't find a way to open it, and had to remove his beak from the hole.

The floor suddenly shook violently, and sent Kitwana flying backwards, into the air and out of the beast. His shoulder came into contact with the hard ground, and his head cracked against a rock. Before his vision turned black, he saw the creatures disappearing into the distance.

* * *

 

The panicked herds fled to Lake Matope, which was a good distance away from the crime scene. It was still a chaos, to the point Makuu's float had to go into the water to avoid being trampled on. All the while, the herds didn't stop talking about the 'two-legs', and their attack, in which they ended many lives. Thankfully, soon the Lion Guard arrived to calm the animals down.

"Everybody, my dad is on his way! Please calm down!" Kion cried out in a loud voice.

It took a while, but they finally managed to calm most of the animals down, though many of them were still nervous. Soon, Bakshi's flock arrived, landing in the shore of the lake, some of them carrying the still-flightless chicks, others weeping for having lost a mate or a child.

Ono immediately flew to his mother. "Mom, are you alright?" he asked concerned as they rubbed each other's heads.

"I'm alright, Ono..." she said, panting. "But we lost many to those two-legged animals."

"Did everyone else make it?"

Makuu had noticed when her flock landed, and almost immediately he started scanning the group of egrets for a particular fledgling... But he had a bad feeling when he didn't spot him amongst the youngsters. He might not be under his care anymore, but it didn't mean he couldn't ask Bakshi, right? If only to show he was not completely cold-hearted. Reluctantly, he swam towards the shore of the lake and went towards Bakshi, followed by Akina and Hodari (who was on the former's back since he wasn't a good swimmer).

"Where's Kitwana?" he asked. "Is he alright?"

Bakshi was surprised he was asking that, since he didn't look particularly upset when he dropped the chick off at Pride Rock. "He's..." Realization came over her when she recalled he was flightless, and couldn't have gone too far by foot. Oh, no... This meant he had...

"I asked you a question, Bakshi." Makuu repeated, more impatiently this time. "Where is Kitwana? Why isn't he with you?!"

"I...!" Bakshi didn't know what to say. "T-They caught us by surprise, we had to take flight, and..."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

She jumped back at his suddenly hostile tone, and Ono had to intervene. "Makuu, calm down!"

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down when she _left him behind_?!"

"It wasn't my intention!" Bakshi said, ashamed of herself. "We were in a hurry, and we didn't even have time to make sure all the fledglings were safe! I was so scared I didn't... I d-didn't..."

"B-Bakshi, why...?" Akina was glaring at her, baring her teeth alongside her mate. "We trusted you! We thought you would look after him! You _promised_ you would!"

"You can't be too hard on her, guys." Beshte said, approaching just in case Makuu and Akina were considering trying to assault Bakshi out of anger. "She did her best, but she couldn't save everyone."

Makuu snapped. "Forget it! I don't have time for this, I'm going to find him!" Before he could go, however, Beshte stood in his way.

"Wait! What if those animals are still there?!" he said.

"I don't care, I'm not going to leave him there alone with those monsters!"

As he was about to go around Beshte, he spotted a speck of white flying clumsily towards them... soon it crash-landed a few feet away.

"Dalila!" the flock rushed towards her to see if she was alright, soon followed by the Lion Guard, Makuu and Akina. They saw her leg was bleeding, and she was panting heavily.

"What happened to you?!" Bakshi asked her in shock.

"One of those stones hit my leg and they caught me..." Dalila said, panting desperately. "They put me in a sort of cage... and then they put me with other captive animals inside one of those beasts they use to move around..."

"Did you see Kitwana?!" Makuu asked her.

"He w-was the one who freed me...!"

There were gasps of shock from the flock; they found it hard to believe the troublemaker had risked his life to save her. Makuu was the most surprised, but he felt proud of him. "Where is he now?!"

However, Dalila broke into a heap of sobs. "I d-don't know... the beast started to move, and he told me to come get help... He'd try to free the other animals, but I don't know if he succeeded... Or if they captured him too."

This time, he _almost_ literally felt as if something sharp had struck at his heart.

* * *

 

When Kitwana started regaining consciousness, the first thing he felt was a throbbing headache. Soon after, his vision adjusted, and he realized he had been out for some time out, considering the sun had advanced considerably from its zenith. As he stood up, he felt a sharp pain in his left wing joint, and when he looked at it he saw it was hanging. He tried to move it, but an excruciating pain ran down his spine when he did so.

Wonderful, it seemed to be broken.

To make matters worse, it seemed the beast had taken him farther than he initially anticipated. He wasn't in the Pride Lands anymore, but rather it seemed to be the Outlands. He'd be lucky not to be eaten by a hyena, a jackal, or die from dehydration.

What mattered was that Dalila was safe, though.... But he felt terrible at having been unable to help the rest of the captive animals.

Kitwana saw the beast's prints on the sandy ground, and realized they led somewhere farther on both sides. One side led back to the Pride Lands, and the other further into the Outlands, maybe even beyond, he wasn't really sure.

He found himself at odds. He definitely couldn't go after those creatures in this state, he'd be an easy prey, and would only get himself killed. But returning to the Pride Lands didn't seem like an appealing idea either. He didn't fit in the flock, and Makuu didn't want him, so what would he go back to?

Then again, he had better chance of survival in the Pride Lands.

With a sigh, and a limp broken wing, he started following the footprints back to the Pride Lands.

However, soon after the heat of the sun and the lack of water and food started getting to him. He was still young and needed both things on a constant basis, plus the tiredness at being unable to fly made it worse. Soon his feet started to hurt from the hard ground, and once more his vision started to fight, this time out of being completely exhausted and dehydrated.

As the sun began to set, Kitwana realized he might not even make it back home at all. When he tried giving another step, he finally collapsed with heavy pants, the hotness of the ground mildly burned his chest.

He guessed this was it.

He'd die alone in this place.

When his vision started fading into black again, a single tear ran down his cheek, wishing he could have at least managed to tell Makuu that he was sorry for not saying goodbye.

Would he miss him?

Perhaps he would....

... _W-Would he_...?

The last thing he saw before giving in to his exhaustion was one of those transporting animals stopping a few meters away...


	13. Chapter 13

Makuu was... unresponsive for some time when Dalila said Kitwana had probably been taken by the **two-legs**. A few moments later, however, he nearly _attacked_ Bakshi out of frustration and grief, which was only prevented by Simba's timely arrival. Still, the crocodile refused to even look at him, and swam away into the depths of the water to, both literally and figuratively, cool himself down.

By the time he finally re-emerged to the surface, most of the herds had left, except for Thurston's and Twiga's herds, who asked to stay for the night, still too nervous to consider going back to their own places at night with the **two legs** around. He also spotted Bakshi's flock on the reeds, which was all gathered around Dalila, who was seemingly recovering form her injury.

It was nighttime already, so most of them were already asleep, his own float included.

Makuu glanced in the direction of the water hole that had been the flock's home. What had happened to Kitwana? If he _was_ captured, then what would become of him? A meal? Or did those creatures have more insidious things in mind?

Part of him blamed himself for this. If he hadn't let him go that easily, if he just had... Great, he was thinking on 'what ifs' again. The worst part? He didn't even share a proper goodbye in his haste to just be done with it. Even if Kitwana hadn't said anything, _he_ should have. He just repeated the same mistake that led him to lose his siblings in a similar manner.

The only difference? On this occasion he _still_ had a chance to do something to save him.

And this time, he _wouldn't_ 'let it slip'.

Silently, he swam towards the shore, and started heading towards the watering hole. Surely the beast's prints were still there, right? If he could only follow them to the **two-legs'** den and save Kitwana before he was eaten...

Makuu stopped when he heard the bushes nearby rustling despite not being a single breeze tonight. He stopped in his tracks, and spoke without turning around. "Come out, I know you are there."

A few seconds later, Hodari peeked his head out of the bushes. "Are you going to look for Kitwana?"

"I am. Don't you dare trying to stop me."

"I don't want to stop you, Makuu. I want to go with you."

The crocodile looked back at him in surprise. "What?"

"I don't want to stay here crossing my arms while Kitwana is in danger! I want to help you!"

"Hodari, I... appreciate the gesture, but those two-legged animals are apparently more dangerous than hyenas, jackals _and_ Kiburi's float together. I don't want you to get squashed."

"They won't be able to detect me as easily, I might be able to infiltrate their lair and find Kitwana. Sides, even if they do I still got my moves!" the little gecko did another attempt of the tail spin, and his tail ended up hitting his head again. "Ow!"

Makuu rolled his eyes. However, Hodari _did_ have a point. A crocodile wasn't precisely good at hiding in non-watery places, and he could be easily spotted because of his green scales. A gecko, however, at the very least could hide behind a rock or in the shadows.

Suddenly, he heard more bushes rustling, but this time it was easier to spot the perpetrators. Ghubari, Balozi, Bayana and... Akina?!

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed in a low voice.

"You didn't think we'd let you go against those animals all by yourself, did you?" Balozi pointed out matter-of-factly.

"It's too dangerous! I cannot ask you to come with me when this is something I must do alone!"

Bayana snorted. "How curious, since judging by what just transpired a few seconds ago, Hodari was going to join you. And he's tiny."

"Well, yeah, but that means he wouldn't be as easily spotted by the two-legs!"

"But he won't be able to help you if you decide to confront them directly."

"Besides, we're not just going to sit while little Kitwana is in trouble!" Ghubari stated. "He might not be a crocodile, but he's still part of the float!"

Makuu was partly moved at how much loyalty they were showing, but he was still worried about their wellbeing. Before he could say anything else, this time it was Akina who spoke, stepping forward.

"Let's go ahead while Makuu considers his options." She said, indirectly teasing her mate.

As she expected, he reacted almost instantly. "In case you forgot, Akina, _I'm_ the leader around here. Let's go before anyone else decides to join unexpectedly."

She almost giggled at the last part, but she was content with a small smile, knowing she had won. Again.

The group of crocodiles (and a gecko) headed over towards the now-deserted watering hole. A few spots were stained with blood from the animals that had been injured or killed, though in the latter cases the bodies were gone, probably taken by the two-legs as well.

The footprints weren't that hard to find, though, since they were always continuous and there weren't any spaces between the steps. Following them was the issue. They followed the train of snake-like prints throughout the savannah and the fields, eventually coming to the edge of the Pride Lands.

Makuu was reluctant to let the other crocodiles, especially Akina, follow him into the Outlands. Kiburi was somewhere in these desolate places, and he had no idea of how he'd react if he saw Akina... what was he saying? Of course he knew how he'd react. He'd sweet talk to her while being aggressive to the others, especially Makuu himself; Kiburi was still sore that Akina chose the crocodile leader over him.

As they advanced into the Outlands, Makuu recalled when he once passed through this place before, as a hatchling, when Pua had no choice but to lead the float out of the Pride Lands when the hyenas invaded, following the fleeing herds.

The tyrant, Scar, allowed those hyenas to overhunt and overbreed, forcing many out of their homes for their own survival, the crocodiles included, especially when the hyenas preyed on countless hatchlings despite the law that forbad the killing of young. And when Pua went to Scar to complain, he was turned down, and ordered to keep the herds inside the Pride Lands by positioning his crocodiles in all the river areas that led out of the Pride Lands. And of course, Pua refused and led the float on an exodus to find a new home.

As they advanced, the tracks were less and less noticeable when they passed through rocky paths, or there were areas where the wind had already blown them away. It was only thanks to Hodari's close examination and Makuu's previous knowledge of this area that they didn't end up getting lost.

"So, where do you think they live?" Ghubari asked casually after a long, uncomfortable time of silence.

"Maybe in a cave." Balozi said. "They'd need space for those other beasts they use as transport."

"Judging by their physiology, maybe they're related to primates. Maybe they live in trees."

Bayana shook his head. "Trees? In the Outlands? I highly doubt it."

"Well, they have to come from _somewhere_. Maybe from another kingdom?"

"If they do, they must have come from a far away one if nobody's seen those animals around here before. Not even _Rafiki_ knew about them!"

"Would you lower your voices?" Makuu hissed. "Or do you want to attract all the Outlanders in about five kilometers around?!"

"Speaking of Outlanders, do you think... _they_ are fine?" Hodari asked, procuring not to mention Kiburi's name directly. "I mean, it's been a while since we last saw them."

Makuu knew who he was talking about. "They're fine. They're crocodiles."

Akina caught a smell in the air. "Hey, do you smell that?"

Bayana sniffed the air. "You mean the scent of fresh fish?"

Makuu sniffed the air and, indeed, felt the aroma of fish. Following the trail of the odor, they came across an unusual sight: a fish on top of a bunch of leaves underneath an old, withered tree.

"Well, would you look at that?" Ghubari said, licking his chops as he walked forward to get it. "Who wants some fish? I'm starving!"

"Wait, don't you think it's a bit... suspicious?" Hodari pointed out. "I mean, how did a fish get so far from the water? And who left it there?"

"Maybe a stupid hyena forgot it there. Well, it's their loss."

Makuu had a bad feeling about this. Hodari _was_ right, a fish in the middle of nowhere, far from the water and just laid on the ground as if expecting somebody to come and grab it that easily _was_ suspicious. If living in the Outlands was hard, the hyenas wouldn't just leave some potential meal lying around for anyone to steal it.

Unless...

"GHUBARI, NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

He quickly galloped over to Ghubari before he could grab the fish, and pushed him out of the way just as something came from beneath him and pulled him up.

"MAKUU!"

Once he recovered from the shock, Makuu found himself trapped in a sort of hanging web. It looked like a spider's web, but thicker, and it was completely closed from above, trapping him in it. It was hanging from the branches of the withered tree.

"Makuu, are you okay?!" Hodari asked when he and the others ran towards their trapped leader.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" was the annoyed reply.

"Think this trap belongs to the two-legs?!" Bayana said.

"Unless the hyenas became smarter, probably yes!" Balozi retorted.

"We have to get him down before they come back!" Akina snapped, trying to grab the net with her jaws, but it was out of their reach. Hodari climbed on the tree towards the rope from which the web hung, but it was too thick for his teeth. Balozi, Ghubari and Bayana tried with all their might to make the tree bend a bit, at least enough for Akina to grab unto the web, but the trunk was far too thick and hard to even move an inch.

"The trap's sprung! Let's go!"

The crocodiles grew alarmed when they heard a new voices, and various steps. Hodari went to the highest point in the tree, and saw the two-legs were approaching on foot, all of them holding the mortal black branches. "The two-legs are coming!"

Realizing they were running out of time, Akina turned towards Ghubari and the others. "Balozi, Bayana, lend me a paw to reach the net! Hurry up!"

However, the two-legs were just running downhill, they would be there in a matter of seconds. Makuu realized they would not make it alive if they wasted precious time by trying to free him... They wouldn't stand a chance against so many black branches...

He knew what he had to do.

"All of you! Forget about me and flee!"

Akina, Hodari and the others looked at him in shock.

"What?! Are you insane?!" Akina snapped.

"There's no time to argue, Akina! Take Hodari and the others to safety! I'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Yes, you will! That's an _order_!" he said sternly.

"B-But, Makuu...!"

" _NOW_!"

Akina was frozen in shock for a few seconds, but when she finally reacted, she was close to weeping. With no other choice, she turned around and ran back the way they came, followed closely by Hodari and the others, who stared regretfully at their leader before disappearing through the dry canyons.

It hurt Makuu to speak to her like that. It hurt in the depths of his being, but what mattered was that she and the others were safe. As they left, the two-legs arrived, and he was momentarily mortified when a few were going the same way Akina and the others had left. However, the apparent leader lifted his arm, before they could do so, instead motioning at Makuu with his head.

As this creature approached, Makuu could examine it more closely. It was just like the other animals who managed to see them from afar said, but its face was flat and brown, and had no fur except on its head and around its rather tiny mouth.

"Wait until I get down, you furless monkey!" he snarled, struggling in the net. "I'll make you wish you never set a foot around here!"

Much to his confusion, however, the animal didn't reply. Instead, it was staring at him as if he were an insect, and chuckled humorlessly as it stared at the other members of its pack. "Well, boys, looks like we got ourselves a 'fighter'," His voice was deep and with a dark echo. "It has a good size too and it looks healthy."

"Indeed. Perhaps he'll be of more profit alive than dead. That buyer wanted two crocodiles, didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. Since we already have one in our possession, this one will suffice for the buyer." The two-legs in charge stepped back and turned around. "You know what to do."

The pack of two-legs approached, holding up their black weapons. Try as he might, Makuu could not free himself from the web; but he would not give up without a fight. One of the two-legs cut the rope that held the web up, and he fell to the ground with a painful thud. Before he could even react and defend himself, however, something fell on top of his eyes, blocking his view, and then he felt the two-legs all coming on top of and putting all their weight to pin him down. They forcefully closed his jaws and used something sticky to bind them shut. And with his eyes covered, he couldn't do anything against them.

Few seconds later, he felt a stinging sensation on his neck, and struggled to get free, but soon he felt weak, and sleepy. Was this another of their tricks? He did his best to stay awake, but whatever they used to make him sleepy was winning out his will to fight...

Eventually, he was forced into a long sleep.

....

When he started regaining consciousness, he felt dizzy and his head hurt. His vision was blurry, but he could tell he was in a dark place. Was this the two-legs' den? With a great deal of effort, he managed to get back on his feet, even though his legs were shaking. He also had a strain sensation on his throat, as if something was clutching his neck tightly.

Once he got a bit more used to the dark and his vision cleared a bit, he noted there were some strange objects ahead of him, and there seemed to be animals inside them. Wait, animals...?

Makuu tried to move forward, but after a few steps something prevented him from going any further, and the choking sensation intensified. Confused, he tried again, only to have the same result; the harder he tried to walk forward, the stronger the choking sensation became. He turned around to see what was the problem, and saw a strange rope made of a dark, hard material, mostly made up of rings conjoined with each other, and it was apparently attached to... him?

"What the hell is this...?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well, look who is finally awake."

That voice... No, it couldn't be. Makuu turned his head to see who had talk, and his pupils shrunk when he was met by a pair of deep brown eyes.

"Kiburi?" 


	14. Chapter 14

"Psst. Hey, are you awake?"

Kitwana closed his eyes shut and tried to hide further in his good wing, grumbling.

"Wake up, kiddo!"

Finally, the ibis fledgling started opening his eyes, only to shield them immediately when he was met by blinding light. It took him a few seconds to get adjusted to it, but most of all, he wanted to see who was talking to him. "W-Where... where am I?"

"You're in the Serengeti National Park. More specifically, you're in the rehabilitation area."

Kitwana tried to move, but his wing broken wing was completely stiff and he couldn't move it. When he looked at it, he saw there was a sort of wooden stick tied to it. He started pecking at it.

"No, no! Don't take it off, it'll help heal your wing!"

This time, Kitwana did turn around to see who was talking, and he saw a black shape just outside this... place. It reminded him of a cheetah, but much more smaller with black fur, except on the tip of its tail and its chest, which were white. Its green eyes were curiously staring at him.

"Who are you...?" Kitwana asked, still dizzy.

"My name is Jiji, kiddo, and I'll be your companion and guide during your stay." The feline said cheerfully.

"Are you a cheetah?"

Jiji laughed heartily. "No, kiddo, I'm not a cheetah, but you could say I'm distantly related to them. I'm a cat."

Kitwana's head hurt, but he started remembering what happened before he woke up. He had tried to walk back to the Pride Lands, but the exhaustion and thirst made him collapse, and he fainted. "Hey, is this heaven?"

"Nop. You're pretty much alive, and you're lucky for that! If the rangers hadn't found you, you'd be in a vulture's stomach!"

"R-Rangers...? What? What are you talking about...?"

Wait a minute.... Once his vision adjusted, he realized he was inside one of those strange prisons he had seen the animals, the thing Dalila had been put into.

The black cat jumped back in surprise when suddenly the ibis started to yell in fright, and banged against the bars of the cage, trying desperately to get out of it. "Whoa, calm down, kiddo! You're going to hurt your wing even more!"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! THEY'LL BE BACK AT ANY MINUTE!"

"Who?!"

"THE TWO LEGS! THEY WILL KILL ME!"

Jiji knew what was going on without even asking. This guy had probably seen the poachers in action, and now thought they were all evil. "Kiddo-!"

Kitwana was too frightened to listen. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Boy-!"

"LET ME OUT!"

Finally, Jiji lost his patience and gave the chick a smack in the head, but with his claws still sheathed. He didn't want to hurt him, he wanted him to calm down. "Listen to me, kid! You're _not_ in danger! I'll explain everything to you, but I need you to calm down!"

Kitwana was momentarily stricken with shock by what just transpired, but he didn't want to receive another hit, so he rubbed his head with a whimper, nodding, though he did retreat further into the prison's corner.

"Okay." Jiji said, more calmly this time, and lay down. "First of all, the 'two-legs' are called men."

"M-Men?" Kitwana repeated.

"Yeah, or 'humans' if you prefer. They're creatures that live all over the world, and they rule most of it. Like you've probably seen, they walk on two legs, their backs are completely erect, and they have a uncanny resemblance to... primates, but they aren't covered completely in fur."

"All over the world? What do you mean? There are more of those creatures?"

"Millions of them distributed over the world. And like animals, there are different human types, or 'species' if you wish to call it that."

Kitwana was still terrified. "Why do they come to the Pride Lands to kill innocent animals for no reason at all? Or put them in small prisons and take them away?"

Jiji sighed sadly. "That's one type of men: the ones who don't care about animals at all. They're poachers, and they do that to earn money."

"What's money?"

"It's a sort of green paper Men use to obtain new stuff. It's what moves most of them; in a way they need it to survive. I can't really understand the concept either. Anyway, poachers sell those animals, or whatever body part they obtained from an animal corpse, to other men who wish for exotic pets, or to expose them in places called zoos, or for trophies."

There were lots of words the cat was using that made no sense for Kitwana. "What does 'pet' mean?"

"Animals who willingly live alongside humans as companions."

"Are you kidding? Which animal would want to live with those monsters?!"

Jiji raised an eyebrow, annoyed. "Me."

Oops. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean...! But... you're a pet?"

"Actually, you could say cats are in-between being a pet and being wild. There are other animals, like dogs, parrots, hamsters who are completely in the pet area."

"That doesn't explain what is this place."

"Like I said, this is the rehabilitation area. Injured wild animals are brought here to recover and heal, and when they're better they're released back into the wild, or put in a sanctuary if they cannot survive in the wild without human assistance."

"I thought you said poachers sold animals to other humans."

"Oh, right!" Jiji laughed embarrassed. "Indeed, but the men here are not the poachers. They are the opposite: rangers."

"Rangers?"

"Instead of hunting animals for sport or money, they make sure the poachers don't go around hunting and save any injured animals they find, whether they were injured by poachers or not."

Kitwana would have kept asking questions, but he felt his stomach growling. He was starving. "Hey, do you have some food?"

"There's food in there for you, in that plate." Jiji said, signaling to a round, silver object with strange brown pellets. "I must tell you, though, you'll probably not like it the first time, but it's special food for injured birds."

Kitwana approached the plate tentatively, took one of the pellets in his beak and swallowed it. He immediately spat it back out, sticking out his tongue. "It tastes like dirt!"

Jiji couldn't contain a chuckle. "You'll get used to it eventually. When you get even better, they'll feed you real food. But you won't get better if you don't eat."

Reluctantly, Kitwana ate a few more of the brown pellets, doing his best not to taste them. They did sate his hunger, though.

Jiji perked his ears when he heard the door opening, and saw his human coming in. He quickly turned to the chick. "Kiddo, my mistress is here. Trust her, she will help you."

Unfortunately for Jiji, Kitwana's unpleasant previous encounters with 'men' were still fresh, and he tried to step further into the corner of his cage. Jiji moved aside and made way for the she-human, whose hand stroked the cat's head and ran down his back, which he leaned into with a purr.

Soon, the human peeked into the cage. Unlike the male 'men', the female had a more delicate-looking face, gentler green eyes and no fur on her face. Instead, all of it grew solely on her head, cascading down into dark brown locks of hair. Her skin was also pale. She offered the fledgling a gentle smile.

Kitwana thought his heart would stop at any minute when her hands entered his prison and grabbed him, all the while trying not to move his broken wing; he was tempted to peck at her, but Jiji had said she could be trusted, and she hadn't yet shown any hostility.

"D-Don't hurt me...!" he whispered when she took him out of his prison.

Oddly, she didn't reply to him.

Once taken out in this female's hands, Kitwana could take a better look at the place. Its walls were white, but they seemed a bit run-down, and there were strange white lights just above them. At the sides of the room there large, long metal rectangles with either more prisons (most of which were empty) or other strange objects he had never seen before.

The female human (or she-man as Jiji referred to the females of this species) placed him on top of a slippery surface. His trembling legs caused him to fall on his rear when he lost his balance. Jiji jumped down into the floor, and then up onto the same surface, but he didn't seem to have the same problem.

Much to Kitwana's confusion, Jiji didn't speak with words when he talked to her, but instead spoke out a loud _meow_ sound. However, she seemed to understand it, and turned around.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"Nothing." Jiji replied. "It was a simple meow."

"How do you talk to them?"

"You can't. For some reason, we animals understand men perfectly, but they cannot understand animals. To them, any words we say are just growls, purrs, whines, or else depending on what type of animal you are."

Kitwana blinked. "That's weird."

"Tell _me_. I've  _lived_ with men since I was born."

Kitwana started trembling once more when the she-man turned returned, holding a small instrument in her hand.

Kitwana was still wary, but when he saw a few droplets of water running down that thing-later he would learn it was a 'feeding syringe'-he hesitatingly opened his beak. He felt the syringe's tip gently touch his tongue, and then he felt the cool, refreshing water in his mouth and going down his dry throat. Sadly, it wasn't as much water as he wanted to drink. The human gave him to drink little by little.

Once she was done with her examination, she picked him up and placed him back into his 'prison' as gently as she had taken him out of it.

He watched as the she-man took out the few animals that did occupy those prisons-mostly small birds or mammals-and paw-fed them or gave them to drink, among other things.

The shocking thing was that most of those animals didn't seem to be afraid of the she-man; on the contrary, it seemed they enjoyed her cares. He couldn't believe that this was the same species as those cruel men that so blatantly broke the Circle of Life... Poachers, Jiji said they were called.

He wondered what would be the fate of the poor animals in their power.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. 

It was true, he hadn't seen Kiburi for a long while ever since his last failed attempt at beating him, but he never imagined those creatures would have captured him.

He looked almost the same but he was thinner to the point his ribs were slightly seen, his eyes looked tired, and that fire they used to have seemed long extinguished. Kiburi's bright green scales had turned dull and dirty.

Also there was a strange, large black ring closed around Kiburi's neck which was attached to those smaller rings stuck to the wall.

Makuu was completely speechless. "Kiburi?"

Kiburi snorted, annoyed. "Is that all you've got to say? 'Kiburi'?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he glanced back at the things that kept him attached to the wall. "I'm a prisoner as much as you."

"Well, well... Look who we got here."

Makuu glanced to the rest of the room when he heard that third voice, and noted he and Kiburi weren't the only captives there. A few steps ahead there was a cheetah in a cage, and on top of that cage was a smaller one with an aardvark inside. Next to the cheetah's jail was another, much smaller round cage with a blue cobra in it.

On the other side, there was a zebra and an impala, but only their heads could be seen, the rest of their bodies were concealed in their strange prison. It looked like a giant box, with only enough space for them to fit their heads... well, the impala's head barely reached to the door of that box. Just to the left of that prison, there was a sobbing baby elephant, whose right rear leg was also attached to the wall with another of those black rings.

"Who is it?" cried out a voice from a hanging, smaller circular cage.

"Another crocodile." The male cheetah responded with a sigh of dismay.

"Where are we?" Makuu asked.

"We're in the two-legs' lair, I think." The female zebra answered with a snort.

Their lair...? Wait, if this was the lair, then it meant... Makuu looked around frantically for a particular chick with white feathers, but the only bird he found was the drongo inside that circular cage. Perhaps he was in another part of the lair? Had the other animals seen him?

"Have any of you seen a fledgling around here?!" he asked.

"Fledgling?" the female cobra repeated in confusion.

"Could you a bit more specific?" the zebra said.

"He's small, long-legged, with white feathers! His name is Kitwana!"

The aardvark twitched his ears when he heard the name. "Kitwana?"

Makuu looked at the aardvark with a hopeful gaze. "That's right! Have you seen him around here?" He didn't notice he had leaned forward, and the collar started choking on his throat.

"He climbed unto the two-legs' beast and freed that other chick... Then he tried to release me, but the beast shook violently and sent him flying off." The aardvark lowered his ears and gave the crocodile leader an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I don't know what became of him..."

Although partly relieved that Kitwana was not in the 'hands' of these two-legs, Makuu couldn't help but worry even further about the fledgling's whereabouts. Was he in the Outlands? What if he was found by the hyenas or jackals? Or vultures? There were so many things that could kill him in that place that it would take him a while to list them all.

Makuu heard a chuckle beside him, and he noticed Kiburi was giving him a mocking look.

"So it _was_ true, after all?" he snickered. "You _were_ playing _mother_ to a _bird_?"

Makuu frowned. "I kept a promise, it's different. Perhaps you should try it out sometime, if you did maybe you'd be taken more seriously."

"Don't dare talk to me about keeping promises, Makuu, when _you_ never kept any promises yourself."

"Sorry to interrupt your catching up, but the last thing we need is to find amongst each other." The female drongo said. "We need to stick together and think of a way out of here."

Kiburi snorted in reply. "Keep dreaming, bird. Those things will come back at any minute, and who knows who will be next. Perhaps you? Or the zebra? Or maybe Makuu? Thankfully it will be Makuu."

"I'm right next to you, Kiburi, and I can hear you perfectly." Makuu snarled, offended.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Was the sarcastic reply.

Before they could argue any further, the entrance to the lair opened and some of the two-legs came in. All the captives retreated further into their cages in fear, except Kiburi and Makuu, in part because they had nowhere to retreat further into. Kiburi merely lay down with his head resting on his forelegs.

Makuu, on the other hand...

"YOU!" he tried to run towards the animals, but the collar didn't allow him to move away from the wall, and the choking sensation intensified. This didn't stop him, though, and he wiggled violently. "WAIT UNTIL I PUT CLAWS ON YOU!"

"Knock it off!" the cheetah whispered hurriedly to him.

One of the two-legs, however, was staring at Makuu with what seemed to be amusement. He uttered no sound of any sort, but there was a dark air about him and his companion who was putting grass into the zebra and impala's stalls.

After a while, two-legs threw two big pieces of red meat towards the crocodiles. Once all the animals had their ration for the day, the two-legs left. Makuu sniffed the meat warily, but it didn't seem to have any substance... Hunger overruled caution, and he devoured one of the pieces of meat. It tasted almost like antelope, but he could tell it wasn't really antelope meat.

He noticed Kiburi hadn't touched the other piece of meat. In fact, he seemed to be ignoring it. "Are you going to eat that?"

Kiburi merely grunted and turned away.

Oh, well, it was his loss. Makuu grabbed the other piece of red meat and swallowed it whole, but again, Kiburi didn't even turn around, he merely stared at the wall, his back turned on him. He had half-expected him to at least defend his meal, but he gave it up easily...

He wondered if something was wrong with him.

No, why should he care about anything that happened to _him_? He had betrayed him, the float, Akina... He would never forgive him for it. He could rot in this damp place for all he cared.

But then, why _was_ he worried about him?


	15. Chapter 15

_The float departed from lake Matope (or what little was left of it) before sunrise, and headed towards the Outlands. The females were in the center, and the few hatchlings that still hadn't been preyed on by the hyenas were tucked into their throat pouches. Pua and the large males took care of any hyena that tried to stop them on Scar's orders, and this time the crocodiles showed no mercy, like the hyenas had shown no mercy to those baby crocodiles they ate._

_Unfortunately, one of the mothers, Nyota, had lost most of her clutch to those animals, and only three remained: her elder son Makuu, her middle son Ukuru, and her younger daughter Ungwana. Their father didn't partake much in their education, since the crocodile way decreed that 'females look after the hatchlings, while males provide food for the float', but he did what he could to help her under these circumstances._

_Days after leaving the Pride Lands and wandering through the deserted Outlands with no water and a terrible heat, Nyota sensed her time would soon come to an end. Knowing the father of her hatchlings would probably not agree, she secretly spoke to Pua, asking him to lead her two younger children away, she needed to ask speak with her eldest alone. He solemnly granted her request, and promised her he'd look after them when she was gone._

_The next morning, the exhaustion, dehydration and overheat finally started taking its toll on Nyota. She was unable to get on her feet, or even move._

_"Mother, please get up." Little Makuu said, nudging her with his tiny snout._

_It took Nyota a great deal of effort to even try. "I... I'm not sure I can..."_

_"Yes you can." He assured her. "Please, get up."_

_Nyota tried her best, but she could only bear a few seconds on her feet before her legs trembled and she fell to the ground. Pua and the other crocodiles realized what was going on, and led the hatchlings away, including Ukuru and Ungwana. They'd stay around, just out of sight and earshot._

_"What about mama? And Makuu?" Ungwana asked._

_"They'll catch up..." Pua said solemnly. It was a half-truth; only one of them would catch up._

_Makuu was getting worried. A part of him foresaw what would happen, but he didn't want to accept it. "Mother, what's wrong?"_

_"My sweet little Makuu..." Nyota whispered. "I need you to promise me something..."_

_"What do you mean...?"_

_"Promise me you will look after your siblings..." Nyota coughed._

_"But why...? You'll be there with us."_

_"I wish I could, my son... but I'm afraid my journey through the Circle of Life has come to an end."_

_"No it isn't! You just need some water, t-that's all...!"_

_"I don't have much time left, sweetie... Please promise me that no matter what... You'll always look after your siblings... They will need you more than ever. You are the eldest and they'll look up to you..."_

_By then, the little croc's eyes were almost watering. "But mother... What about you?"_

_"I will always be with you, Makuu... even if you cannot see me..."_

_Despite his denial at what was happening, Makuu managed to speak between his little sobs. "I promise, mother..."_

_With the little strength she had left, Nyota managed to look at her son and give him that kind, sweet smile everyone knew her for. He had taken after her physically, though he had his father's impatience and pride, but she knew that deep down he also had her heart. "I love you, my sweet little Makuu... Never forget it..."_

_With one last breath, she closed her eyes to never open them again._

_"Mother...? Mother...?!"_

"Mother!"

Makuu awoke with a start, but an almost instant choke from the ring on his neck brought him back to his senses. It didn't take him long to realize he was still trapped in the two-legs' den, along with all these prisoners which included...

He turned around to see Kiburi, and noted he was giving him an irritated glare, as if he had been unable to sleep.

"Aren't you a little old to call for mommy?"

Makuu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Turns out you were talking in your sleep, and didn't let _me_ sleep in the process with all your whining." Kiburi retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Kiburi grunted and turned his head to the bird's hanging prison. "Hey, drongo."

"What is it?" she said.

"Would you mind repeating what our dear friend Makuu was mumbling in his sleep?"

"Are you sure? Won't he get mad?"

Kiburi gave Makuu an insufferable, mocking grin. "Oh, no, he won't mind."

The drongo cleared her throat and spoke in Makuu's voice. "Mother... Don't leave me... Don't go..."

"Okay, okay, I got the message!" Makuu snapped, his face red from embarrassment, cursing himself for mumbling in front of Kiburi of all animals. "What do you want me to say? 'I'm sorry'?!"

Kiburi snickered. "No need for that. The ashamed look on your face was actually worth it."

Makuu bared his teeth. "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on _your_ face when I wipe the floor with your scaly hide!"

"STOP!" the zebra snapped, stomping her hooves and glaring at both crocodiles. "Instead of fighting amongst each other, we should be thinking together of a way to escape!"

"Not to mention that apparently the two-legs only keep 'presentable' animals alive." The aardvark added. "Get a wound or a scar and they'll take you away to... well, you know."

Makuu noted the aardvark had glanced at Kiburi in an almost... compassionate way when he said those last words, and Kiburi himself had winced slightly. Did they know something that he didn't? Had something happened? It seemed like Kiburi had been here for some time.

The narrow entrance opened once more, and again the two-legs came to feed the animals. And yet again, they didn't reply to any protests from the animals; they merely dropped the food and left without saying a word to them.

For a second time, Makuu ate his meat, but Kiburi didn't seem to want his. He shouldn't really care, but seeing Kiburi almost at the point of having visible ribs _was_ worrying. When had been the last time he ate? He felt like asking him about it, but he kept his mouth shut in the last moment; Kiburi would most likely tell him to 'go to the Outlands', anyway. He wasn't in a talking mood either, except to argue with Makuu or tell the little elephant to stop sobbing in a rather harsh manner, which only made the elephant cry even more.

"Well if we're going to be stuck together, the least we can do is to know each other's name, right?" the cheetah said as he finished the last of his meat. "My name is Umoja."

The zebra lifted her head from her grass and said. "I'm Julisha."

"Usian." Said the Aardvark.

"Nurisha." The cobra hissed.

"Jafari." Snorted the impala.

"Kalere." The drongo chirped.

Makuu noticed the little elephant hadn't spoken yet, he was still sobbing. "How about you, little one?"

"Don't bother." Kiburi said, annoyed. "He doesn't talk, all he does is sob all day."

Makuu guessed it was his turn, then. "I'm Makuu."

"Actually, we sort of know who you are." Usian said with a frown. "You were quite the troublemaker when you became the leader."

Oh, great. "I _was_. Not anymore."

"For some reason, old Pua's words got into his head." Kiburi said bitterly, ignoring the glare he received from his fellow crocodile.

"And _this_ is Kiburi, though I guess you know him as the crocodile who tried to assassinate _King Simba_."

"I wouldn't have gotten to that extreme if you hadn't reduced yourself to such a pathetic excuse of a crocodile."

"Don't you dare blame _me_ for what _you_ did!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Julisha snapped at them again, her ears pointing backwards. "You'll make them come again!"

Makuu would have continued to argue, but he knew better than to let Kiburi provoke him. Instead, he glanced at the other animals. "How long have you been here?"

"We don't really know, it's hard to tell when you're too busy worrying about what those animals will do to you." Nurisha said. "But if you wish to count, there's an opening there." She pointed at a sort of rectangular hole from which Makuu could see the blue sky, and it filtered quite a bit of light.

"Thank you." He said, before glancing at the window. At least it was something he was familiar with.

"Say, you say you were looking for that young brave ibis who tried to save me, right?" Usian pointed out.

"Yes."

"What for? Why would you care about a bird?"

"He's stooped so low as a crocodile that now he goes around playing mother to bird eggs." Kiburi responded before Makuu could.

"Kiburi, you-!" With some effort, he restrained himself from falling into his game, and answered on his own accord. "He was my son of choice. I promised his mother I'd look after him when she was killed by those black stones the two-legs use."

"Well, you did a good job. I never thought someone would be brave, or even reckless, enough to enter one of those beasts they transported us in to try and save someone."

Makuu _did_ feel proud of Kitwana doing such a noble thing, but he was also mad that he had put his life in risk and now ended up who-knows-where because of that.

When he saw that chick again, they'd have a _long_ talk.

* * *

Ever since his arrival, Kitwana had been on the edge about the she-man,-he learned from Jiji that her name was Joy-, but as time went on, he came to like her. She was nice, kind, and she gave him water to drink, not to mention she tended to his injured wing.

A few days later, Kitwana's wing had healed, and the 'cast' was removed, though he still tried not to move it much. Joy noted his inability to open his wings, and started a sort of 'rehabilitation exercise' that consisted of slowly and carefully opening and closing his wings without stretching them out too much. Little by little, she opened them more and more, but it would be a while before he could open them completely.

After his wing healed, Kitwana was allowed to wander outside the 'building', accompanied often by Jiji. There he spotted some other animals, some young orphaned rhinos and elephants, lions, even _hyenas_ living in the area nearby, and most of them were grateful to the humans to the point the rangers could roam around the place without being attacked.

Jiji turned to be quite the cheery cat, and he knew lots of things about the Men's way of thinking. Kitwana resolved to learn as much as he could before returning to the Pride Lands, if only to help keep the other animals there from falling into the poachers' hands.

One of the first things he asked Jiji was about the black stones and branches. Jiji explained they were called guns, and the black stones were bullets: though he didn't understand how exactly they worked, he said they were made of metal and 'gunpowder', and could go cleanly go through a lion's skin and reach its heart if the shooter had the right precision.

Then came the humans' transport. Jiji took Kitwana over to one that was parked just outside the building, and jumped on top of it. It was called 'car', and it was no animal, it wasn't even _alive_. It was a mode of transport over long distances used by humans because they wouldn't go far by foot.

What surprised Kitwana the most was learning that in reality humans were... fragile. Despite their great intellect and their ability to create all of those things, they were weaker, smaller and more harmless than he originally gave credit for. A kick from a zebra, a mere claw swipe a lion, even a bite from a venomous snake was fatal to them, and that was the reason they always carried guns, to protect themselves.

Or in the poachers' case, to quickly dispatch animals before they could pose a serious threat.

After the 'lesson', Kitwana and Jiji headed over to a small watering hole, where a few hyenas were drinking. The scavengers paid them no heed, however.

"Those hyenas are nicer than the ones in the Outlands." Kitwana commented as he took a drink.

"Well, hyenas don't usually cause trouble if there's enough prey available in their territories." Jiji said.

"As if. There was a king in the Pride Lands who let the hyenas overhunt and in turn made the herds, and eventually the other carnivores, leave."

"That's what happens when you introduce a new species to an area." Jiji watched amused how Kitwana made a few water splashes in the lake to clean his feathers, but it turned to confusion when the fledgling lay down in the water and floated there with his head over the surface, almost like a... "What are you doing?"

"I'm basking." Kitwana said.

"Why do you bask? Birds don't need to bask."

"Crocodiles _do_."

Jiji was confused for a few moments, but then he figured out what was going on. "I see." Even the hyenas were staring at Kitwana in confusion, wondering what he was doing, before running off.

Kitwana noticed the cat was twitching the tip of his tail, and usually that meant he was thinking of something. "What?"

"You were an orphan, weren't you, kid?"

"Of course not! My father is Makuu, leader of the crocodiles!"

"You mean your adoptive father?"

"No, my _father_... Even if he doesn't want me anymore..."

Great, the _imprinting_ thing had done it again. No wonder the fledgling's character was so... unbird like. It reminded him of the time one of Joy's co-workers incubated a clutch of orphaned eagle eggs, and the chicks thought he was their mother until they were put under a surrogate mother....

Wait, surrogate...

"Come on, kiddo." Jiji said suddenly, standing up. "Follow me."

"To where?"

"Oh, you'll see."

Despite his doubts, Kitwana left the water and followed Jiji to a more shallow part of the watering hole. He spotted long-legged birds in the banks; he initially thought they were Egrets like Ono, but then he realized they were different. Although these birds also had milky white plumage and long legs, their heads and beaks-as well as their legs-were completely black and lacked feathers. The tips of their wings were black, and they had a flufly tail of black feathers.

"These are sacred ibises, kiddo." Jiji explained.

"So what? Why did you bring me here?" Kitwana asked again.

Ignoring him, the cat called out. "Hey, Zumberi!"

One of the sacred ibises lifted his head from the water and approached the pair. "What do you need, Jiji?" he asked the cat politely, before spotting the young fledgling next to him. "Well, who do we have here?"

"This is Kitwana, Zumberi. Think he could stay with your flock for a while?"

Kitwana looked at the cat in shock. "What?!"

"Oh, I don't mind!"

"Thank you, I need to have a good stretch, I'll be back later. Thank you, Zumberi!"

Before Kitwana could protest, Jiji was already off and climbed on top of a tree. He grew nervous about being alone with more birds; the last time he was in a float, he had been treated as an outcast for his crocodilian habits. He hadn't noticed Jiji had winked at Zumberi, and the latter knew exactly what the cat wanted.

"So, what's your name little guy?" Zumberi asked politely.

"K-Kitwana." He responded nervously.

"I'm Zumberi, Kitwana. How about you join my flock for the time being and have something to eat?"

He only had to say the word **food** , even though Kitwana was still uncertain. "S-Sure..."

Kitwana followed Zumberi into the water, where the other ibises were dipping their beaks either to drink, or to catch a fish, snails, or crabs. None of them looked at him as if he were a freak, instead they gave him welcoming looks.

Also, for some reason, he didn't feel like an outcast himself, but instead he felt as if he were right at home. He watched Zumberi dip his beak into the water and emerge a few seconds later with a fish in his beak. Kitwana looked around and spotted a tiny fish swimming near his legs; silently he made his way towards it and snatched it up in his beak, gobbling it down.

"Where are you from, Kitwana?" Zumberi asked casually.

"From the Pride Lands." Kitwana explained. "I think it's far away, but I don't exactly know which way to go."

"And how did you end up so far from home?"

"It's a long story. One that involves saving a girl I liked from the poachers and then ending up getting lost."

"Are you parents back in the Pride Lands?"

"Sort of... I mean, I don't think my father wants me anymore."

Zumberi looked down at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"He said I'm not a crocodile and I would never be part of the float because I wasn't one... Then he gave me away to the Egrets so I could learn 'the proper behavior of my species'."

".....Kitwana, would you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Take a good look at your reflection."

Kitwana looked at him, confused. "What for?"

"Trust me. Look at your reflection."

Still confused, Kitwana looked downwards and stared at his reflection for a good while.

"What do you see?" Zumberi asked.

"Myself."

"Okay, now take a good look at you more closely."

Despite his doubts, Kitwana still did as told. Again, when he saw his reflection he didn't spot any crocodilian characteristics. No scales, no green coloration, no tail. Just a stupid curved beak, gray down that was halfway replaced with white plumage, and a bald head that was starting to become black.

Wait. Curved beak? White plumage? Black bald head?

He glanced at Zumberi's reflection, and realized he looked very much like him, except he was taller, his plumage was all white and sleek, and his head and legs were completely black. Technically, it was if he was glancing at his old self.

Zumberi's expression was friendly when Kitwana lifted his gaze to turn and look at him in confusion and shock. "We're of the same kind, Kitwana. You're a sacred ibis."


	16. Chapter 16

Word spread out when Akina, Hodari and the others returned from the Outlands... without Makuu.

When Simba went to ask what happened, Hodari was the one to explain the whole thing. Akina was unresponsive, she didn't talk with anybody, she just stood at the edge of the lake, staring into the distance. Hodari himself could barely talk in between sobs, and when he was done he started to weep.

Given the circumstances, Simba could only assume what had happened to Makuu when they left; he had probably been killed by the two-legs, and this left the crocodiles _leaderless_. He didn't know what they did under these circumstances, but he didn't dare ask immediately; with one look he could tell they were mourning their leader their own way.

As days passed, Akina didn't move from her spot, and she still did not speak to anybody. She didn't sleep, barely ate, she just continued to stare at the distance, as if waiting for her mate to return, almost as if she believed she'd see a green spot coming from the Outlands. Many of the other leaders came to offer their condolences over her loss, but she paid them no heed.

She did react, however, when Simba came to discuss who would lead the crocodiles with Makuu gone. Akina gave him a glare that would have sent shivers down _Zira's_ spine.

"He's _not_ gone. He _will_ come back. I know it. Until then, you may name whoever you want to act as a temporal substitute. But don't dare repeating that he's gone in front of me, _your majesty_."

Although Simba didn't lost his composure, he was internally freaked out by the hostility; not Makuu's raging fire, but his mate's 'calm before the storm' demeanor. He now knew why all the other animals respected her. When he left, he made a mental note to never cross her.

The float mourned for an entire week. Ghubari blamed himself, because he had sprung that trap that caught their leader. Hodari thought similarly of himself, in his case for not being strong enough to cut through those ropes to free him. Bakshi also blamed herself in a way; if she hadn't left Kitwana behind, he would have never gone to the Outlands in the first place.

The rest of the float discussed about their current leaderless status. Makuu was never challenged and defeated in the _Mashindano_ before his... disappearance, so they decided to name a substitute, like Akina had told Simba. They didn't like the idea, but given the circumstances, they had no other choice. Most wanted Akina to be the substitute, but she was in no emotional condition to lead the float, and none of the other crocodiles dared to offer themselves for the position.

Which left only one option.

....

Akina stood there, watching over to towards the mountains, pondering over her mate's fate. Everyone thought he had been killed by those monsters, but she didn't. Her Makuu wouldn't go down without a fight; he never gave up so easily. She knew he'd find a way to return to her. He _had_ to. She couldn't imagine life without him anymore.

She was also worried about Kitwana. Where had the little one gone? Was he alright? Was he even alive? If he weren't, Makuu would never forgive himself.

Again.

She heard paw steps of someone approaching behind her, but she didn't turn around, even though there was something familiar about them. Even though she didn't bother to give a glance of acknowledgement despite her evident surprise, Akina spoke. "Pua."

Pua did not live with the float anymore, but it didn't mean he didn't keep his tabs on it; naturally, he was surprised when he heard Makuu had been playing mother to a bird, but what did it was the recent news that Makuu was... gone, presumably captured and killed by the two-legs when he tried to go save his surrogate son. The news struck a hard blow on the old crocodile, but he had no time to mourn him.

The float had reluctantly agreed that Pua substitute their missing leader, under the condition that he takes Akina into consideration in whatever choices he made. Makuu might be dead, but his mate was not. Of course, Pua agreed without a doubt. He would never disregard Akina's feelings on the matter.

Pua made his way to Akina, looking concerned. "The others said I'd find you here."

Akina looked down at the spot in the water just in front of her. "...This is where he proposed..."

"Ah, yes, I remember it." Pua responded, gently. "The final proposal he made when you finally said yes, right?"

Akina nodded. "That day I knew another side of him. Underneath that arrogance and bad attitude, there was tenderness and love... He was not the same jerk that had been harassing me for years."

Pua couldn't help but chuckle. "How many times did he ask you after winning the _Upenduwa_?"

"He didn't exactly ask me. Rather, he tried to _demand_ that I be his mate."

She recalled it, even then. When they were hatchlings Makuu didn't pay much attention to her despite her attempts at being friendly. It wasn't until they became adults, and old enough to mate, that Makuu finally vied for her attention, though by then she had lost any desire of interacting with him at all due to his selfish, disrespectful and arrogant nature.

Then he became leader. Things seemed to turn for the worse as power quickly got to his head, but she did not care if he led the float, he would not force her to be his mate even if he threatened her with banishment from the float (which he never carried out, which let her know he was only trying to frighten her).

Instead, she was closer to Kiburi, whom she had met since they were hatchlings. However, when two males desired the same female as a mate, they took part in the _Upenduwa_ to determine who was stronger and worthier of said female.

Unfortunately for her, _Makuu_ won.

Despite Kiburi doing his best to win the right for Akina, Makuu had always been stronger than him, no matter how many times they sparred he could never beat him.

When his threats failed to persuade her, Makuu had resorted to doing reckless things in an attempt to impress her. The Flood Plains, Big Springs, the Hippo Lanes... those were desperate attempts on his part to win her over.

When even _that_ failed, he finally lost his patience and asked straight out what she wanted from him to accept him; she didn't know it then, but the answer she gave him would change everything.

For a few days afterwards, he isolated himself from the float, and Akina didn't see him for quite a while. He didn't bother her anymore and made no more attempts to woo her, which made her wonder if he had finally given up. Soon after, she learned of the reasons he was the way he was, and felt compassion for him.

However, when the period of isolation was over, he was not the same... not exactly. He was still a bit dry, grumpy and standoffish, but he was... kinder, if only slightly. He was willing to listen, he was more respectful, and overall he now took his responsibility more seriously.

Akina hadn't understood what happened that changed him so, but a part of her liked it. He'd often start a casual chat with her, and she came to enjoy his company. After the events in the Savannah Summit, she was certain that the change was genuine, and it didn't pass long before she started to fall for him, and he started to genuinely love her for herself. When he finally proposed again, properly this time, she accepted (ironically, he had actually expected her to reject him again).

Unfortunately, it was a bittersweet memory, since her marriage to Makuu drove her away from Kiburi, who felt utterly betrayed now not only by Makuu himself, but also by her.

Akina felt partly responsible for his fall to evil, wondering if she could have helped him somehow, but she was mad at him for attempting to kill her mate at every chance he got, like the whole issue with Hodari.

"He really has come a long way from when he beat me in the Mashindano." Pua said, sighing sadly. Despite all he had done, he knew that deep down, Makuu was not a bad person; he had lost so much at such a tender age that he lost faith in the Circle of Life, and Pua himself.

This saddened the former leader, since he had come to see his successor as a son of a sort.

"Do you think he is gone...?" Akina whispered.

"...I knew him since he hatched, and if there's something I'm certain of, it's that he doesn't give up so easily. If he _did_ survive, he will return to us or die trying."

"He wanted to save Kitwana... He tried to hide it, but he _did_ care for him. I understand why he didn't want to get attached to him, but in the end he did."

"In a way, he saw himself in that chick." Pua explained. "Both lost their mothers, both were alone in the world at a young age. But I cannot deny that his decision was in part selfish; he also wanted to make up for his guilt for being unable to fulfill the promise he made to his mother."

"You knew her, right?"

"She was a good friend of mine and my mate before both..."

When Pua couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, Akina looked at him compassionately. "Oh, Pua... I heard you lost your mate, right...? What happened to her?"

"..." A part of him did not want to remember, but he knew better than to bottle up emotions, a mistake which was partly responsible for Makuu's character. "When Scar the Usurper rose to the throne, his new law of accepting the hyenas into the Pride Lands brought ruin and famine to the land. When the Wet Season didn't arrive, and the plantlife withered, the herbivores left, and Endana tried to convince me to follow suit; if we stayed, we would eventually starve and dehydrate."

"I was reluctant, because at that time Endana and I were expecting out first clutch. However, as leader of the float, I had to think of my crocodiles before anything, so we made plans to leave as soon as the little ones hatched."

"I didn't count on the hyenas coming to raid the nesting grounds that night. At the lack of herbivores to eat, they resorted to eating other things, including crocodile eggs. Edana did her best to defend the nests, but she was outnumbered, and she was already weakened by the lack of food and water... By the time I got there, there was nothing I could do but _avenge_ her..."

"Oh, Pua..." by then, Akina's eyes were moist from tears. "I'm sorry..."

"Thankfully, some of the nests survived the raid, though only a few hatched because of the poor conditions the land was in."

"Makuu among them..."

"Yes. We left the Pride Lands soon after, and we didn't return until King Simba claimed his rightful place. You and Kiburi had joined the float by then, if you recall."

Akina nodded, blinking her tears away. "Yes, I remember. At that age, I noted how lonely Makuu was, but he wouldn't let us get close to him. I initially thought it was because he was a jerk."

"He did give that impression. But the truth was that he was afraid of getting attached to anyone and suffering for the loss again; he bottled up so many feelings he didn't know how to handle at that age that eventually the heart his mother gave him hardened."

"I noted it, but I didn't know the reasons he had for being the way he was."

Both crocodiles stared at the mountains for a while, before Pua spoke again. "...Did he ever tell you where he went before his... change?"

"I tried asking him, but he always avoided the topic, as if it embarrassed him or he didn't want to talk about it."

Pua did chuckle this time. Typical. "He came to see me."

Akina turned to him in surprise.

"I imagined it had to do with you, and I _was_ right. He didn't know what to do anymore so you'd notice him, and he came to me for guidance, rather reluctantly I might add."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I asked him what he wanted; a mate to love, or just a trophy to brag about. You were the most desired female in the float when he got interested in you, and naturally he wanted to prove he was better."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't have an answer for that, clearly he wasn't prepared for such a question. He himself didn't know _what_ he wanted, so I told him to first figure _that_ out before trying to figure out _how_ _to obtain it_. Afterwards he left to think about everything, and I'd like to think my words did have their effect; he matured, and became a better crocodile his own way."

No wonder he didn't want to talk about it; he must have swallowed up his pride greatly, and been _really_ desperate, to go seek advice from Pua of all animals.

"Mind if I join you...?"

Pua turned to see Bakshi, but Akina did not. In fact, she seemed to look in the opposite direction, like she didn't want to see the bird. Unfortunately for her, Pua knew they would eventually have to talk about this, and the sooner the better before whatever resentment Akina had festered. "Of course."

Bakshi had been reluctant to come, she knew Akina probably blamed her in part for her mate's demise. If she had not left Kitwana behind, they would have never gone to the Outlands in the first place; it was another point to add to her list of things she felt guilty of. She approached warily, but Pua acted as a sort of barrier between them in case Akina's currently volatile mood triggered.

"Akina, I don't even know where to begin..." Bakshi whispered, closing her eyes shut. "I know you probably blame me for what happened to Makuu, and I can't say you're completely wrong... If I had been more attentive of Kitwana, if I had noticed he was missing, if I hadn't left him behind... That's another thing I regret... I'm aware I promised you Kitwana would be in good wings, but I couldn't help him as much as I wished I could..."

Akina said nothing.

"I know saying I'm sorry won't bring either of them back, but... I want you to know that I'm truly sorry for... everything..."

Again, there was no reply. Pua glanced at Bakshi sadly and gave her a thankful nod, but then said. "I think you should go for now... Perhaps it is too soon..."

Devastated, Bakshi nodded, turned around and started to walk away, her gaze cast downwards, holding back some tears.

Seeing Akina still hadn't reacted, Pua worriedly took a few steps forward to have a better look at her face, and he saw the tears trickling down her cheeks. He now know why she didn't look at Bakshi, she didn't want to show she was weeping. Tentatively, he gently placed his head over hears in a comforting gesture.

Akina did not protest. Instead, she leaned closer to the comfort, finally breaking down into a heap of silent sobs.

* * *

 ****Ever since Kitwana's talk with Zumberi, and the revelation that he was one like him, Kitwana was speechless. A part of him still wanted to cling to the conviction that he was a crocodile, but the more time he spent with Zumberi's flock, the more that conviction started to disappear. This flock was actually warm, attentive and patient, Zumberi gladly taught him how to keep his balance on one foot, preen feathers (only body plumage, though, since sacred ibises lacked any in their heads), and a few other tiny behavioral things.

Kitwana felt right at home, but he started to miss the Pride Lands. He missed Akina, Hodari, Ono, Dalila...

He missed Makuu.

After being put back in his 'temporal cage' for the day, Kitwana pondered over what had happened. He wondered about his mother, how she was like... he wondered if Makuu could have told him about her, though judging by what he said, perhaps he didn't get to know her much.

He also wondered how Makuu was doing, still wondering if the crocodile missed him, or had gone ahead with his life without a care in the world. However, he'd be lying if he thought he had never acted like he cared. His... _adoptive_ father was standoffish and easily irritated, but he'd teach him things, and he _had_ tried his best to do what was best for Kitwana; even if some of his decisions were wrong, he had meant well.

Kitwana still resented him for handing him over so easily without even trying to fight to keep him, though.

Still, that was not the only thing that bothered Kitwana. He was still haunted by what had happened in the water hole, the animals in the cages he had failed to set free. He didn't know if they were still alive, or if they had been 'sold' to other humans, taken to lands unknown to never be seen again.

"Humans don't follow the Circle of Life, do they?" he had asked Jiji a few days ago, during his first days.

"No, most humans don't even know about it, or if they do they don't care. They believe they own _everything_ , including other living things." Was the reply.

But if he could at the very least find their lair, maybe it wasn't too late, right? Perhaps he could still save whoever was trapped with the poachers before they were taken away. If only he could figure out how to open those locks, as Jiji called them...

Wait, Jiji... He probably knew how to open them if he had lived with humans his whole life, or at least knew how the humans opened them. Kitwana stood up and went to the door of his cage, sticking his head out to look for Jiji. He was sleeping on a strange, colorful type of bedding on the floor.

"Hey, Jiji!" Kitwana called out.

Jiji's ear twitched, but he didn't move, and instead rolled over, exposing his belly.

"Jiji!" Kitwana called out again, but once more he didn't hear him. "Man, he sleeps just like a lion. Perhaps he'd get along with them just fine."

Kitwana went to his plate and then picked up a few of the food pellets in his beak, then went back to his door. He put them on the floor and picked them one by one to throw them at Jiji. The pellets usually missed, but a few fell on the cat's face, making him snort and crunch up his face in irritation.

"What the...?" he said, and proceeded to stretch out while letting out a yawn. He saw the pellets of food on the ground, and looked up at Kitwana, still half-asleep.

"What the hell, Kitwana?" Jiji hissed as he jumped into the metal platform and lazily sulked over to the cage. "What do you want at this hour?"

"Do you know how to open these cages?"

"You mean pick the lock? Yeah, when I was younger I used to-"

"And how about the locks on the... how did you call those rocks with holes humans use to lock doors?"

"The padlock?"

"Yeah, can you open the locks on those things?"

"Yes, the mechanism is the same on both types of locks. Why?" Jiji asked, yawning. "Did you wake me up just to ask me that?"

"Think you could teach me how to open those locks?"

Jiji twitched his tail and took a look at Kitwana's beak with narrowed eyes. "Mmm." He pondered for a few seconds. "Maybe. Though you'd have to use your beak, since you don't have as much maneuverability with your claws..." a few seconds later he finished processing the question. "Wait.... Why do you want to learn how to pick those locks?"

"Because I want to free the animals in the poachers' hands." Kitwana said decidedly. "That's why."  


	17. Chapter 17

Makuu soon learned to hate not only his prison, but his jailers as well.

The two-legs never uttered a word, but they were visibly cruel, sometimes they taunted their captives with unreachable food for entertainment; but they taunted him more frequently, often throwing his food out of reach to spite him, or poking him with long wooden sticks to provoke him into a rage. When it came to water, the two-legs splashed him and Kiburi with cold water from buckets.

During the time they spent here, however, he and the other animals got to know each other a bit. They talked about how they were captured, or discussed a way to escape, or chat about their lives before being captured. The little elephant, though, didn't talk no matter how much the others tried to get him to say his name at the very least. He didn't sob as much anymore, though, and now his ears spread out whenever they talked, which showed he did listen to what they talked about.

And Kiburi still refused to eat.

Against his better judgment, Makuu offered Kiburi his own meat, but received no reply other than an indifferent grunt. Despite his attempts not to worry about him, now Makuu was certain something had happened. This was _not_ like Kiburi at all. He didn't even annoy him as much anymore, only occasionally and when he was in a 'good mood', but most of the time he was silent, cold and unresponsive to anything that happened around him.

Then he started wondering... did Kiburi's float stay behind in the Outlands? Was this the reason he was so... down? That he missed...? No, it couldn't be that, Kiburi cared for no one but himself.

Makuu, on the other hand, missed his float terribly. Akina was the one he missed the most; what if he never saw her again? Would she move on and find another? She was always very faithful, but deep down he knew she would eventually have to consider it... if she did he hoped that lucky crocodile would give her the family she always wanted and he could never give her out of his selfishness...

Makuu shook the thought off his head. He'd get out of here and return to her, to the float, to the Pride Lands...

Kitwana's whereabouts were still tormenting him, however. Not knowing if he was okay, or even alive, was eating him from the inside, made the guilt from before intensify tenfold.

That night (Makuu counted it had been six days since he was brought here), he couldn't sleep. He stared at the dark, but starry sky, from the window up above, the only connection to the outside world. He longed for his freedom, and for Akina's warmth, fervently.

"I'll return to you, Akina," he whispered, almost inaudibly. "I promise."

He heard Kiburi's snicker from behind. "Looks like you haven't learned not to make promises you can't actually keep."

Right, he was wondering when he'd hear Kiburi's dry comment of the day. "Perhaps, but at the very best I try my best to fulfill them, something _you_ have never done."

"You know nothing about me, Makuu." Kiburi said bitterly.

"You seem to forget we grew up together, Kiburi."

"That's what makes it even worse. You never truly knew me, nor did you ever truly know _her_."

Makuu frowned when he realized who he was talking about. "Leave Akina out of this, she has nothing to do with the issue." He growled menacingly.

"She has _everything_ to do with the issue. None of this would have ever happened if she had chosen _me_."

"Would you get over it already?! How many times are you going to play the victim just because Akina preferred me?!"

Kiburi turned to his rival, his eyes full of hate. "Preferred you? In case you forgot, you never gave neither of us a choice. You challenged me to the Upenduwa for her affections, and beat me."

"Don't blame me for that-!"

"Oh, really? You couldn't bear that she and I were happy and you decided to challenge me to strip me of the right to being her mate!"

Makuu felt his stomach twisting at the accusation, knowing it wasn't a complete lie. "I was interested in her-!"

"As if! What did you want her for? You never wanted kids, and you were never interested in her before you noticed _I_ was! In fact, you only noticed her once you realized _everyone_ in the float wanted her as a mate!" Kiburi hissed, baring his teeth. "You didn't want a mate, you wanted a _trophy_!"

"That was before, I changed-!"

"Please, Makuu, we both know that's a lie! You tried to force her into being your mate, and this time I could do nothing to defend her from you because you were both the leader and the winner of the Upenduwa!"

The reminder of what he had done back then, in his troublemaking days, stung Makuu. However, he did not let Kiburi notice. "I admit I did things wrong in the beginning, but then I realized the error of my ways! I realized I didn't know Akina enough to figure out why she always rejected my advances! I had to go ask _Pua_ why, and you have no idea how hard it was for me to swallow my pride to do so!"

"Right, our dear old Pua. I always knew he was the reason you 'metamorphosed' overnight. I wouldn't have minded if you had actually realized that Akina and I were meant to be together and allow us to be happy, but you stole her from me anyway!" By then, there was despair in Kiburi's voice.

"I fell in love with her," Makuu said simply. "The more I got to know her, properly this time, the more I became attached to her, and eventually I came to love the way she was; her fighting spirit, her strong will, her warmth heart..." he spoke with reverence as he described her.

Kiburi looked away indignantly. "I still can't understand what she saw in you that she pushed me aside overnight to be with you."

"She _never_ pushed you aside, _you_ grew apart from her yourself!" Makuu snapped. "Or will you blame that on her, like you tend to do?!"

The other animals were worried of the tone and volume both crocodiles were gaining as they continued to argue, but they dare not interfere. Sure, they were chained to the wall, but it was never a good idea to be in the crossfire between two fighting crocs.

"This is the low point, Kiburi! What's next, you will also blame _me_ for you being banished?!" Makuu snapped.

"You PUSHED ME ASIDE, Makuu!" Kiburi yelled. "You claimed we were ' _friends'_ , but you wouldn't even listen to my opinion and instead you preferred to listen to the lion cub, even though _he_ was the reason we were awakened before time!"

Makuu sighed, exasperated. "It was the Dry Season, Kiburi! The last thing we needed was to start a fight with the other animals and get in trouble with King Simba _again_!"

Kiburi scoffed. "Since when did you care about what anyone thought?"

"Ever since...!" Makuu stopped himself. He nearly said that he started caring ever since Akina stood up to him and made him see the error of his ways, knowing it would only add more salt to the wound. "I had to think of the whole float's survival before anything else, Kiburi. And the best way to do that was to start acting like a real leader; when I went to the Savannah Summit for the firs time, nobody trusted me. _No one_. Kion thought I was going to cause trouble, Twiga and Vuruga-Vuruga plotted to humiliate me and Bupu denied me any chance to come to an agreement regarding a place to hibernate. You know why? Because I was finally harvesting what I sowed."

Kiburi scoffed. "You did what any crocodile would have done! Back then I did have your back, even if I resented you for robbing me of Akina's affections. You had to ruin it, though, when you stooped low enough to actually _ask_ for help after you had previously stated crocodiles could take whatever they wanted!"

"That was not the way, and I admit I learned it too late, but I _did_! Can you say the same, Kiburi?! Where's _your_ float now, huh?! Did you abandon them when they were of no more use to you? Or did they become a burden in the Outlands!"

Umoja lifted his ears in alarm when Makuu started talking about the float, particularly when he noticed Kiburi stiffening. "M-Makuu, don't-!"

Makuu didn't hear. "They were good crocodiles, Kiburi, and they looked up to you! And you took advantage of that admiration to sway them into your little plot, and got them banished as well when the whole thing was _your_ idea! Or perhaps they saw how you really are and abandoned you-!"

That struck a nerve. Something in Kiburi's brain snapped.

Makuu could not react when his rival lunged at him, but the chain was long enough to allow him to attack. The crocodiles started fighting, digging their teeth into one another, but eventually and much to Makuu's shock, _Kiburi_ pinned _him_ to the ground by the throat. This had never happened before.

But what shocked him the most was the expression of pure grief and the sorrowful rage he saw in Kiburi's tearful eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" he roared. "YOU THINK _YOU_ HAD IT HARD DURING THE DRY SEASON!? WHAT DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN THESE MONSTERS BROUGHT ME ALONG WITH MY FLOAT HERE! HOW DO YOU THINK I FELT WHEN THEY TOOK THEM _ONE BY ONE_ , WHILE I COULD DO _NOTHING_ TO SAVE THEM?!"

Makuu stared at him in shock, processing what he just heard. His float was... gone? Did this mean...?

Kiburi stepped off Makuu and turned his back on him, panting heavily. "Tamka was the first to be taken, then they came for Neema... until it was just me and Nduli left. He was the youngest of all of us, maybe that's what saved him up to that point... We didn't know what they were doing to the others, but we heard their screams and their pleas before everything came silent..."

"Nduli was terrified, I had never seen him like that. Even in our current situation he looked up to me for guidance, or something to do. I promised him I wouldn't let them take him, but..." his voice shook with regret. "When they came again, the restraint kept me from protecting him, they had chained him feet away from me..." Kiburi closed his eyes shut in deep pain. "I could only watch as he was taken... I still can hear him pleading me to save him, his terrified eyes and screams haunt me.... All of theirs...."

"I thought they'd come for me soon, but they never took me; apparently they had other things in mind for me. I have been truly _alone_ ever since... they never brought any more crocodiles until you came along."

He glared at Makuu with bloodshot eyes, but he had no more tears to shed by then. "Accuse me of whatever you want, call me a liar, a backstabbing traitor, an hypocrite, but don't you ever dare say that I didn't care for them. They were all I had when I was banished, the only true friends I ever had... I told them they didn't have to tag along with me because it was my fault they were banished, but they chose to stick by my side. Now that they're all gone, I have no more reason to _live_."

Makuu felt a shiver down his spine. Now he understood why he never _ate_ and why he was so apathetic, why his fighting spirit was broken; as the guilt started to consume him, this time he made no attempt to bottle it up or get rid of it.

"K-Kiburi..." He uttered some words he never thought he'd say to _him,_  "I'm sorry, I didn't..."

Kiburi said nothing else, not bothering to argue any further, and sulked away from Makuu and towards a corner, as away from him as possible. There, he curled up with his back turned on him. He made one last dry comment. "I don't want your pity."

Makuu just stared at him, shocked, and feeling terrible for the things he had said. He would have never taunted him like that if he had known what had happened here... he glanced at the other animals, and noted they were silent, staring at Kiburi with compassion, but there was a particular look of guilty coming from Usian and Umoja.

He recalled the latter had told him to stop when he started talking about Kiburi's float, while the former had not finished a sentence a few days ago when Kiburi glanced at him.

"You two _knew_..." he growled at them in frustration.

"We were brought here before it happened." Umoja said, ashamed.

"Don't you think you could have warned me about it before I technically poured both salt _and_ lemon on his wounds?!" Makuu snapped in frustration.

"We didn't want to bring him more painful memories, and you two didn't seem to be on good terms, so we assumed he wouldn't want you to know about it." Usian explained.

"Well, _thank you very much_!" Makuu snapped sarcastically, and then thought to himself in worry. " ** _Kitwana, wherever you are, I hope you are faring better than me, my boy._** "

* * *

"Owowow..." Kitwana rubbed the tip of his beak painfully, wincing every time it stung.

"You have to be careful." Jiji explained. "One wrong turn in there could break the tip of your beak."

"Don't tell me!" Kitwana said, dipping his beak into the cool water of his bowl.

Jiji had brought him a padlock, and inserted his claw in it, then gave a few turns, all the while explaining Kitwana how to do so.

"You make it look so easy..." Kitwana commented.

"Are you kidding? Even I have to take care not to break my claw." Jiji said, shivering in dismay.

"But if I learn how to open this one, then I can open _any_?"

"Yes, as long as it's not a safe you can get the hang of it with almost any lock. We can take a break, though, if your beak hurts too much..."

"Yeah, I think for now I'll let my poor beak a break before it cracks..."

Thank heaven! Jiji stretched himself, and went over to his own plate, where he started drinking his milk (Kitwana felt awkward everytime he saw him drink milk from another mammal) with his tongue.

"For how long have these poachers been around?" Kitwana asked him from a few steps away.

"Since always, I guess; I only arrived here about two years ago with my mistress. From what I've heard, though, the poaches are going further into Tanzania to avoid patrols."

"And they reached the Pride Lands..." Kitwana concluded gravely. It explained why none of the Pride Landers had ever seen a human before; they had never gotten that far inland, but now that they had, the Pride Landers were all healthy and good-looking (as Jiji put it) and were targeted because of that.

"So, what's your plan, kiddo?" Jiji asked as he left his milk bowl alone for the time being and turned towards Kitwana.

"I'm going to find the poachers' lair and release whoever they still have in there." Kitwana said.

"I heard it the first time, but _how_ will you find it? And _if_ you do find it, how will you free them without getting caught yourself?"

"Oh..." Kitwana hadn't thought of _that_ possibility. "I kind of have to think about it yet, but I won't get to that part if I can't find their lair."

"Well, good luck on that. Poachers are very good at hiding and covering their tracks. Not to mention that their bullets will finish you off before you can say 'don't shoot!'"

Kitwana gulped at the idea of facing one of those 'guns' face-to-face. "Hey, in case one of those bullets _does_ go into an animal, is there any way to save him?"

Jiji thought for a moment. "Well, if you want the wound to heal well, you must find a way to bring the bullet out of it, and then try to stop the bleeding. Usually only humans with advanced medical experience for animals know how to do so properly, though."

Kitwana sighed in dismay. "I'm going to take a walk and see if I can think of anything."

"Don't forget to return before sundown! Besides, you're yet to open the padlock!"

"Okay."

Man, now Jiji was sounding like Makuu... Kitwana felt a feeling in his gut when he thought of his adoptive father. He thought he shouldn't miss him after he made it clear he didn't care for him, but he did. Kitwana spread out his wings-he could open then more than before, but it would be a while before he could fully open them- and stretched out, letting out a yawn. As he walked close to the water hole, he spotted Zumberi's flock still there, most of them napping. Zumberi, as vigilant as ever, spotted him and went towards the younger chick.

"Kitwana, what brings you around here?" he asked in his usual amiable tone.

"I was practicing opening padlocks with Jiji, but my beak started to hurt." Kitwana explained.

"You're still determined to find the evil men?"

Kitwana nodded energetically. "I don't want to go back to the Pride Lands knowing I could have done something to help the prisoners still there and I didn't."

Zumberi smiled. "Well, looks like you're quite the brave fledgling, Kitwana. That Makuu guy surely taught you well."

Kitwana became uncomfortable at the mention of the crocodile, and looked down in dismay.

"Come on, Kitwana, you shouldn't be mad at him forever." Zumberi said when he noted his expression.

"I'm not mad, it's just..." Kitwana sighed as he went to the edge of the water, seeing his reflection. He recalled how he'd wonder why he was so different from his 'father' and the other crocodiles, and how many times Makuu had been present and said nothing about it. "I know he probably did it for my wellbeing, but it still hurts that he gave me away just like that, it felt as if he wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible."

"You must know this, Kitwana, but crocodiles have a quite... different way to show they care about someone. Sometimes the things they do might seem heartless, but they have the best interests at heart."

"But why did he have to be so... cruel?"

"Well, would you have listened to him if he had 'been nice' and told you to go to the egret flock on your own account?"

"No..." Kitwana said quietly, getting the point.

"I can't judge him since I didn't know the crocodile, but from what you've told me I can tell he did care about you his own way." Zumberi said. "Now, do you think you have any right to judge him? Do you know why he is the way he is, and take that into consideration before just making a conclusion?"

Now he felt terrible. "No."

"If you ever see him again try to talk about how you feel, and who knows? Perhaps he'll open up eventually."

Kitwana listened to the older ibis's words intently. Would that be the case? There were certain topics Makuu had never liked to talk about, such as his family when he was a hatchling... he only asked once, but Makuu didn't respond. He found an excuse to send Kitwana off to play with Hodari that time, which let the chick know he didn't want to talk about it; being naïve at that age, Kitwana resolved to never ask again.

Now, however, he felt curious.

Kitwana had an idea, realizing Zumberi must know the area around here if his flock passed around here every year. "Hey, Zumberi, for how long have you passed through this place?"

"About five years, I believe."

"Have you seen any... strange lairs?"

"What do you mean?" Zumberi inquired curiously.

"Some place humans could be living in... or someplace humans could use to keep imprisoned animals?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Before I go back to the Pride Lands, I want to save any animals that might be held captive by the poachers."

Zumberi was actually surprised he was so determined to go through with it. "Kitwana, you do realize that is risky, right? If you get caught-"

"I won't." Kitwana replied, sure of himself. "I'll go in there and free the animals!"

The older ibis couldn't contain a small, impressed grin. "You're very headstrong, aren't you?"

"So? Have you seen any suspicious human lair?"

Zumberi thought for a moment, trying to recall if he had seen any human-made structures other than this one. Knowing those sneaky humans, probably they settled somewhere far from here, but close to wherever they were capturing animals from. He recalled when a few months ago, before they were shot from the sky and dispersed, they had flown over a dry, arid area in the edge of a desert... and he thought he saw some humans coming in and out of an old, dilapidated structure, often taking animals with them...

"There is _one_."


	18. Chapter 18

Kiburi didn't speak to him again after his outburst.

He wouldn't even turn to look at him.

Makuu knew perfectly how guilt over hurting someone felt, but never at this level. He had told him horrible things, accused him of never caring for his float, and then it turns out he wanted to _starve himself to death_ out of the guilt for being unable to protect them from the two-legs. And adding insult to injury, it didn't look like Kiburi would forgive him for being so insensitive anytime soon.

The worst thing: Makuu realized he _was_ right in some of those things he said. He only desired Akina after noticing how everyone else wanted her, he never thought of Kiburi's feelings for her when he challenged and defeated him in the Upenduwa, he _was_ selfish.

The only thing that kept him from revaluating his life and some of the choices he had made was the urge to get out of this hell, and tear those damn two-legs apart.

Still, no matter how many times he and the other animals tried to find a way to get free from their prisons, there seemed to be no way to do so. The chains (as he heard the two-legs call the black rings keeping him and Kiburi attached to the wall) were too hard even for his crocodile jaws, and trying to pull against them choked him. The thick bars of the cages were as equally thick and unbreakable.

And much to his frustration, Kiburi didn't help in anything.

"Damn it!" Makuu growled, panting heavily as he glanced back at his chains. It didn't look any close to breaking. All he got was a reddened mark around his neck from the collar. "What is this thing made of?!"

"Tell that to me." Nurisha said, sighing sadly. "I can't even fit through the holes of _my_ cage."

"It would be easier if you could figure out how the two-legs put that thing around your neck." Jafari pointed out. "It must have its trick."

"I wish I could, but this thing is on my neck and I can't take a look at it...!" Makuu spotted Kiburi a few feet away, indifferent and unmoving, but the collar-thing was visible. He glanced back at the chain, trying to calculate if it was long enough for him to approach.

Before Kiburi knew it, he was suddenly pinned to the ground by Makuu.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He asked irritably. It was the first sentence he had directed at Makuu for two days.

"Don't move, I'm trying to take a look at your collar!" Makuu snapped back.

"Get off me!"

"I just need to see something!"

Makuu examined the collar thoroughly as fast as he could before Kiburi snapped. It was very thick, the chain was attached to it from the back, and it was teeth-proof. Then however was it put around their necks in the first place?

Wait, on a closer inspection, he found a straight line in the collar, and a small hole on one side of it. It was similar to the holes in the 'padlocks' that keep the other cages shut. Then this thing _could_ be opened.

"I said _GET OFF_!" Kiburi snarled, finally managing to push Makuu away with one whack on the head with his tail.

Makuu shook his head to get back on his senses, and for once decided to let that smack slip. Besides, he _did_ deserve it. "There's a small hole on that collar, and it appears like it _is_ opened into two parts."

"Congratulations, Sherlock." Kiburi muttered, turning away again.

"Then if you can somehow manage to open it, you could get us out." Usian said, leaning against the bars of his cage.

"The problem is I can't find where the hole is in _mine_." Makuu lamented. "Even if I did, I don't know how that hole makes this thing work."

"The two-legs insert a sort of stick in it and turn it." Kalere explained. "I've seen them do it a few times."

"You could have shared that little bit of info, you know!" Umoja growled at her.

The drongo defended herself. "I didn't know it also applied to those black collar things!"

Makuu rolled his eyes at the argument, and noticed Umoja's cage had a padlock keeping it shut. "Umoja, you have a padlock in your cage. Think your claw could fit in there?"

Umoja turned around in the little space, stretched his paw out of the cage and fit his claw in the tiny hole. "I think it does."

"See if you can manage to open it!"

As Umoja started turning his claw inside the padlock, the other animals (excluding Kiburi, who wasn't interested in the least) leaned in their heads and those that had ears prickled them in anticipation. Umoja winced, trying his best not to force his claw too much and risk breaking it.

After a few more endless seconds of struggling with the padlock, it _clicked_ , and unlocked.

"It worked!" Umoja cried out in ecstasy, followed by the others.

"What are you waiting for?"Jafari said, stomping his hooves. "Get out of there and let us out!"

"Wait, not yet!" Makuu growled gently. "It's still daytime, the two-legs are still active at this time."

"Are you kidding? The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Usian stated.

"No, he's right." Julisha said with a snort. "If they come in and see us free, they'll lock us again, or worse. They don't come in here at night at all, so it'll be better to wait."

"I agree." Nurisha and Kalere said.

"They never make sure those things are properly locked, anyway, so I doubt they'll notice." Umoja stated.

Makuu thought he saw Kiburi moving his head _slightly_ to glance at the cheetah's cage with the faintest bit of interest, but soon he went back to his self-pity.

* * *

Saying goodbye to Jiji was perhaps one of the saddest moments in his life. He would never forget the cat, and hoped they'd see each other again someday, even though it wasn't likely. He'd also miss Jiji's human if only slightly, it was thanks to her that his wing healed, and he developed his wing muscles properly.

After saying his goodbyes, Kitwana asked Zumberi to take him to that building he saw, and the older ibis carried him through the clear skies and towards the area he last saw the place. It was the first time Kitwana saw how it felt to fly, and something inside him awakened, but he had no time to get lost in the ecstasy. He needed to concentrate.

After what felt like hours of flying, they came to a part of the land where green ended, and turned into some badlands that died into a seemingly endless desert.

In the middle of those badlands, Kitwana spotted a structure similar to the one he had been kept in, except this one was in a state of ruin, the walls were a sickly gray green splattered with red (he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was), and aside of this structure was yet another one, even larger.

"Could you land there?" he said, pointing to the larger building.

"Aye." Zumberi said, and started to descend, making sure there were no evil humans around. He landed in the shade of the run-down building, placing Kitwana down gently. "I'm afraid this is as far as I go, my friend." He said, apologizing.

"It's okay, you've done quite a lot for me already." Kitwana said, smiling a bit. "Besides, I know you must look after your flock before anything."

Zumberi nodded. "Indeed. If you make it out of here and back to your home, may we meet again. You'll always be welcome in my flock."

Kitwana nodded thankfully one more time, and watched as Zumberi took flight and flew away as silently as possible. Once he was alone, Kitwana crept around the structure, trying to find a way inside. There was an opening up above, but he had no way to reach it, and the smaller door used by the humans was way too risky. Kitwana realized there was a much more larger door-actually, it was two doors together-on the other side, probably this was the door used for big animals.

Kitwana walked all around the building, trying to look for a hole big enough for him to fit, but he quickly had to hide behind a rock when he saw one of the poachers coming out of the other building, and approaching the animal prison, carrying a bucket. He was heading towards the smaller door; with no other way in, Kitwana realized he'd have to take a risk.

When he was certain he'd be out of the poacher's range of vision, Kitwana quickly sped up to go behind him; he was so small he wouldn't hear his tiny talons, anyway. Like he expected, soon the poacher came to the door and opened it. Kitwana quickly hopped inside after him, then quickly went to hide in the darkness.

Kitwana watched as the poacher walked across the building to the other end of the room.

Kitwana peeked his head from behind the crate, and saw the human stomping his way towards two crocodiles, both chained to the wall. One of those crocodiles looked very familiar, but the darkness made it difficult to distinguish him. There were other animals captive too, but the crocodile was his main focus.

The poacher poured half the bucket of water on the first crocodile, but he didn't react. When he poured the rest of the water on the second, however, this one reacted like he expected. He tried to lunged at the poacher without success, for the chain kept him attached to the wall, snarling. The poacher merely snickered mockingly and went back the way he had come. Kitwana barely had time to hide back in the shadows when the human went out of the building, locking the rusty door behind him.

The crocodile growled. "The first thing I'm going to do once I'm out of here is to tear him apart."

That voice... It could not be! Kitwana rushed out of hiding and towards the crocodile; the closer he got, the more he was convinced this wasn't a trick his eyes played on him.

"Makuu?!"

Makuu immediately reacted to the little voice, and whipped his head around frantically to see if he had indeed heard it. He found himself staring at a familiar ibis fledgling. "Kitwana?!"

The other animals stared at the two in surprise; even Kiburi turned to see what was going on, and was surprised to find a small long-legged bird staring up at Makuu in shock, and the gaze was reciprocal. So that was his rival's foster son? He wasn't much impressive.

Makuu and Kitwana stared at each other in shock for what seemed like an eternity, with neither daring to take the first word; impatient, Umoja called out. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Say anything!"

"W-What are you doing here?!" Makuu was the first to speak, his tone between worried, shocked and... happy.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Kitwana stated. "I thought you were back in the Pride Lands!"

"I was, but Dalila said you were probably captured by the two-legs and I went to try to save you. Unfortunately, I fell into one of those traps and ended up here."

Kitwana felt a squirming in his little heart; Makuu had.... He had tried to go rescue him? Did this mean he did care for him?

"How cute," Kiburi said sarcastically, staring at Kitwana uninterested. "Sincerely, I thought he'd be... smaller."

Makuu ignored him, and snapped. "Where have you been?! You had me worried, boy! The others said you were not here, and I assumed you had been eaten by anything!" he didn't care if he sounded like a _softie_ , he had the chick in front of him and wanted to know what had really happened.

"Long story." Kitwana said, sighing.

"Well, we have plenty of time before sundown to execute our escape." Usian said, sitting down.

Kitwana told Makuu-and by indirect extension, the rest of the animals-what had happened to him. His time with the 'healing she-man' and Jiji, everything he had learned about humans, and overall, he pointed out everything he learned about the guns and bullets.

Like he said, it was such a long story that by the time he was done, the sky outside had already darkened; the accorded time to make their escape.

"You mean to say the... _humans_ are actually weaklings?" Kiburi asked, not really believing him.

"If they don't have their weapons, they are," Kitwana explained. "In fact, those weapons are in part to defend themselves from us."

"So they are going to send us somewhere far away to a zoo or who knows where?" Julisha asked, shivering at the idea of being taken to an unknown place for the rest of her life.

"That's one option, there are many others I don't think you'll want to hear while we are here. Jiji taught me how to open padlocks, so I came to free you."

"You could start by getting this thing off me." Makuu said. "It's chocking me!"

Kitwana hopped into Makuu's back and towards the collar, looking for the keyhole. Once he found it, he carefully inserted the tip of his beak and turned it like Jiji taught him.

A few seconds later, there was a click and the collar opened.

Makuu felt instantly relieved when the pressure of the collar loosened considerably, and didn't feel it as tight anymore. The other animals stared at the fallen collar in awe.

"You must teach me how to do that!" Kalere chirped excitedly.

Makuu finally stepped forward, fully releasing himself from the collar, and shook to loosen the stiffness in his neck. Then he glanced at Kitwana with a grin. "You surely have been busy, kiddo."

Kitwana couldn't help but feel complimented. "I nearly broke my beak but it was worth it."

Jafari coughed impatiently. "You can catch up when we're out of here."

"You take care of the cages, I'll break down those things." Makuu told the fledling as he went over towards the zebra and gazelle's prisons.

Kitwana nodded eagerly and went to free Kiburi next as his foster father started to strike the doors of Julisha's stable with his tail; Umoja also finally removed the padlock and opened the door of his cage, stepping out of it and climbed on top of Usian's cage to free Kalere. Kiburi said nothing, merely letting the chick hop unto his back and open his collar. He couldn't deny he felt a great relief, even more than Makuu, when that thing was removed off his neck. But as Kitwana went over to free the little elephant, Kiburi started going towards the door.

Makuu was the first to notice once be managed to break open Julisha's stall. "Kiburi, where are you going?"

"I'll make those bastards pay for what they did to my float." Kiburi said darkly as he headed towards the entrance.

Julisha acted quickly, galloping forward and standing between Kiburi and the door. "No, you'll alert them of our escape!"

"Out of my way, zebra! Do not forget I'm _starving_!" Kiburi threatened, baring his fangs. "And now that I think of it, I'll need some energy if I want to deal with the humans at my best."

"Didn't you hear Kitwana?!" Umoja snapped. "They'll have their weapons with them and will probably kill you!"

"So what? Maybe you have something to go back to or someone waiting for you in the Pride Lands, but I _don't_ , so I don't care if I die if it means I'll have avenged my float."

"You'll put the rest of us in risk, that's the issue!" Kalere said once she was free of her confinement.

"When I open the door, you'll be able to run away from here and I'll go look for those humans!"

"Kiburi, stop!" Makuu snapped as he stomped his way towards his fellow crocodile. "I know you're angry and hurt over your loss, but this won't bring them back!"

Kiburi glared at him with hate. "Why do you even care? As far as I know, you wish to see me dead!"

"That's not true, I've never wanted your death!"

"Oh, please! You perfectly knew that banishment to the Outlands for a crocodile is a _death sentence_! Besides, you never cared about me before, so don't start acting like you do now just because you feel guilty!"

Kiburi managed to get past Julisha, but before he could even try to break down the door Makuu galloped forward and stood in his way. "Out of my way!"

"I will not let you _kill yourself_!"

Kiburi lost his patience and tried to push Makuu out of the way, but the latter was in a better condition, and gave him fierce resistance while trying to push him back. Kitwana interrupted his task with the little elephant's shackle when he saw the crocodiles tussled against each other, trying to subdue the other. Finally, Makuu managed to push Kiburi back.

"Kiburi, STOP!" he roared in anger and concern. "This isn't taking us anywhere!"

"You don't understand!" Kiburi snapped in reply, his voice echoing with sorrowful wrath. "What if I die?! I have nothing left to fight for!"

"That's not true-!"

"Oh, really? Tell me _one_ thing I could have worth living for!"

Makuu couldn't respond. The other animals glanced at Kiburi sadly.

"See? At least you have your float, and you have _her_ back in the Pride Lands..." Kiburi said bitterly, looking down. "What do _I_ have?"

"A future."

Makuu and Kiburi looked back in surprise when they saw Kitwana approaching, flanked by the newly-freed baby elephant, Usian, Jafari and Nurisha.

"You have a future." Kitwana said seriously. "I'm very sorry about your loss, but think about what they would have wanted for you. Think your float would have been happy to see you throw your life away for some petty revenge? Who would it help? Even if you miraculously survived and _did_ manage to kill the poachers, it won't bring them back. Nothing ever will. In the end, you only will have stooped down to their level."

"I know what you did, mister Kiburi. I heard you tried to kill King Simba, and that's why you were banished. _Then_ you tried to kill Makuu, even though he used to be your friend. That's in the past, but right now you must look forward to the future. Who knows? Perhaps someday it will bring you good times... which you will never get to see if you forfeit your life."

Silence.

Makuu was staring agape at the chick; when had he gained such level of wisdom in so little time? Even more surprising was the fact that Kiburi seemed to have _listened_ , when he rarely listened to anybody.

Kiburi snorted and looked away. "Even if what you said is true... _Where_ is this future you talk about? You said it yourself, I was _banished_ from the Pride Lands. What will I do in the Outlands completely alone, except but to grow mad from the loneliness and despair? I won't last long there."

Suddenly, Makuu spoke without thinking. "I can tell King Simba to let you back into the Pride Lands!" he quickly regretted this choice of words when Kiburi glared at him.

"In case you didn't listen properly, I tried to _kill the King_. You really think he's going to forget about that just because you ask him?"

"It's still worth a try. Given that technically we survived the humans, maybe he'd be more willing to listen."

Before Kiburi could reply, suddenly the door opened and the poacher came in, looking like he had just woken up from hibernation, but he stopped in his tracks when he noticed all the animals were out of confinement,  only  a few steps away from him, and he had not brought his weapon.

A few seconds of silence transpired, and Makuu was the first to notice the human's behavior was very different from his previous behavior when they were imprisoned and restrained; he was tense, and his whole body language irradiated fear. In fact, in this state, he didn't look like a threat anymore; rather he looked like any potential prey. Maybe Kitwana was right, and they were more fragile than they looked.

This was confirmed when he snarled loudly, and the human immediately reacted with fear and scrambled to get away from the place.

"Freedom!" Umoja cried out in delight, and was the first to dart out of the building. The rest of the animals soon followed, though Kiburi hesitated, still torn between his vengeance or accepting Makuu's offer.

Knowing they probably had little time before the rest of the poachers, Makuu glanced back at Kiburi. "Well, are you coming or not?"

He had the feeling he'd regret this, but after a few seconds Kiburi stepped out of the building, muttering. "Lead the way, then, before I regret it."

Although relieved they had talked Kiburi out of it, Makuu couldn't help but worry about what he had told him. He didn't know what he was thinking, he only wanted to convince him to relent, but he wasn't really sure if Simba would actually accept. He said nothing else as they went after the rest of the animals, leaving their dark prison behind.


	19. Chapter 19

Soon after escaping, the animals found themselves into yet another problem: they had no idea of which direction to go to return to the Pride Lands.

They were in the middle of a desert, and some were in no condition to travel. Julisha's leg had a wound reminiscent of a crocodile's jaws that left her limping, and she couldn't gallop. They hadn't seen it because her prison hid most of her body from view.

As Kiburi pointed out, they had gone from the frying pan in to the fire. Almost literally, in this case.

"Did any of you at least consider _this_ scenario before talking about escaping?" Kiburi asked the other animals, irritated, especially when none of the others could give him a positive reply.

"Well, frankly, it's better than being locked up back there." Usian stated.

"Whatever we do, we should stick together," Julisha said. "We'll have more chance of making it back that way."

Makuu usually didn't like working with animals that were not crocodiles, but in this occasion he knew there was no other choice. The desert was the worst place for a crocodile, and he and Kiburi would need all the help they could get, especially since the latter hadn't eaten properly for who knows how long, and he himself hadn't been properly fed.

Thankfully, it was nighttime, and though it was very cold, they would rather have it _that_ way while they thought of something, plus the stars helped them navigate around.

Kitwana then mentioned that King Simba had gotten lost in the desert during his exile, and was taken by Timon and Pumbaa to an oasis where Simba spent a few years before returning to reclaim the throne; he suggested to search for that oasis, take a break in that place and then return to the Pride Lands from there. The animals agreed it would be the best course of action... _if_ they could find it before dropping dead from dehydration.

This was when Makuu noticed his foster son was not the same... almost. He had matured considerably, and he no longer acted like a crocodile (thankfully, he wouldn't have wanted Kiburi to make fun of him). However, he didn't talk to him much either, and he seemed to keep his distance even more than that time when he scolded him for getting into a fight with Mshale.

This hurt him.

The group wandered around the desert all night, while Kalere occasionally flew up to take a look at the surrounding areas, in search of the fabled oasis. Nurisha and Usian, being very small in comparison to the others, wouldn't be able to keep up on foot, so the former wrapped herself around Jafari's neck, and the latter rode on Julisha's back. Kitwana, however, continued on foot, even though he had to run for a few feet to catch up.

"You know, you could get on my back so you won't waste your energy..." Makuu offered.

"No, thank you," Kitwana said politely. "I wouldn't like to bother you."

The formal tone in which he spoke stung Makuu, he was talking to him as if he were a stranger. It bothered him, but as he tried to say something else, nothing came to mind. He even ignored the amused look Kiburi gave him.

Eventually, the sun rose, and with it came the hellish heat. Though the group felt the terrible wave of heat, it affected Kiburi and Makuu even more, since they were cold-blooded and had nowhere to cool down. Since crocodiles did not sweat, their jaws were almost wide open in order to release body heat, but it did not help much without any water or shade.

Much to the crocodiles' luck, the group soon came upon a rock formation that formed a cave, and they stopped there to rest. Exhausted and overheated, Makuu and Kiburi lay down with their jaws wide open and didn't move from there; in fact, they were so drained of energy they fell asleep. Meanwhile, Kalere went to look for any signs of the oasis.

"If I have to walk one more mile, I'll drop dead." Umoja said, panting.

"It would be better if we had some water." Usian commented.

"What do you complain about? You didn't walk at all, I'm the one doing all the job here." Julisha snorted.

"Shouldn't we stay here until nightfall?" Kitwana suggested, glancing over at the sleeping crocodiles. "The heat is killing both Makuu and Kiburi, being in the desert is worse than the Dry Season for them."

"Actually, I was going to suggest it too." Usian stated. "With this heat, we won't last any longer considering we have yet to drink any water."

"Are you nuts? The longer we take to go back, the more likely the humans will come after and recapture us!" Jafari said with a snort, stomping his hoof impatiently.

"I don't think they'd come into the desert if they are as puny as Kitwana said." Nurisha responded.

Kitwana glanced at the little elephant, noting he hadn't said anything. He didn't cry as often anymore, but he still was very shy.

"I just hope Kalere comes back soon..." Umoja said, groaning. "I really want to get to that oasis and get a refreshing drink!"

While they waited for the drongo to come back (hopefully she would), Kitwana approached the baby elephant, whose name was unknown to him and the rest of the animals. "Hey, are you okay?"

The elephant turned to him, raising his ears, and gave a very slight nod.

Instead of asking his name straight out, Kitwana decided to get him to open up a bit. "Don't worry, we'll get back soon and you can reunite with your family." He noticed the elephant's ear dropping and him looking down. "Oh... did you lose your family?"

Sniffling, the baby elephant nodded.

"I kind of understand how you feel, in a way. From what I hear, _my_ mom was shot before I was born, though she managed to lay my egg. I didn't get to know her at all, and... Well, I have never gotten to ask Makuu if he could tell me about her..."

The elephant glanced at him in surprise, and then in compassion. A few seconds later, he finally spoke in a whisper. " _Sorry..."_

Kitwana was surprised he had talked. "Thank you..."

" _My mama was k-killed by_... **them**..."

"Do you have any more family?"

" _M-My grandma and aunts..._ "

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

"... _My name is Oga_..."

"I'm Kitwana, nice to meet you." Kitwana smiled at him in a friendly manner

Unbeknown to them both, Makuu was overhearing. He was surprised Kitwana had gotten the previously and seemingly mute elephant to talk, which showed how much he had really changed and matured.

Still, he felt guilty when the fledgling mentioned his mother and the fact he knew nothing about her. Makuu himself didn't know her at all except for a few minutes, so there was little he could tell him about her even if he wanted to.

"What?"

Surprised to hear Kiburi's voice, he turned around to see him awake, and noted he was staring at him in annoyance.

"You heard it too?" Makuu inquired, not bothering to show annoyance.

"Are you going to just stay there, or are you going to talk with that chick?" Kiburi merely said.

Makuu blinked. "Excuse me?"

"It's pretty evident you and your... _foster_ son didn't part ways in good terms."

"You don't know anything."

"I don't need to, from the way you two are acting around each other I can tell."

He had to admit, one good thing about Kiburi was that he was _very_ observant and paid close attention to details. "Even if you were right, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, but you become unbearable when you feel guilty about something and want others to feel miserable because of it instead of facing your problems," Kiburi snapped. "So instead of feeling sorry for yourself, you should talk things over with that chick."

Before Makuu could retort suddenly Kalere flew into the cave, panting heavily, and crashed against the ground though she was unhurt.

"Kalere, are you alright?!" Usian cried as he went over to her.

"It's really hot out there...!" she said, still panting. "If birds could sweat I would have lost three liters!"

"So, did you find anything?" Nurisha asked.

"Well, I thought I did the first times, but my mind and the heat were playing tricks on me. Then I encountered a fennec fox and asked him if there were any oasis around, and he said there is one going west from here!"

"Can we trust a fox?" Kiburi pointed out. "Those animals are tricksters, he might as well be misdirecting us so we'll eventually die and he'll get to eat our bodies."

"I thought of that too, so I flew towards the direction he pointed too for a while, and then I spotted what seemed to be an oasis, but at first I thought it was another trick of my mind so I decided to check it out and-"

"Go straight to the point, drongo!" Kiburi snapped, his patience going thin. "Did you find it or **not**?"

"It was the real one! It's not far from here!" Kalere said in fright at his tone.

The animals cheered at the news, but then she spoke again. "But by foot it'll take half a day, I think." Immediately, the cheers turned into groans of dismay.

"We were discussing if we waited until night to go to the oasis. Makuu and Kiburi won't last long with this heat." Kitwana stated.

"Besides, by day it'll be easier for those humans to spot us, if they do come after us." Umoja added. "I say we wait."

"Me too." Makuu quickly added.

Thankfully, none of the others protested, and so they decided to wait until nightfall to depart. A few hours later, when the sun finally disappeared behind the endless sand dunes, the animals set off for the direction Kalere pointed out, though this time she didn't fly due to the darkness. Hopefully they would get there before dawn.

Kitwana was now on top of the little elephant, and the two were chatting in a rather cheerful manner, though Oga still spoke in whispers that only Kitwana heard for the time being. The other animals were glad to learn the elephant's name, and overall that he seemed to be getting over what happened.

Makuu felt like approaching to talk to him, but he didn't dare to, afraid of being rebuffed; not to mention he didn't want to ruin the progress with Oga. Besides, he had enough to worry about with the unintentional promise he made to Kiburi when they returned. Part of him didn't want to help him after all the things he had done, but... he knew what it felt like to be completely alone and he wouldn't wish it even on Kiburi, especially given that the Outlands were especially inhospitable to lone animals.

Even though they were exhausted, they moved on through the desert the all night, with only the stars above to guide them. By the time the moon was about to touch the horizon, though, Kalere soon spotted the oasis in the distance. "Guys, there it is! The oasis!"

"Are you sure it's not an illusion?" Jafari asked.

"I doubt it, it's not hot as hell right now."

"Good, let's fasten up the pace!" Julisha cried in delight.

Even Kiburi's mood enlightened at the idea of some freshwater. "I just can't wait to get a _very_ long dip."

The animals set out for the oasis, but Makuu had a bad feeling, he felt as if something bad was going to happen. While the others got up ahead, he stopped momentarily and took a look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but soon he saw a familiar figure hidden behind one of the dunes.

He realized the human was aiming the long gun from before at...

The crocodile reacted before anyone else knew what was going on.

"KIBURI, LOOK OUT!"

**POW!**

The animals jumped in fright at the familiar sound of a hunting riffle.

Kiburi landed a few steps away with a loud thud as he was pushed out of the way.

When he turned around to see what had happened, his heart skipped a beat.

Kitwana screamed in horror "MAKUU!"

The crocodile was on the ground, panting heavily, and a bullet had pierced through his skin in right in on the upper part of his neck, staining the sand with his red blood.

Umoja was the first to spot the human who had shot, he was up on the dune. "There he is! What do we do?!"

"Leave him to me!" Kalere cried as she flew towards the human as fast as she could. She started pecking his head, but was swift enough to avoid his arms to peck at him again, while he tried to struck her away in vain.

The other animals quickly gathered around Makuu, and Kitwana hopped unto his snout. "Makuu, are you alright?! Makuu!"

He didn't respond, he couldn't. His side was burning, almost as if there was an actual fire on it, and he lost track of time and place. He didn't know where he was, his vision was blurry, and the shouts were like whispers to him...

Kiburi was staring at him in utter shock, realizing what had happened: Makuu, his _nemesis_ and rival, had just saved his life. This could have been him if Makuu hadn't pushed him out of the way... but why...?

Knowing Kalere wouldn't be able to hold him off forever, Nurisha quickly slithered towards the human, remembering Kitwana said they were more vulnerable than they looked. When she spotted a part of exposed skin on the human's leg, she quickly dug her fangs unto it and injected as much venom as she could.

The human yelled in pain and kicked the cobra away, but when he saw the bite, he went pale and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He scrambled back to his feet to run away towards his 'vehicle', climbed into it and disappeared through the sand dunes in almost confusing turns.

"M-Makuu, please don't go to sleep...!" Kitwana cried at his adoptive father, trying to shake him awake in desperation. "Don't leave me again!"

"S-So cold..." Makuu whispered almost inaudibly.

"W-What do we do?!" Usian cried out in horror.

"We must get to the oasis before the sun rises or it'll be worse!" Kalere said, landing on Umoja's back in worry.

"He cannot walk in this state!" Jafari said. "Heck, he can't even think clearly, from what I see!"

Kiburi approached. "Get him on my back!" when they looked at him in surprise, he snarled. "Hurry up if you want him to have a chance at making it!"

With some considerable effort, Julisha, Umoja and Oga pushed Makuu unto Kiburi's back; the latter struggled to stay on his feet due to the great weight.

"I have to take the bullet out!" Kitwana cried; by then he was crying of fright.

"Do it when we're at the oasis! We can't risk the sun rising before we get there!" Kiburi snapped.

Makuu whispered again. "Kitwana..."

Although surprised, the fledgling still went over to hug his limp leg. "I'm here, Makuu! I'm not going to leave you, I'm here!"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Kitwana... I'm so sorry..."

Kiburi would have groaned in annoyance; this wasn't what he had in mind when he told Makuu to talk things over with the kid.

The way towards the oasis was arduous for Kiburi as he struggled to continue with Makuu on his back, and he had to make sure he didn't slip off. Oga and Julisha moved along with him to help in keeping Makuu's nearly-dead form on his back, while Kitwana was on top of Makuu's neck, trying to stop the bleeding with his wings, staining his white feathers in the process. All the while, Makuu continued to speak in delirious whispers, or merely breath heavily.

To make matters worse, since they had to slow their pace, the sun had started to rise, and the wave of heat it brought with it made things harder for Kiburi. The oasis became closer and closer, but at a very slow pace.

"Akina..." Makuu whispered before starting to cough from the dehydration.

"Stop whining and keep your energy!" Kiburi snapped at him as he panted heavily. "You will see her again, you better not die here or you'll leave her alone! You have to go back to her no matter what!" he never thought he'd ever say this to the one who stole her from him, but now was not the time for that.

It took them longer than they'd hoped, but eventually they arrived at the edge of the oasis, and the burning sand was replaced with fertile soil, the sunlight was partly blocked by the trees, and the heat diminishes considerably because of this.

The group advanced a few more meters into the jungle, and finally they came upon a great spring of clear water with a small waterfall, but they had no time to enjoy it just yet. Kiburi couldn't take one more step, and collapsed on the ground, panting heavily. Makuu slid from his back rom the small impact, but he was still unresponsive.

"Makuu, hang on!" Kitwana cried, and warily started seeing the wound. He remembered Jiji's words.

_Usually the best way to go is to take out the bullet first, and then try to stop the hemorrhage by pressing; the organism will do the rest. Crocs have little to worry about, though, their blood has natural antibiotics, which makes their wounds heal faster and prevents any sort of infections._

The sight of the blood made Kitwana's stomach knot, but he armed himself up with courage and he inserted his beak into the wound; Makuu winced unconsciously.

"By the Circle of Life!" Usian cried out.

"I can't watch this!" Jafari said, turning around; Kalere didn't say anything, she fainted right on spot, falling unto the ground.

Kiburi and Umoja were the only ones who didn't avert their gaze from the sight, they were predators and used to this kind of scenes, though they did feel shivers at the sight of Kitwana dipping his beak carefully into the injury.

A few moments later, Kitwana managed to pull out a big, cylinder-shaped object made of metal and covered in blood that was the size of a dung beetle, and let it fall to the ground.

"Squash it!" Julisha neighed in fright, stomping her front hooves.

"It's not alive..." Kitwana whispered.

"You should get a bath, kiddo." Kiburi said. "You look terrible."

"Think we should get Makuu into the water?"

"It'll be best to leave him in the shade for now so he'll cool down. Besides, I don't want to drink his blood if it stains the water."

Kitwana was partly irritated that he made such a comment when Makuu was in this state, but he realized the other animals needed to drink too. He nodded silently, but didn't move away from his adoptive father. Oga helped him move Makuu towards one of the nearby plants to place him under the shade.

"Aren't you going to get a drink?" Oga asked quietly.

"Nah, don't worry. I'm fine..." Kitwana lied, though he was actually very thirsty.

"I think we should leave him to rest. Crocodiles are tough, and that thing didn't hit a vital organ."

Makuu hadn't said anything in a while, rather it seemed like he had lost consciousness again, or fallen asleep. Kitwana looked down at his feathers and realized he was covered in blood. Perhaps he _should_ get a bath, lest he wanted Makuu to have a heart attack thinking he had been hurt.

Hours went by.

By the time Makuu finally awoke, at a more stable temperature and a bit more lucid, he felt a terrible aching sensation in the area near his shoulder, plus a throbbing headache and great thirst. However, as his vision cleared, he noticed he was underneath a plant acting as a shading source. Confused, he lowly walked out from under it-wincing every time his neck stung-and found himself in a jungle, with a spring of cool water just a few feet away.

"What the...? However did I get here...?" he wondered. His mind was fuzzy, all he remembered was spotting a human with a gun, pushing Kiburi out of the way and then a loud sound... everything after that was a blur.

"Look who's finally awake."

His vision still blurry, Makuu had to squint his eyes a bit to spot Kiburi floating in the pool contently. "Kiburi...?"

"Are you going to start with that again?" Kiburi responded, partly annoyed.

"W-What happened?"

"It's quite a long story. If you want to hear it, you should cool yourself down a bit... literally."

Though confused by the... politeness, Makuu didn't need to be told twice, and stepped into the water. It felt _so_ good to feel the refreshing sensation in his whole body, especially after so much heat and little water the past days. He couldn't resist and dipped his head underwater, emerging a few seconds later. The coolness of the water partly relieved the ache in his newly-acquired wound.

"Where are the others?" he inquired after a while.

"The zebra and the impala went to graze, the cobra is asleep under a rock somewhere, the aardvark's probably looking for an ant hill... I'm not sure about the drongo and the elephant."

"What about Kitwana?"

"The poor chick was exhausted after what happened, so the drongo insisted he take a nap."

"Really, Kiburi, would it hurt you to call them by their names? Besides, you didn't answer my question, what happened?"

Kiburi wished he could taunt him a bit longer, but decided against it, and told Makuu what had happened back at the desert, how he had being shot instead of Kiburi, how he had to carry him towards the oasis on his back, and how Kitwana had taken the bullet out of the wound. He had to contain a snicker at Makuu's face when he learned he had said quite a few things while delirious.

"You said Kitwana saved my life...?" he asked in genuine surprise.

"In a way, he said the wound wouldn't heal properly if he didn't take that... bullet thing out." Kiburi explained. "But I have the feeling he won't forget the experience anytime soon."

"And you... You carried me?"

Oh, no. Now he'd get all sentimental. "You took the bullet for me, I owed you one, so you could say we're even." Kiburi then growled. "If you ever tell anyone about it, I'll tell them about the things you whispered in your sleep."

"Deal." Before Kiburi could swim off, he called out. "Kiburi... Thank you."

Kiburi only snorted and submerged underwater. Makuu, meanwhile, just stayed in the surface, basking while enjoying the water, but at the same time thought about Kitwana; _He_ had been the one to save _his_ life, when it was supposed to be the other way around. He was also shaken by what Kiburi did for him when he could have left him to die in the desert; though he claimed it was just because he owed him, he had the feeling that perhaps Kiburi was _not_ a bad crocodile after all.

Some time later, Kalere near the edge of the water to bath herself, and noticed Makuu. "Good, you're finally awake! We were worried that you wouldn't make it!"

"Where is Kitwana?" Makuu asked.

"The poor thing had to get a bath, his feathers were stained with your-"

"I'd thank you if you didn't go into details," The crocodile added quickly. "Just tell me where he is."

"He's taking a well-deserved nap in an old den we found. I know you probably want to talk to him, but I'd say you wait until he wakes up."

Makuu sighed and lay his head back down unto the water. "Yes. Maybe it'll be best."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everybody, now we will officially learn about Makuu's past, and why he is the way he is... my take on it, at least. I hope you enjoy!

By the time Kitwana awoke it was already nighttime. He stretched out inside the small, abandoned den he had picked as a 'nest' and stepped out of it. The jungle looked so different at night, it was hard to look beyond his beak but hopefully there was enough moonlight to move around. Feeling thirsty, Kitwana walked over towards the spring, emerging into the clearing a few seconds later. The others had returned from whenever they had gone to eat, and were contently lying around the place.

"I've never been so happy of being wet in my entire life." Umoja said underneath the small waterfall, purring in delight.

"This is life!" Nurisha said, swimming around in the water. "It's almost a pity we won't be staying here."

"Oh, Kitwana, there you are!" Kalere cried out as she flew down form an upper branch towards the ibis. "Makuu was looking for you!"

"He's awake?" Kitwana asked, relieved.

"He awoke a while ago." Kiburi responded from the water. "He wanted to talk to you, but you needed the rest."

"Where is he now?"

"He went towards the grassy plains that way," Julisha said, pointing at a direction with her snout. "He asked that when you woke up we tell you he'll be there."

Kitwana approached the spring and took a refreshing drink. He recalled Makuu had apologized to him while being delirious, but he wasn't sure if he really meant it or if he was just saying things because of his state at that time.

"What's on your mind, kid?"

Kitwana jumped back in surprise when he heard Kiburi's voice much closer, and when he looked up he noted the crocodile had approached him, looking at him curiously... but he also saw a bit of concern in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Makuu didn't seem to be on precisely good terms the whole way here, but from the way he spoke about you, I guess you used to. What happened between you?"

Kitwana looked away sadly. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Well, I see he _did_ rub off some things unto you."

Offended, Kitwana glared at Kiburi. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're bottling things up, keeping things to yourself. That's something Makuu does _very well_ too; the problem is that when you do that, it affects you. It affects your mood, your reactions, and eventually there'll come a moment when you can't bear it anymore and explode."

"I think we should give these two some privacy.." Jafari whispered.

"Agree." Said Julisha, then the other animals quietly retreated into the jungle.

"How do I know this? Kiburi continued. "I knew him since we were very young. True, we didn't get along because he was... difficult to treat, but back then I didn't know all the things he had gone through."

That comment sparked Kitwana's curiosity. "What do you mean? What happened to him?"

"That's something only _he_ can tell you. My point is the way he acted, and he still acts to some extent, is the result of bottling up all those feelings of pain and sorrow."

"If it's bad, why did he do it?"

"It's... the crocodile way," Kiburi responded a bit reluctantly. "I guess you noticed that crocodiles are not very emotive like other animals."

"Well, sort of...."

"Anyway, my point is you shouldn't judge him if you don't his whole story," Kiburi said on a gentler tone this time. "Deep down, I think he might be a good crocodile... sometimes." He had to be, otherwise he wouldn't have saved Kiburi's life since he had no obligation to take that shot for him, yet he did.

"Kiburi, right?"

"That's right."

"Are you the crocodile who was banished from the Pride Lands by Simba?"

Kiburi winced. "Yes."

"Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did Simba do to you that you wanted him dead?"

"I d-didn't want him dead! I just wanted..." Kiburi stopped right there, not knowing what to say. He himself didn't know what he wanted at that time, other than beat Makuu to win back Akina.

Kitwana knew he had hit the jackpot when he didn't receive an answer at all. "And why did you have it against Makuu? Did he do something to you?"

"Other than rob me of the love of my life? Not much." Kiburi said sarcastically, turning away this time.

Kitwana blinked. "Does that mean... Akina?"

Kiburi nodded slowly. "I loved her, but Makuu stole her from me."

"Did she love you?"

"Are you always that curious?!" Kiburi growled, annoyed, but answered the question. "She would have if he hadn't gotten in the way!"

"But you're not sure, are you?" Kitwana pressed.

"I am sure she would. We knew each other long before Makuu appeared, even back then I loved her!"

"If that's true, I don't understand. You claim you love her, but you were willing to hurt her."

"Wha-?! How dare you?!" Kiburi snapped, stepping out of the water, baring his teeth. "I would never lay a claw on her, I never did!"

"I didn't mean physically." Kitwana said calmly, though he was trembling at the sight of Kiburi's teeth. "But you were willing to hurt, or maybe even _kill_ , Makuu. That would have definitely hurt _her_ , don't you think? Wouldn't _you_ be sad if something to your mate?"

Kiburi's resolve started to crumble, but as he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out.

"You say you love her, yet you were willing to take away the animal _she loves the most_ in the Pride Lands. You only wanted revenge on Makuu, but you didn't stop to think of how Akina would have reacted had you actually succeeded. Would she have accepted you knowing you took her spouse away? You _really_ think she _would_?"

No response.

"See? If you had loved her as you say you do, you would have thought of her first and you last. I might not have gone through it, but from what I've seen, love is not selfish. Sometimes, when you love someone, you have to think of what's best for them, even if it will hurt us..." as he spoke, realization dawned unto Kitwana as he recalled what Makuu had done, and he felt guilty, recalling Makuu had said something like that back then when he nearly drowned.

_Hate me all you want for this, but one day you'll thank us for it._

He finally understood.

Kiburi started running towards the prairie, but turned around to see Kiburi one last time. "Thanks, Mr. Kiburi!"

Kiburi stared at him in confusion as he ran off. Why did he thank him? He had no time to ponder that, and instead went into the water. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

It has been a while ever since he stopped to admire the night sky. The last time, he was just a hatchling, and he asked his mother why there were so many starts in the sky. Nyota told him a legend about the Great Lion Kings and Queens of the past, and how each had a star in the sky, from where they continued to watch over the Pride Lands.

He had to admit it was a beautiful night. The stars, the cool breeze, overall the peace and quiet. The gentle grass gave a ticklish sensation on his scales, though sadly he was too nervous to enjoy it. Would Kitwana come? And if he did, what could he say to him? He had no idea of what he said while being delirious, or anything he said was directed at Kitwana.

"Makuu!"

Makuu was momentarily relieved when he heard Kitwana's voice, and he saw the white spot coming closer. Much to his surprise, though, Kitwana came and hugged him. "You're okay!"

"Yeah... I guess I am," Makuu managed to respond, though he was still a bit stunned by the sudden affection. "I have the feeling it'll leave a scar, though," He started to feel awkward when Kitwana didn't release him. "Are _you_ alright?"

Kitwana saw through the sugarcoating, recalling crocodiles didn't hug. "Oops, sorry, I kind of forgot you are not fond of hugs..."

"It's not _that_ exactly. I didn't think you'd ever hug me again after... well, you know."

"Me either, but I had a talk with Kiburi that made me realize a few things."

"You talked with him? What could he have said?"

"It wasn't quite what _he_ said, rather it was what _I_ was saying to him. He's not a bad guy, he's just a bit misled."

"Tell that to _me_ , I had to put up with him for most of my life."

"Well, after talking to him, I understand you a little better," Kitwana then sighed and turned around, looking down sadly. "I'm not going to lie, though... When you gave me away, I _was_ mad at you. I thought you didn't want me, and then I blamed you for not being able to even open my wings..."

Makuu wanted to add he wasn't completely wrong about the last part, but chose to let him finish.

"But when I look back at what has happened, I realize that if you hadn't given me away, I wouldn't have been present to save Dalila, I would have never learned as much about humans, I would have never met Zumberi... So in a way, I think you did the right thing, and you only wanted what was best for me, I just didn't want to see it."

Kitwana sighed again. "And you were right. I'm not a crocodile. I never was one, and I'll never be one. I'm just a toothless, ordinary ibis."

He nearly chuckled when Kitwana said 'toothless', but now was not the time for that. He had his own share of the blame for what happened too. "Don't say that ever again, kiddo. You might not be a crocodile, but you're **not** an ordinary ibis either. An ordinary ibis wouldn't have been brave enough to go into the humans' vehicle to save a friend. An ordinary ibis wouldn't have made it alive out of the Outlands, or face a human. An ordinary ibis wouldn't have _saved my life_."

"I will not deny it, I didn't like looking after you at first. I thought it was because I didn't like kids, or because I didn't like you, but... The truth was that I was _afraid,_ " He expected Kitwana to make a silly question, but continued when he said nothing yet. "It's hard to admit it even now, but I was afraid of the responsibility that came with looking after a child because I feared I wouldn't be a good caretaker, or a good father. I was afraid I'd make a mistake and lose whoever was under my care."

Kitwana recalled Akina had said something about it, back when she mentioned Makuu didn't want a clutch. "Is this why you don't want to have... with Akina?"

Makuu looked away sadly. "What kind of father would I be if I couldn't take care of my siblings?"

"Siblings?"

He guessed there was no escape from it any longer. He'd have to talk about _it_ , recall all those memories he had buried and tried to forget for so long, but it was the least Kitwana deserved after the things he made him go through, even if it had been unintentional. "I guess you know what happened when Scar the Tyrant usurped the throne, right?"

"I heard it didn't rain for years, the hyenas overhunted and bred out of control, and caused many herds to flee." Kitwana responded.

"Yes. Even Lake Matope was gone except for a small watering hole. It was a hard time for the float, since most of the newly-hatched offspring had been eaten by starving hyenas, or dehydration from the lack of water. I was but a hatchling at that time, most of my clutch was gone except for two remaining siblings: my brother Ukuru and my sister Ungwana."

"Eventually, the hyenas were so desperate for food they started digging the nests that were yet to hatch to feed on the eggs and unborn hatchlings. They were eventually, driven away, but Pua's mate lost her life trying to defend her nest. The worst of all: instead of punishing the hyenas, Scar said it was _our_ fault for intervening when the hyenas were just trying to feed, he didn't even care it was the float's young."

"After this, Pua led the float out of the Pride Lands to escape the hyenas, and find a new watering hole and available prey. But the journey was hard, there was little water, many perished in the Outlands, including...." Makuu took a deep breath, and spoke quietly. "My mother."

"Your mom?" Kitwana repeated, feeling compassion for him. They weren't that different, after all.

"Before she died, she made me promise I'd look after Ukuru and Ungwana. But I was very young, I could barely take care of myself and I had to take care of my siblings."

"What happened to them?"

Makuu sighed sadly, and looked away. "Ungwana was the first to go..."

* * *

_He was the first to notice Ungwana was gone, but the rest of the float was still asleep; she couldn't have gotten far, she was small, and her footprints were still visible. Makuu followed the trail left by Ungwana as quietly as he could, leading him a good distance away from the float. Eventually, he could hear Ungwana's yelps and cries; she was just behind the rock._

_"Ungwana!" he called out for her as he rushed around the rock._

_There she was, trying to catch a cricket-a considerable meal for hatchlings their size-that was on the trunk of a tree. "Look, Makuu! There's a cricket there, just like the ones in the Pride Lands!"_

_He was momentarily relieved that she was unharmed, but he noticed a shape on the upper branches of the tree. A large vulture had set his eyes on Ungwana. The bird dove down with outstretched talons._

_"UNGWANA, LOOK OUT!"_

_His scream was deafened by one last shriek from Ungwana as the vulture's claws closed._

**_I was too small to have stood a chance against the vulture, it wouldn't have made a difference if I tried to save her._ **

**_That day, I lost my sister to a vulture._ **

**_It didn't take long before Ukuru followed suit, a few days later._ **

_"It was YOUR fault!" Ukuru growled at his brother._

_"I couldn't have done anything! I couldn't do anything against a vulture!"_

_"Makuu is right, Ukuru," Pua said patiently, though his voice was echoing with sadness. "What happened to Ungwana was tragic, but pinning the blame on others isn't going to bring her back."_

_"If we hadn't left the Pride Lands in the first place, NONE of this would have ever happened! Mama would still be alive!"_

_"She would have been eaten by hyenas!" Makuu protested._

_"It's better to be eaten by hyenas than to die from lack of water!"_

_"You don't know what you're saying!"_

_"Stop acting like you care for me, Makuu! If you did, you would support me instead of going against me!"_

_That stung. "Perhaps I would if you stopped behaving like a hatchling!"_

_"Don't talk to me like you're better than me! You're NOT my father!"_

_Finally, Makuu yelled. "And sometimes I wish I wasn't your brother either!"_

_"Makuu!" Pua scolded._

_"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I'm going back to the Pride Lands!" with that said, Ukuru darted in the opposite direction, running off towards the canyon._

_"Ukuru, don't go that way! It's dangerous!" Pua called out, and ran after him when he heard no reply._

_Makuu quickly regretted his words and darted after them, but Pua turned and gave him a stern look. "Don't! It's too dangerous for you! Go back!"_

_"B-But Pua, what about...?"_

_"I'll bring him back, you stay here!" with that, Pua was off._

_But being a crocodile, and a young one, he didn't listen, and went after Pua despite the warnings of the other adults._

_In the following years, he wished he had listened to Pua._

**_I will never forget that sight... a honey badger had found Ukuru before Pua did, and he paid it dearly. That day, I lost the only family I had left. The worst of all was that the last words we exchanged were hurtful, and I could never get to tell him I didn't mean any of it._ **

* * *

Kitwana stared at his adoptive father, his eyes glossy from the tears.

"Having truly lost everything, I snapped," Makuu said sadly. Kitwana could tell he was doing his best not to weep. "I blamed the Circle of Life for my losses because I didn't want to pin the blame on myself, even if it _was_ my fault they were gone. Pua didn't deserve the things I made him go through because of my selfishness, he was almost like a father to us after mother passed."

"Is that the reason you took me in?"

"You were the same as me. You lost your mother and had no one else in the world. It almost felt as if history was repeating itself; I was not fond of the idea of looking after a bird, but I just couldn't find it in myself to turn my back on you either."

"At least _you_ got to know your mother." Kitwana pointed out, sitting down on the grass.

Makuu felt sad for the chick. He had a good point there, and he couldn't help much with it, since he only spoke with the ibis for a few minutes, and when he got back she was dead. But it didn't mean he didn't have much to say about her.

"From what I could see in those few moments we spoke, I noticed she really loved you," He said gently as he lay down next to Kitwana. "She knew her journey was ending, but she wanted yours to begin so badly that she was willing to entrust it to a crocodile of all animals. In a way it was cute."

"I never thought I'd hear that word from you."

"Great, you've been Kiburied."

Kitwana couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Does that word even exist?"

"From this moment, it does, just don't tell Kiburi I made up a word inspired on him or I'll never hear the end of it."

"If he heard you..."

"Precisely."

It had been a while since they had a good time with each other, and a long time ever since Makuu felt so... happy. Sure, he had been happy other times, like when Akina finally accepted to be his mate, or when he became the leader of the crocodiles (though nowadays it was more of a bittersweet feeling since he had to beat his one-time mentor to do so), but nothing compared to this. It reminded him of the good times with Ungwana and Ukuru, back when nothing mattered.

"Hey, Makuu, when you were... injured, you kept telling me you were sorry."

Damn it, he had completely forgotten about it. "You mean when I blacked out?"

"Sort of. But I wanted to be sure... Did you really mean it, or was it a product of your mental state?"

The crocodile was silent for a while, before sighing and speaking. "I didn't want to say it under those circumstances. I would have preferred to choose a more appropriate way... I'm sorry, Kitwana." It wasn't easy for him to say those two words; he always tried his best not to use them at all, so naturally it was hard to apologize. "For not being able to give you what you needed more than anything else: love"

"You can't blame yourself for that. You said it so yourself, crocodiles are not openly affectionate like other animals. Remember how I felt awkward when I saw that monkey couple rubbing and caressing against each other?"

Makuu chuckled. "That's how we react to mammalian love."

"Hey, Makuu... Think we will make it back to the Pride Lands?"

"I don't think so. I **know** so."

"But what about Mr. Kiburi? He is still banished, right? What will happen to him if he can't come with us? He'll be alone in the Outlands."

Shoot, he was right. Kiburi was not allowed to go into the Pride Lands, and without a float he had little chance of survival in the Outlands. It pained him to admit it, but he _owed_ him his life. "I know that..."

"Isn't there a way to help him? He doesn't seem as bad as he sounded, couldn't we talk to King Simba and tell him he's changed? Perhaps he'd be willing to give him another chance..."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Kiburi _did_ try to kill Simba, I don't think he'll forget that so easily, let alone forgive it."

"It doesn't mean we can't try, does it?"

Makuu sighed. "I guess not." 


	21. Chapter 21

Since that talk things seemed to be getting better between Kitwana and Makuu. The initial ice age between them had melted down considerably, and now they chatted rather amiably, though Makuu didn't have much to talk about regarding the time in captivity, and instead told Kitwana how things had actually turned very boring without him.

Kitwana spoke about his time with the humans, and all the things he learned from Jiji the 'pet'. The other animals approached to hear him out, curious to learn as much as they could from the 'two-legs'.

"What kind of animal would want to live with _them_?" Nurisha inquired a bit disdainfully, twitching her tail.

"That's the same thing I asked Jiji, and he didn't take it very kindly." Kitwana explained. "He really cared about that female human he lived with."

Julisha left her head from her grazing. "What about _us_? Does this mean humans want _us_ as pets?"

"Not necessarily. Apparently, humans classify animals in two groups: domestic and wild. The domestic animals are those who are already accustomed and willingly serve to humans in exchange for food and care on their part. Animals like us classify as wild, thus not fit for being a pet. But there are other uses for wild animals, one of them being the zoos."

"Again with those zoo things, what does it even mean?" Jafari asked impatiently, snorting and stomping one hoof.

"Jiji made it sound like a sort of combination between a habitat and a prison. Wild animals are put in 'habitats' by species, and just... hang in there while humans come to stare at them."

"What do they win with that, just staring at wild animals? Don't they have better things to do?"

Kitwana shrugged. "I can't really say, I don't know much about humans other than what Jiji told me."

Makuu noticed there was one member of their party missing. "Where's Kiburi?" he asked, looking around the spring.

"Over the past days he's been keeping to himself a lot," Usian answered, licking his long claws for any leftover ants from his meal, and glanced at Kitwana. "I don't know what you said to him, kiddo, but I think it got him thinking."

"Kiburi? Thinking? I find it hard to believe." Makuu retorted, laying his head back on the ground.

"I hope I didn't hurt his feelings." Kitwana whispered, lowering his neck and looking down worriedly.

"If we're talking about the same Kiburi, you didn't. Still, I think I'll keep an eye on him, did any of you see where he went?"

Kalere pointed towards the direction of the waterfall with his wing. "That way."

Thanking the bird, Makuu set out in the direction of the waterfall, walking through the trees and the foliage. A few moments later, he emerged into the edge of the lake with the waterfall; like Kalere said, he found Kiburi on the edge of the water, looking at the waterfall forlornly.

"Kiburi." Makuu announced his presence.

"What?" Kiburi asked dryly, not bothering to even look at him.

"That's it? No sarcastic comment or prepotent insult?"

"Why bother? Nothing I say will actually affect you, so there's no point in it."

"Is it me, or you just admitted something? Usian wasn't joking, you _really_ are weird." Makuu momentarily diverted his gaze, trying to figure what to say. He wasn't used to talking in such a... civilized manner with Kiburi. "Kitwana talked to you?"

"You mean your adoptive son? Yes."

"What did you talk about? He mentioned something he told you made him understand me a bit better."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to be sure you didn't tell him bad things about me."

"If I had, he wouldn't want to be an inch close to you, and from what I heard you two have been getting along wonderfully," Kiburi retorted dryly, though there was no spite in his voice anymore. He gave a loud yawn. "I just told him not to judge you without knowing your reasons for being a jerk."

 _There_ it was, Kiburi's insult of the day. "And what did _he_ tell _you_?" Makuu inquired curiously, laying down.

"You're not going to leave me alone if I don't answer, will you?"

Unsurprisingly, Makuu smirked. "Don't count on it."

Kiburi grunted, annoyed, but answered the question. "Let's say he also gave _me_ a lot to think about regarding Akina."

The smirk was gone in less than a second. "What does she have to do with this?"

"He pointed out that most of my actions against you _were_ selfish. I wanted to hurt you, get you out of the way, but I never considered how Akina would feel about it. It pains me to say it, _admit it_ , but she loves _you_ ; what she feels for you is stronger than what she once felt for me." There was a genuine sadness in Kiburi's voice. "But I was so desperate over her rejection I couldn't bear to see _you_ of all people with her, I couldn't understand what she saw in you after you acted like a jerk.

My world always spiraled around her, you know; I loved her since we were hatchlings. Even though I lost against you, I had hoped I could win her back... after you beat me in the _Upenduwa_ , I trained day after day, I wanted to get stronger to eventually re-challenge you for the right to mate with Akina.

But then she fell in love with you. Despite everything I did for her, despite knowing me for far longer than you, she chose _you_. I felt betrayed, it was as if she didn't appreciate all I was willing to do for her, and the worst thing of all was you got away with being her mate in the end. I wanted to make you pay for robbing me of Akina's love, but deep down I think I also wanted to get back at her for..." Kiburi closed his eyes shut at the idea of wanting to hurt his beloved, even if he wasn't aware of it.

"I guess I can't completely put the blame of you," Makuu sighed, laying his head down. "I never took _you_ into consideration, you're not the only one who was selfish. And you were _right_ , back then I only wanted Akina as a trophy, not as a mate. Pua had to knock sense unto me."

"I hope it was literal."

Makuu chuckled. "Nah, Pua was never too violent if it wasn't necessary."

"There's something I don't understand, Makuu." Kiburi stated, glancing at his rival. "Why did you take the bullet for me? You could have just let that human shoot me, and you would have gotten rid of me, you had no obligation to save me but you did anyway. Why?"

Makuu pondered the question for a moment. He was unsure himself, he had no reason to take that bullet in Kiburi's place, but he did anyway. "I don't really know myself, but..." he sighed regretfully. "Ever since I learned what happened to your float..."

"I told you before, and I repeat it, Makuu. I _don't_ want your pity."

"It's not pity, Kiburi, I just understood how you felt in a way. I lost someone dear to me too because I was powerless to save them. We might have had our differences, but I would never wish that kind of fate even on you."

"You do realize you might just have led me further into that fate, don't you?" Kiburi pointed out bitterly, looking towards the waterfall. "We're free, yes, and we're alive, you and the others will go back to the Pride Lands, but what about _me_? I'm banished, I cannot follow you even if I wanted to."

"I told you, I will talk to King Simba-"

"Even if you do, there's no way you can guarantee me he will _accept_. I might as well go all the way there only to be cast out again, and I'm not willing to go through that once more. I still have dignity. And given that my float is gone, I have no reason to go back to the Outlands either, I would only last a month if I'm fortunate."

"What are you saying, Kiburi?"

"You were always very smart, Makuu," Kiburi said sadly as he walked into the water. "You should have figured it out by now."

Makuu just stared at him as he went into the spring, his words sinking unto him. Realizing Kiburi was probably done talking for the time being, so he turned around and returned from the way he came, glancing back at Kiburi concerned. By the time he got back to the 'meeting spot', only Kitwana and Oga remained. The latter was playing in the small spring, spraying water around happily.

Kitwana noticed his adoptive father going over to some plants to lie down, but overall noted the worried and thoughtful expression on his face. "Makuu? Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better." Makuu half-lied, though he knew he couldn't fool Kitwana anymore.

"What happened with Mr. Kiburi?"

At the mention of his former nemesis, Makuu sighed sadly. "He will not go back to the Pride Lands with us. He's staying here."

"What? Why?"

"He says I can't guarantee he'll be allowed to return, and he has no chance to survive in the Outlands on his own. I'm afraid he _is_ right."

"But he'll be alone here too!"

"Perhaps, but there's abundant water and fish in this place for him to get by."

"Is there no way to convince him to come with us...?"

"Kitwana, you should know by now that when crocodiles make up their minds, it's very hard to make them change it."

"But you will still try to convince King Simba, right?"

Makuu shrugged. "It's worth a shot. I do owe it to Kiburi for carrying me all the way here on his back. Besides, given what happened between us, perhaps it is time to truly put the past behind me."

"Hey, Makuu, speaking of which, I think you mentioned mister Kiburi's float was gone. What happened to them?"

"The humans happened, that's what." Makuu said sadly. "Not even Kiburi knows exactly what the poachers did to them, or he does and didn't want to elaborate." He glanced at Kitwana. "Did your 'pet' friend mention anything about what they did to crocodiles?"

"Jiji said that if crocs are not sold to zoos or people who want an exotic pets, crocodiles are usually skinned to make shoes and accessories."

"Shoes?"

"The things they wear on their feet." Kitwana explained, lifting one of his legs and twitching his talons to emphasize.

Makuu hated humans since the moment they chained him to a wall and treated him like a 'dog' (as Kitwana put it a while ago), but now the hatred rose to new levels after hearing of what fate awaited any captured crocodiles. Being put in a cage or in chains was humiliating enough, but having their skins ripped off so humans could adorn their feet?

If he ever came across any of those poachers again, he'd have _no mercy_.

* * *

Though the place was a paradise, a few days later the animals had recovered enough strength to return to the Pride Lands. Thankfully, they could find their way back there from the oasis, given that Timon and Pumbaa had shared its location with the Pride Landers.

Before leaving, Makuu went to see Kiburi one last time. He found him feeding on some fish in the same spring from before. His scales had recovered a bit of their lost shine, and he looked more hydrated, though it would be a while before he fully recovered.

"Are you sure you're staying here?" Makuu inquired again.

"It's better than the Outlands," Kiburi muttered. "At least I've got plenty to eat, shade and water."

"I gave you my word that I'd talk to Simba about you, and I will."

"I know. It's one of the good traits I knew you had, even back then. You take promises very seriously."

Reluctantly, Makuu turned around, but as he started to walk away, he heard Kiburi call out for him. Surprised, he glanced back at him.

"I have a favor to ask, just in case you don't convince Simba," Kiburi whispered. There was an expression of regret and sadness in his face. "When you see Akina, will you tell her...?" he found himself unable to finish the sentence.

"...I will." Makuu said, nodding solemnly. "Goodbye, Kiburi."

With that, the crocodile walked away back to the rest of the group, who had been waiting for him at the edge that divided the lush terrain with the barren ground. A few moments later, they departed. It was still early morning, so the heat wouldn't be a bother until a few hours later. When the other animals inquired about Kiburi, Makuu didn't reply.

"He's not coming." Kitwana had to explain.

Even though surprised at the decision, they accepted it.

Kalere acted as a sort of scout as they advanced, making sure there were no poachers around, or that they were going into the right direction. Every now and then, she'd ask for directions to a little critter like a scorpion or a desert snake.

A few hours later, they entered the Outlands.

It was easier to navigate through here for Makuu, since he had already been here, both to leave and return to the Pride Lands, so he took it from there. All the while, he subtly never got Kitwana off his sight; the chick seemed happier and livelier than ever.

Much to their surprise, the sunlight was shortly blocked by gray storm clouds, and they heard a few thunders roaring in the distance.

"What a way to welcome us." Jafari said sarcastically, snorting in dismay.

"It's the wet season, what did you expect?" Julisha replied simply. "I'm just glad we're finally going home."

"Hey, Julisha, if I ever get hungry and..." Umoja said timidly, gulping when Julisha gave him a mild glare. "Well, don't take it personal."

Though irked by the comment, Julisha merely turned her head forward. "I wouldn't blame you. It's the Circle of Life, after all."

"You'd _really_ eat her?" Kitwana asked in shock.

"I'd try not to target _her_ specifically, but I'm a cheetah, and I have to hunt to eat. And Zebras all look alike, if you ask me."

"Look who talks, spotty." Nurisha slithered her tongue.

"Cheetahs don't gather in herds!"

Makuu groaned internally. He just couldn't wait to go back to his float and stop hearing those senseless argues, overall he wanted to see how they had fared without him, if they had named a proper substitute.

**PAM!**

The animals jumped in fright at the familiar sound of the gun, but the bullet struck the ground a few centimeters away from Julisha's hooves. The zebra gave a frightened cry as se reared up, panicking.

"Where did it come from?!" Usian cried in horror, looking around.

"Who cares?! We have to hide!" Jafari retorted loudly.

The animals sped up into the canyon just as another bullet struck the spot Kitwana had been standing on a few seconds ago; seeing this, and knowing Kitwana wouldn't be able to keep up on foot, Makuu quickly scooped him into his throat pouch (despite the fledgling's protests) and ran into the rocky formations, narrowly avoiding being shot a second time.

Thankfully, the poacher lost sight the group enough for them to run into a small cave. They would be safe for a while. Makuu let Kitwana out of his throat pouch, and spat a few feathers.

"I had forgotten how wet it is in there." Kitwana muttered, trying to wipe the remaining saliva from his feathers.

"Sorry for that, kiddo, but you wouldn't have kept up by foot." Makuu stated matter-of-factly, though there was an apologetic air to his words.

"What do we do now?!" Nurisha cried out. "We don't know where that human is, while he can easily kill us with that gun!"

"Ono would be pretty useful now..." Makuu muttered,

"Kalere, think you could take a quick look and see if you can spot him?" Kitwana asked the drongo. "You're so small I doubt he'll be able to shoot quick enough to actually hurt you."

Despite her fear, Kalere gathered whatever courage she had, and flew out of the cave. While she made sure not to fly too high, she did go high enough to have a good look around the area. The wind became colder and blew with more force as time went on, and the thunders became more frequent. It would soon start to rain.

She spotted a two-legged figure running through the upper cliffs, looking for his intended victims. She noted he was completely alone, however, there were no other poachers around, at the very least.

A few meters down the canyon, she noticed there was a sort of rock formation that led into the upper cliffs, and from there it directly led to the Pride Lands. If they hurried, they'd manage to escape and return, but it was risky. They would be easier to spot in the canyon, not to mention completely exposed.

Kalere quickly flew back down to the cave, panting heavily. "Everyone, there's a rock path up ahead that leads up the canyon, and it leads to the Pride Lands!"

Usian could tell there was something else. " _But_..."

"The poacher is in the top of the canyon, we'll be an easy target for him when he comes to the edge."

"We could hurry up." Julisha suggested.

"Even if we do escape from him, he'll just follow us back into the Pride Lands, and he'll hurt someone else." Umoja pointed out in dismay.

"What do you suggest, then?" Jafari snorted.

"One of us must try to distract him long enough for the others to escape," Makuu said in a grave voice. "Otherwise, he'll just keep coming after us."

"Ha, I'd like to see who is nuts enough to face against that creature, considering that weapon can kill a male elephant!"

"I will."

The rest of the animals turned to Makuu in shock. "What?" Kitwana asked, freezing in place.

"That animal has shed the blood of crocodiles dishonorably, and from what you said, he probably didn't even give their remains a proper rite. I cannot let that slip." Makuu said in a serious voice; Kitwana could sense his anger, however.

"But you could be killed!" he argued back.

Makuu would have given his charge a smirk if the mood wasn't so serious. "You should know me better, kiddo. It's not easy to get rid of me."

"Then let me help you-!"

" _No_. You are too small and would stand no actual chance against him. I need you to take everyone else back to the Pride Lands."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"I'm not asking you, boy. It's an _order_." He turned to the rest of the animals. "When I get his attention, get out of here and go to the Pride Lands."

"What about you?" Kitwana asked again, this time almost close to tears. He couldn't be leaving him again.

Makuu turned his head forward with mixture of determination and viciousness. "I'll catch up when I'm done with that beast."

With that, Makuu turned around and headed towards the entrance of the cave. Kitwana tried to go after him, but Nurisha stopped him by coiling around him in a firm hold.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Umoja whispered with a reassuring grin, approaching. "That crocodile is as stubborn as a honey badger. I'm sure he'll make it out of this, and catch up."

Kitwana just stared at the entrance of the cave.


	22. Chapter 22

t didn't take long before it started to rain. At first it started as raindrops caressing the land, but soon it turned into a heavy downpour. At least he had this to his advantage; if he was right, the human wouldn't be able to move easily with the slippery terrain, something crocodiles could do better.

Still, he better hurry. He knew this canyon often got flooded when it rained like this, forming a raging river that could carry any animals straight to their deaths. Even crocodiles, who thrived in water, had little chances in a flash flood.

Even though he knew the man wouldn't understand anything he said, Makuu called out. "ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO KILL, BEAST?! HERE I AM! COME AND GET ME!"

He wasn't sure if the human heard him 'roaring', or his senses were so inferior to that of animals' that he wouldn't have thanks to the rain. However, the sound of the gun firing and a bullet hitting the ground a few feet away a few seconds later let him know he had. In fact, he noticed the human had somehow come to the bottom of the canyon and was running towards him, but stopped and started to reload his weapon.

Taking advantage of it, Makuu galloped forward and knocked him down; this sent the poacher flying a few feet back, but he didn't wait to give them a chance to recover and he lunged at the human: his jaws would have closed on the human if he hadn't taken his gun and held it out to block the bite.

Makuu _had_ to give the human credit, he was stronger than he looked like. He felt the taste of the metal for the first time; it was cold and bitter.

The human cried out in anger. But he sounded tired; after all, it wasn't easy to get a 300-pound crocodile off.

The terrain was so muddy, however, the poacher took advantage of to slip out from underneath Makuu's weight, but since his weapon was still unloaded and wouldn't risk reloading ammunition with the crocodile so close; he quickly looked around for a higher place to load, and spotted a rock the croc wouldn't be able to climb.

Makuu ran after the human, but he climbed on top of a slippery rock; he stopped in his tracks, realizing what he was going to do. Looking around frantically, he spotted another big rock a few feet away, but instead of climbing on top of it like the human, Makuu rushed to hide behind it just a another bullet flew through the air, barely missing its target.

The poacher stood there, his sharp gaze scanning the area around the rock in case he spotted a speck of green he could shoot at, like a hawk stalking its prey before striking down.

It took him a great effort not to lunge at the man; he was in disadvantage as soon as that human had his weapon. If only he could bring him down somehow.

Makuu narrowly tucked his head back behind the rock when he tried to take a peek, his heart racing. At this rate, he'd be stuck here until the place flooded! He had to think of a distraction of some sort if he wanted to get that human off that rock.

Before he could think of anything, he heard the human yelling and cursing out of sudden. Confused, he managed to take a peek from behind the rock without exposing too much of it, an his heart nearly stopped when he saw what was distracting him.

* * *

A few minutes after Makuu was gone, the animals rushed out of the cave and towards the smooth rock path that led up the canyon, but the rain and the mud resulting from it made it difficult for Julisha and Jafari. Eventually, they managed to get to the top of the canyon, and like Makuu said, the way into the Pride Lands was just up ahead.

Kitwana stopped in his tracks when he heard a gunshot in the distance, turning back in fright. What if Makuu had gotten hurt?

"Kitwana, what are you waiting for?!" Kalere cried out to him. "Let's go!"

"Go on ahead without me! I have to help Makuu!" was the answer as Kitwana started to dart towards the canyon.

"Wait, what?!" Umoja quickly ran towards Kitwana and stopped right in front of him, blocking the way with his legs. "You can't! You'll get hurt, and Makuu ordered you to flee!"

"He did, but I'm not leaving him behind after he came to save me!" Kitwana retorted, rushing through Umoja's legs and towards the direction of the gunshot.

"Kitwana!" Usian called out in worry.

"Go fetch the Lion Guard!"

Kitwana didn't turn back, he merely ran along the edge of the cannon, trying to find his adoptive father or the poacher. Another gunshot directed him in the right direction; a few more meters ahead, he looked down into the bottom, spotting Makuu hidden behind a big rock, and the hunter on top of another, trying to get a good aim at him.

He needed to get down, but running back down the slope would take too long, and he wouldn't be able to climb unto the rock with this climate. This left only one option, but it was risky and very reckless.

But Makuu had risked his life to save him too.

Gathering all his courage and remembering all of Bakshi's words regarding gliding, Kitwana took a running head start and rushed towards the edge of the canyon to jump off right at the edge. As he fell down, he managed to balance his body out as he dove down, directing himself to the poacher's head. At the last moment, he spread out his wings and a current of cold air slowed his fall down enough to reach his target.

The poacher cried out in surprise when suddenly a small weight crash against his head, but it didn't end there: Kitwana clawed at his hide and started pecking his face.

The poacher yelled in anger, but in his struggle to grab Kitwana's neck his foot slipped from the wet rock, and he fell down with a painful thud, hitting his head hard against the ground. The rifle flew and landed a few feet away.

Kitwana was sent flying as soon as the man's body hit the ground, but thankfully he didn't break a wing this time.

"Kitwana!" Makuu rushed out of his hiding place, and like Kitwana expected, he was _not_ happy. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to go back to the Pride Lands!"

Despite the situation, Kitwana smirked. "Yeah, but given that technically I'm not part of your float anymore, and Bakshi is not around, I took it as a suggestion."

For some reason, he saw his own smirk reflected back at him. It was something _he_ would have done too. "Touché, kiddo." He chuckled.

Both turned towards the human, but he hadn't moved since his fall. He had seemingly hit his head too hard and lost consciousness. A few feet away, they spotted the famous weapon dirtied with mud.

"What do we do with them?" Kitwana said silently.

"I cannot finish him off while unconscious, it wouldn't be fair," Makuu sighed in disappointment, but then glared at the gun. " _That_ thing, on the other paw..." Without a second thought, he walked up to the riffle, picked it up in his mouth and closed his jaws shut with all the strength he could muster.

The weapon was snapped in two like a piece of wood, and all its contents spilled to the ground.

"PUAJ!" Makuu spat the metal pieces and remaining gunpowder from his mouth. The bitter taste remained in his mouth, however. "And I thought bird feathers tasted horribly..."

Kitwana was about to reply when he heard something apart from the rain. It sounded like a great amount of water approaching at high speed. He wasn't the only one who heard it; Makuu turned his head in alarm towards the other side of the canyon in time to see his worst fear come true.

A flash flood turned just around the corner, and the raging waters were coming closer at high speeds.

Makuu was the first to react. "Quick, we must look for higher ground!" He looked around frenetically, and noticed a ledge in the canyon wall, hopefully high enough to get them out of the water's way. "Up there!"

"But what about him?!" Kitwana asked, glancing at the human.

"Who cares?! Let's go!"

They ran towards the wall of the canyon, but the downpour made it hard for Makuu to climb. The water was coming closer to them, if he wasn't wrong it was bringing lots of debris along with it. Kitwana had to cling to his back the whole time, trembling in fear. After a few seconds of struggling, he managed to get a grip on the edge, but the waves of water were one meter away.

"Hang on, Kitwana!" he cried out, digging his claws and tightening his grip on the rock as much as he could.

But the strength of the flooding was too much for him, and he was sent flying into the raging river's current.

Both Makuu and Kitwana were momentarily submerged underwater for a few seconds until the former recovered from the stunning caused by the wave crashing, and started swimming towards the surface. His head broke through the surface of the water, and both took a bit gasp of air.

If nearly drowning at the lake was a scary experience for Kitwana, this would give him nightmares for weeks afterwards if they made it alive out of this. Even Makuu, who lived in the water most of the time, was having trouble in keeping his body above the surface when the current and waves tried to pull him back down. He could hold his breath, but Kitwana couldn't.

He couldn't swim against the current, it would wear him out and they'd be done for, so he let it carry him until he could find somewhere above the level of the water. Still, the rain and wind wasn't making it any easier for him.

"Don't let of my back no matter what happens!" he told the fledgling on his back.

"It's not like I would want to!" Kitwana cried out, coughing up water that had gotten into his throat. "Try to swim to the wall!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!"

Makuu saw a long, torn tree being dragged by the current towards them. "Kitwana, hold your breath!" Without giving the fledgling a chance to reply, he quickly submerged, narrowly avoiding being struck by the log, and then re-emerged to the surface. "Kitwana, are you okay?!"

No reply.

"Kitwana?!" he glanced back, but to his horror found Kitwana was not on his back anymore. He heard his voice calling out for him in terror, and he realized the water was dragging Kitwana away, and he was struggling to stay afloat.

The log must have struck him off his back.

"MAKUU!" the ibis cried, desperately flapping his wings in a futile attempt to stay up, but he was submerged every few seconds and it took him great effort and stamina to emerge again.

"KITWANA, HANG ON! I'M COMING!" the crocodile cried out, and swam as fast as he could, avoiding any more logs and debris in the process. This time, going with the current and not against it really helped him.

Kitwana fought to stay afloat, but he was getting tired. He grew alarmed when he managed to hear the sound of water falling; looking back, he realized it _was_ falling up ahead.

A waterfall.

Makuu seemed to notice it too. He sped up as much as he could despite his exhaustion, and nearly reached Kitwana just as the chick finally ran out of energy and was pulled underwater by the current. Makuu dove down, swam towards Kitwana's sinking body, then carefully but quickly took him into his throat pouch before swimming back up to the surface.

However, as much as he tried he couldn't swim against the current even to get to the wall of the canyon, especially this close to the waterfall. Realizing there was no other choice, Makuu braced himself for what was to come, and closed his mouth shut to keep Kitwana safe from the impact.

He fell down the cascade.

* * *

The storm eventually ended, but the water wouldn't dry for a long time. The river had calmed down considerably, but the current was still flowing.

The sensation of his body striking against the surface of the water was perhaps the most painful thing he had ever experienced; it felt almost as if he had fell on a hard, rocky ground. His whole body was sore, and he had some bruises from being battered by the rocks on the bottom, but somehow he managed to finally drag himself out of the water and unto the shore of the river.

Every step Makuu took was a torture, it made his muscles ache with excruciating pain, but he never stopped.

Once he found a suitable spot, he finally collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily from both exhaustion and soreness. Still, he had not forgotten he was carrying someone in his throat pouch. Carefully, he placed Kitwana on the ground.

"Kiddo, are you okay?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

Kitwana didn't reply, however. He merely lay on the ground, unmoving.

"Kitwana?" he nudged at him with his nose, but there was no response. He initially thought he was unconscious, until he noticed his chest wasn't rising from breathing. "Kitwana?!" he nudged him again, more desperately this time, but again there was no answer. "Kitwana, wake up! Don't you dare die on me, boy!"

But his desperate words fell on deaf ears.

No... No, no, no! It couldn't be! This couldn't be happening to him! _Not again_! Even as he continued to try and nudge him awake, Kitwana didn't react. As time passed and nothing changed, Makuu stopped, realizing it was no use. He just stared at him in shock, pain and... guilt.

This was his fault.

One might have thought that now that he understood how he couldn't have done anything for his mother and siblings, he'd have learned from the experience and never blame himself for something. But he did. He had driven Kitwana away, let him be put with birds who only ostracized him, and this caused him to eventually get taken by humans.

None of this would have ever happened If only he had accepted what he knew from the beginning.

He _loved_ Kitwana.

He wasn't a burden. He was his _son_.

And he had failed him.

 _Again_.

That reality crashed down unto him like the raging waters of the river. His eyes stung, and his chest ached like never before, but he didn't bother to push it away this time. What was the point? He merely lay down, cradling Kitwana's unmoving figure closer in his paws.

"I'm sorry, Kitwana..." he whispered almost inaudibly, closing his eyes shut in despair. "I'm so sorry..."

He felt something wet in his eyelids, and a small drop of water running down his scaly cheek even though it wasn't raining. He realized what it was, but this time he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

One tear became many, and soon he found himself weeping silently, something he had sworn never to do again. It wasn't just the pain over Kitwana's loss; all the pain and sorrow he had accumulated over the years finally came out the longer it lasted. 

He never moved from that spot, he didn't want to leave Kitwana ever again.

He stayed there for what seemed to be hours, cradling his adoptive son's body, sharing whatever warmth he had left with him.

His eyes snapped open when he heard coughing,; he looked down to see Kitwana coughing water out of his lungs, trembling from being soaked to the bone. Still, when he managed to open his eyes he glanced up at Makuu, exhausted.

"Makuu, are you crying?" he asked weakly.

Despite the mood, he was too relieved and happy to get embarrassed of someone seeing him weeping. He merely chuckled lightly. "Just don't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me." Kitwana said with a weak smile.

They shared a small, but long and gentle head rub as the storm clouds finally started clearing, revealing the starry night sky and the full moon whose gentle beams caressed the rocky canyon walls. 

For the first time in his life, perhaps, Makuu felt... at peace.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating on friday. I travelled to Mérida and didn't get to take my laptop with me. But anyway, here it is.   
> We're nearing the end of this story, but hopefully I'll still have more to work with in a follow-up. Who knows?

Kion and the others were escorting some of the herds into Mizimu Grove-usually animals didn't mind the rain, but a storm this bad was the exception-when a group of different animals approached Beshte. They were exhausted, soaking wet, but overall they looked upset. They claimed Makuu and Kitwana were in danger and needed assistance.

The Guard had splitting opinions: Beshte, Bunga and Kion wanted to go take a look, while Fuli (who was already very wet and didn't want to go back out into the storm) and Ono (who had trouble flying in such downpours) were reluctant to go out. But as the Lion Guard, they had to see for all the animals in the Pride Lands, so they followed Julisha and Umoja.

By the time they entered the Outlands and arrived to the edge of the canyon, the storm had placated for the now, much to Fuli's relief, but the pit was flooded and it seemed as if a river was running through it. Ono was sent up ahead to look for any signs of Makuu and Kitwana, and he took off.

He flew for a few miles until he came to a waterfall formed from the sudden and abrupt change of height in the bottom of the canyon. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted a speck of green, and realized it was the animals he was looking for. He instantly flew back to the rest of the group.

"Did you find them?!" Julisha asked, visibly concerned.

"They are up ahead, but I don't know if they're completely okay. From the looks of it, I think they fell down the waterfall!" Ono replied in distress.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt..." Bunga muttered, rubbing his back.

"Maybe they're hurt and will need help!" Beshte cried out.

"Shouldn't we inform Akina and the crocodile float about this?" Fuli inquired. "I mean, they've been very sad over both their disappearances..."

"I think it's best we first make sure they are both alright," Ono suggested, landing on Beshte's back to recover his breath. "I mean, what if they're NOT okay? I wouldn't like to give Akina false hope."

"He has a good point," Umoja stated with a sigh. "I wouldn't like to do that to her. She's a nice crocodile..." he thought for a moment. "...For a crocodile."

Kion glanced up at Ono. "Ono, lead the way."

With a quick nod, Ono took off once more, this time at a slightly lower pace so the rest of the Guard could follow him. It took a little longer to get there because of this; by the time they arrived, the storm had fully ended and the dark clouds cleared, revealing the night sky.

Ono was the first to fly down into the canyon while the others rushed carefully down a stair-like formation to the side. He landed right next to the crocodile. "Makuu! Are you okay?"

Though surprised by seeing Ono of all animals, Makuu would lie if he said he wasn't happy to see him. "Ono..." he said in a rather weak and sore voice. "What are you doing here?"

"A group of animals said you needed help."

"They weren't completely wrong..."

Despite his exhaustion, Kitwana managed to get back on his feet and reluctantly stepped out from Makuu's embrace to go greet Ono. "Hi..."

"Kitwana? Are you alright? I thought the two-legs had you!" Ono cried out, though he was so relieved he gave the younger chick a wing hug.

"It's a long story..."

Soon after, the rest of the guard joined in, followed by Umoja and Julisha. However, both Makuu and Kitwana were far too exhausted and sore from the recent experience to tell them the whole story. Julisha only wanted to know one thing:

"What happened to the human?"

"What's a human?" Fuli asked.

Rather than answering her question, Makuu and Kitwana exchanged a glance, before the former responded Julisha's. "Gone."

"What do you mean?"

"The river's devoured him, and I'll leave it like that." Makuu decided to change the subject before they asked him to go into details. "How's my float? And Akina?"

"Is Dalila alright?" Kitwana added.

"Your float is alright. Though given that nobody wanted to take your place, King Simba asked Pua to lead the float in your... absence." Beshte said, rather reluctantly.

"He is?" Makuu asked, genuinely surprised. He never thought Pua would ever return to the float. He guessed he'd have to thank him later.

"Dalila is fine too, Kitwana," Ono explained. "She's recovered, though that injury left her a scar. She's worried about you."

"Is she?" Kitwana felt touched.

"You could say she's the only one in the flock who still believes you are alive."

"Well, can we get out of this canyon already?" Makuu growled gently, but as he tried to stand up, his whole body stung with pain, and he had to lie down with grit teeth and a groan of pain. "Damn it!"

"I don't think you'll be able to climb all the way there in your current state." Kion pointed out, looking up at the top of the rocky 'staircase'. "

"I could carry you up there at least." Beshte suggested.

" _Nobody_ can carry a crocodile, Beshte," Makuu stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I think I'm getting better-ARGH!" He tried and failed one more, again collapsing from the soreness and bruises. "Nevermind."

With no other choice, he accepted Beshte's help to get out of the canyon. The hippo as momentarily overwhelmed by Makuu's weight on his back, but he soon got used to it as he carried him up the rock slope, followed by the rest of the Guard, Umoja and Julisha.

At last, when they got to the top of the canyon unto solid ground, Makuu carefully slid of Beshte's back, insisting he could go the rest of the way.

"When will you tell us how you returned?" Bunga asked once again. "We're dying to know!"

"I don't think now's the moment, Bunga," Kion scolded his friend mildly. "I guess all he wants right now is to return to his float, am I right?"

"That's right, I want to see Akina..." Makuu whispered.

"What about you, Kitwana?" Ono asked the young ibis. "Do you want me to accompany you back to the flock?"

Right. He was part of Bakshi's flock now. He wasn't expected to go back to the float, but Kitwana didn't really want to go back to the flock either.

Makuu spoke before he could answer, "Actually, Ono, even though he is not considered part of my float by law, I consider him part of it _myself_ given that I raised him. Besides, the other crocodiles do think of him as one of us, and I'm certain they were worried about him as much as I was. I don't think Bakshi will mind if I borrow my adoptive son for a while, will she?"

The Lion Guard stared agape at Makuu when he referred to Kitwana as if he were his own, instead of talking about him as a burden like he had done so before his disappearance. Bunga was the first to point it out, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Makuu?" he inquired suspiciously, crossing his arms.

Though he _did_ roll his eyes, instead of snapping or making a sarcastic comment, Makuu chuckled. "I never thought I'd say this, but I missed your sense of humor, honey badger."

Again, he surprised the guard, but Ono was quick to answer before Bunga said anything that _really_ got him mad. "I'm sure mom will understand, I'll explain it to her. Besides, I think I must let Dalila know too."

"Would you like us to escort you and Kitwana back to Lake Matope?" Kion offered.

"Thank you, Kion, but we can manage from here. Thanks for the offer anyway," he turned to Julisha and Umoja. "I guess you two will go back to your homes?"

Julisha gave a positive snort. "Yes. I've been dying to taste the grass again!"

"And I will look for something to eat," Umoja said, turning to Julisha. "Chill out, I won't hunt any zebras today."

Julisha rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

With that, the group went their separate ways. Makuu and Kitwana headed towards Lake Matope at a slow pace, but it didn't take them too long to arrive. Though Makuu was dying to see his mate again, he was worried she would also at mad at him for 'worrying her sick', like that time when he got injured saving Balozi from the rock slide. Kitwana had nothing to worry about in that aspect, at least.

Soon they spotted the float in the water near the muddy shore.

* * *

The crocodiles hadn't joined the other animals as they went to shelter in Mizimu Grove; for them water was life, and so when it rained like this they wanted to enjoy it before the Dry Season, when they'd hibernate without a single drop of water. Though Akina was still somewhat depressed, she held on more or less. Pua had to do with it as a source of comfort, like a father comforting a daughter.

When the storm ended, most of the crocodiles were still in the water, while others were basking. The nests had hatched a few days ago, so the mothers were particularly... picky and protective. The sight almost made Akina weep.

When the sun started to rise a few moments later, Akina lifted her head from the water and looked around. It was just so calm without Kitwana and.... Makuu.

She was about to go back underwater when she saw some movement in the distance; curious, she narrowed her eyes a bit to get a better sight of whoever was coming closer, and managed to notice it was two animals, one big and green, the other small and covered in white and gray plumage, both advancing slowly but sure of themselves.

When they were but a few meters away, she recognized them.

"Makuu...." She whispered silently, wondering if this was real or if it was just a figment of her imagination because she missed her mate so much. But the closer they came, the more she was sure they weren't hallucinations. "MAKUU!" with that, she darted out of the water and towards him, alerting the rest of the float.

When he saw her coming out of the water to greet him, he couldn't contain his joy of seeing her again and rushed to meet her, followed by Kitwana-though the fledgling was momentarily left behind unintentionally.

Animals had their ways of showing affection, and crocodiles were no exception. When the two mates finally came together, their heads touched, Akina's head tucked underneath Makuu's lower jaw, while he rubbed his own head against her. It might not seem much compared to the showier mammal shows of affection, but to crocodiles it was one of the greatest gestures of love.

Sadly, their moment was cut short when the rest of the float-and Kitwana- caught up, most of them in initial disbelief until they were a few feet away; once they realized the both of them were really there, they rushed towards the scene and started to cry out happily.

"Makuu, you're back!"

"I knew it! I knew you'd make it back!"

"Did you kick those two-legs' butts?"

"Little chick! I'm so glad you're back!

Hodari caught up a few seconds later, but the first animal he went to greet first was Kitwana. "Kitwana, you're okay!" he rushed forward and pulled the fledgling into a hug, and noticed he had grown quite some inches. "You've grown taller since the last time I saw you!"

"Hodari, it's been a while!" Kitwana returned the hug.

"I see, you're Kitwana, aren't you?"

Kitwana turned his head towards the elderly-sounding voice, and saw an old crocodile a few feet away. His expression was kind, and he was visibly happy. Kitwana thought he knew who he was. "Pua...?" he inquired.

The old croc nodded.

"Oh! You're the old crocodile leader! You're really cool, I heard you brought the float back to the Pride Lands!"

Though flattered, Pua was naturally modest and never let compliments go to his head. Still, he gave the fledgling a grateful smile. "I only did what a leader should. Think of the welfare of the float."

"You also took care of Makuu after his mama passed, right?"

"I did..." Pua said, this time sighing sadly as he glanced at Makuu, who was still being greeted by the other crocodiles. "He was like my son back then. He still is, even though we have grown distant."

Kitwana wasn't sure if he should tell Pua, but he guessed Makuu wouldn't mind when he was busy catching up. "He's sorry about all those things he did, especially to you. He was-"

"Driven by pain and anger," Pua finished for him. "For the death of his mother and siblings, but deep down he's a good crocodile his own way. Otherwise, perhaps you wouldn't be here today, little one."

"You know about... me?" Kitwana asked curiously.

"News in the Pride Lands spread faster than you think. I was surprised that Makuu would do such an altruistic thing, even if he used whatever excuse he could to deny it, but he _needed_ this. You helped him come to terms with himself, something not even I could do, and for that I will always be grateful to you, little one." Pua then turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kitwana called out.

"Makuu has returned, I'm no longer needed around here," Pua explained. "I assume you know that defeated crocodile leaders are banished from the float."

"Aren't you going to talk to Makuu?"

"I'm not sure he wants to. We haven't been on good terms for some time."

As the old crocodile was about to walk away yet again, he heard his name being called out, this time by the most unexpected animal.

Makuu had seen Pua talking with Kitwana, and once he managed to gently push through the other crocs, he called out to him. "Pua."

His one-time mentor stopped in his tracks, and turned around.

None of the two crocodiles said anything for a while, they merely stared at one another, as if waiting for the other to speak. Kitwana, Hodari and the other crocodiles watched the scene apprehensively.

After what seemed like an eternity, Makuu smiled lightly at Pua. The first smile he had given to the old croc in a long time. "Thank you."

Unsurprisingly, Pua returned the smile, but his was wider. He saw beneath the grateful gesture, Makuu was not only thanking him for looking after the float in his absence; he was thanking him for _everything_. Although he didn't speak any words, his acknowledging smile let his surrogate son know he was welcome anytime, before he started walking away and eventually disappeared.

Kitwana had no idea of why Pua hadn't replied with 'your welcome', but he guessed it would be some crocodile things he'd never understand fully. Before he could ask Hodari, however, suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a young egret fledgling.

"Kitwana!" Dalila cried happily, hugging him tightly. "You're back!"

"Dalila...!" Kitwana wanted to reply, but her grip was so strong he was running out of air.

"I think you should loosen your grip a bit," Makuu said with a small chuckle. "You're choking him."

"Sorry!" Dalila loosened her grip considerably, but she still didn't let go of Kitwana until a few seconds later. "But...! Kitwana, you're alive! I thought you were gone!"

"I nearly was," Kitwana said, then he looked at her leg, and noted that the wound had healed, though it left a noticeable scar in it. "I'm sorry about your leg..."

"It's okay, Rafiki managed to heal it, though he said it will be permanently scarred."

"Speaking of scars," Ghubari noticed the similar, but bigger, injury near Makuu's shoulder. It was still healing, but in his case it would be on a quicker pace. "What happened to you, Makuu?"

"Just like Kitwana said, it's a long story." Makuu responded, sighing.

"Hey, Kitwana," Dalila spoke up. "There is someone else who wants to talk to you."

She stepped aside, and another egret came forward; it was Bakshi, looking guilty.

Makuu had the feeling she wanted to talk to Kitwana alone. "Well, Kitwana, we'll give you some privacy..."

"Makuu, wait," Bakshi spoke before the crocodile could leave with the float. "This is something _you_ should heard too."

He was reluctant to talk to Bakshi right then, considering the last time they talked he had been anything but friendly, but the sooner they were done with it, the better. Akina wanted to stay with her mate, but she understood Bakshi wanted to talk with the both of them alone, and she led the other crocodiles away, not before sharing another affectionate snout rub with her mate, then leaving with the rest; Dalila did likewise.

Kitwana felt a bit nervous; he had no idea what exactly she wanted to tell him.

She spoke. "Kitwana, I'm glad you're okay," she said with great relief, though the guilt was still there. "I was afraid something had happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself if you had been..." she lowered her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Kitwana. I should have been more attentive to you. You were emotionally vulnerable, but I figured you'd eventually get over it, but then _it_ happened... I should have never left you behind when I promised your... father I'd take good care of you..."

"It's alright, Bakshi," Kitwana assured her. "I didn't make things easier for you. You _did_ try to help me, I just didn't appreciate it."

"It still doesn't justify that I left you behind during a dangerous situation. You could have died because I forgot about you in my panic. I did nothing when the rest of the flock shut you out, I did nothing when Mshale teased you endlessly until your breaking point..." Bakshi closed her eyes shut. "I hope you can forgive me one day, Kitwana."

Then she turned to Makuu. "Makuu... I don't even know where to begin. I know I promised you he would be in good wings, but I failed to give him the level of attention he required in such a vulnerable moment, and in the sight of danger I forgot about him... I don't blame you for nearly eating me-"

" _Stop_."

Bakshi glanced up at Makuu in surprise, and felt a shiver down her spine when she noticed his expression had turned serious.

"Beating yourself over something that has happened and you cannot change won't fix anything, Bakshi. What happened, _happened_. Believe me, _I_ know it _better_ than anyone," Makuu said with a heavy sigh. "I will not deny it, I'm very disappointed that you didn't keep your promise to us and it will be a long time before I can fully trust you again," his expression softened, "But I forgive you."

Bakshi's eyes widened; she didn't expect this, and judging by Kitwana's own expression he wasn't expecting this either.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I spent who-knows how much time away from my float and my mate, and I'd like to take a _long_ nap." With that, he sulked off towards the lake to look for his mate.

"I forgive you too, Bakshi," Kitwana said. "In a way, thanks to what happened, I finally understood everything, and who I really am. So, thank you..."

Bakshi was close to tears by then. "Kitwana..."

"I guess I have to go back with you to the flock..."

"... Actually, I wouldn't mind if you want to stay with your family for a little longer," she couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw his eyes lit up. "Besides, you've gone through many things these past weeks and the last thing you need is to be overwhelmed by your fans."

Kitwana's expression nearly made her giggle. "Fans?"


	24. Chapter 24

Pride Rock was rarely so crowded.

Usually, the animals of the Pride Lands only attended when a new heir was presented, a coronation took place or to hear out royal decrees or announcements.

Today, they gathered to honor the animals who had successfully escaped from the humans, as Kitwana explained later, and returned to the Pride Lands alive. Kitwana and Makuu, in particular, were regarded as the true heroes by the others though, the former for having freed them from their prison and living amongst humans, the latter for risking his life to save a fellow crocodile-omitting that said croc was Kiburi-and then facing against the poacher by himself and managing to defeat him.

The group of animals stood in the peak, where Simba stood in front of them while proudly looking at them. Kalere, Oga, Nurisha and Usian looked shy, while Jafari, Julisha and Umoja looked proud of such honor. Makuu and Kitwana were in the opposite side of the spectrum; don't misinterpret, they _were_ honored, but they had never been the type to hang around big crowds that much.

On the ground, the float was among the front rows, looking up at Makuu and Kitwana beaming with pride; even Pua was there, and he looked very proud of his successor, though he couldn't help but chuckle internally when he saw the dismayed expression on his face.

Bakshi's flock was also among the front rows, with Dalila cheering for Kitwana along with his new fans-the youngest flock members mostly-, while Mshale looked like he'd explode at any moment.

After giving a whole speech about the group as a whole, Simba called Kitwana and Makuu forward. Again, both had similar reactions as they reluctantly stepped forward and into the spotlight.

"The two of you showed great courage by guiding the rest of your group back home safely and standing up to the humans. For that, you have my thanks, and the gratitude of all of the Pride Lands."

"Thank you, your majesty." Makuu said, bowing is head, and Kitwana did the same, if only because he still didn't understand the etiquette; he even jumped when suddenly all the herds cheered loudly.

Soon after, everyone scattered, and the other animals returned to their respective herds, Kitwana even witnessed Oga returning to his grandmother and aunts, who had been very happy to see him. Umoja and Usian were loners, so they merely returned to their own dens. Oddly, though, Makuu had not gone back to his float, which let Simba know he wanted to talk about something else.

Good timing, he also had something he wanted to talk about with the crocodile in private.

"Makuu, Kitwana," Simba started, glancing at both momentarily before sighing. "I owe you both an apology."

Kitwana looked confused. "What for, your majesty?" he inquired. Makuu said nothing, though, he knew _why_.

"In your case, Kitwana, I'm sorry for taking you away from your family," Simba said sadly. "I was so focused on the bad things you learned from the crocodiles I overlooked the _good_ things; your courage, boldness..."

"Recklessness." Kitwana added quickly.

Simba couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, recklessness, but who isn't that at your age? Even _I_ was reckless when I was a cub."

Kitwana smiled at Simba kindly. "I have nothing to forgive you for, your majesty. In a way you helped me, even though it took me all of this mess to realize it." With that and a last head bow, Kitwana trotted away to give Simba and Makuu the privacy they wanted before they even asked.

Simba turned to Makuu. "Makuu... I'm sorry for taking decisions about Kitwana without taking you into account."

"You're the King, Simba. You had every right to do what you thought was best for him."

"Maybe, but it still doesn't excuse me not minding your opinion on the matter just because you are not his _biological_ father. You were right when you said it was unfair of me to let you get attached to Kitwana only to take him away later. I should have known better than that considering I am a father too."

"I didn't really put up a fight about it, so you're not the only one to blame," Makuu responded. "Though in part it was because I did not want to fight against you because of my previous... misdeeds and I didn't want to be on bad terms with you again, I was looking for a way to weasel out of that situation easily... It's something I'll always regret."

"It might have been a mistake, but it was an honest mistake. You thought it was the best thing for him too, but I never wanted to give you the impression you didn't have a choice. If there's something I can do for you..."

Well, since he was mentioning it, there _was_ something he wanted to discuss with Simba, and now was the perfect time. "Actually, your majesty, there is something I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"There's a part of the story I omitted because I wanted to discuss it in private," Makuu took a deep breath before continuing. "Kiburi was the other captive crocodile."

"Kiburi?" Simba was surprised. He'd heard he had stopped causing trouble, but he never imagined it was because he had been captured.

"His whole float was killed by the humans. He saved my life in the desert when I was shot after I took that bullet for him, and he was the one who helped me reconcile with Kitwana, even if indirectly," he sighed sadly. "He decided to stay in the oasis, however, because he is still banished and he didn't want to go back to the Outlands to die of loneliness and despair, or worse."

"That's a... sad story," Simba admitted. "But why are you telling me this?"

Okay, it was now or never. "I ask you to consider allowing Kiburi back into the Pride Lands."

The silence that followed let the crocodile know Simba was caught off guard and in shock. After a few more seconds, Simba spoke again, sounding serious. "Are you aware of what you're asking of me?"

"I am, your majesty."

"He tried to _kill me_ , Makuu. The punishment for that crime is usually execution, but I did not wish to recur to such unnecessary method; banishment was the easiest I could go on him."

"I know, but I can assure you he is not the same crocodile that attempted to murder you. His loss and the experience in the desert changed him, and without his crocodiles he'd pose no threat to you anymore; I don't want to imagine the solitude he's finding himself in at this moment," Makuu sighed. "And he saved my life. He could have taken advantage of the situation to let me die, but he didn't. I am indebted to him in that way."

"You saved his life first by taking that projectile in his place, isn't that enough?" Simba inquired

"He paid off his life debt to me, but I have not paid off mine, your majesty. I'm willing to accept the responsibility should he go back to his old ways, but for now I'm confident he will not do so. That's why I ask you, your majesty..." Again, he bowed his head. "...Give him the chance to start anew."

A few seconds later after a thorough consideration, Simba made his choice.

* * *

During the following weeks, Kitwana was still held in high regard as a hero among the Pride Landers, especially since his newly-acquired knowledge about the traps and the humans' vulnerability without their weapons soon proved to be useful. The animals knew how to detect traps or get free of them, and the Lion Guard managed to learn new tactics to knock the weapons off the humans' hands and drive them off.

Other than the occasional trouble from the Outlanders or the Poachers, life in the Pride Lands mostly went back to normal.

The float did notice some changes in Makuu and Kitwana.

Makuu was no longer as rude or grouch to others as before, he was more considerate with animals-if only slightly-and his attitude in general had changed for the better. Of course, only his float noticed this, he was still as blunt and grouch with the other animals, and he'd make sarcastic comments every now and then. But he seemed... happier.

As for Kitwana, the biggest change was that he no longer thought he was a crocodile, and though the float was glad some missed seeing him bask in the water. He had matured considerably too, some animals even thought he'd be as wise as Rafiki soon.

Speaking of changes, that wasn't the only thing that changed in Kitwana. Soon what was left of his baby down was gone and completely replaced by white adult plumage. All of his beak, legs and neck had turned black, and he grew to be taller even than Ono, though he was still some inches smaller than Makuu. His three-feather crest still remained, though.

Kitwana stared at his reflection in the edge of the lake, examining every inch of his self intently, recalling all those times he'd stare at himself and wonder why he was different from the other crocodiles; now that he repeated it he found it amusing.

He was worried about the 'flight' thing, though. He might be able to open his wings now, but he now knew there was more to flying than just that; yes, he had paid attention to Bakshi's lesson that day.

Who knows? Maybe now that he was an adult it would be easier.

What bothered him was what he was planning to do when he learned to fly... He hadn't mentioned it to anyone just yet.

"What's on your mind, birdo?"

Kitwana couldn't help but laugh a bit; since he was all grown up, Makuu didn't call him kiddo anymore, but instead took a fancy to calling him birdo. "I'm nervous about the thing about flying..." His voice was slightly deeper, another proof of his newfound maturity.

"Come now, Kitwana, I'm pretty sure you'll do good," Makuu said as he lay down a few steps away from Kitwana. "It looks easy enough, you just have to... flap your wings."

He was _not_ helping him feel better, but Kitwana appreciated the gesture. Besides, he couldn't really blame Makuu, he didn't know how flying worked at all so he didn't know what to say. "Hopefully I won't be blown around by a gust of wind."

This time, it was Makuu who chuckled. "When did you turn so negative, my boy?"

"It's just... I'm not sure about what will happen if I do learn to fly."

"If it's about where you will live, I don't mind if you want to return here. There's lot of space amongst the reeds, and it's a good place to hide from the hatchlings..."

"Is that based on personal experience?"

The crocodile laughed. "You could say so."

"Well, it's not necessarily about that... Rather, it's something I've been thinking these days..."

"What is it?"

Kitwana wasn't sure if it would be a good time to tell him now, considering things between them had been running smoothly. Thankfully, they were distracted when suddenly Hodari came running, looking very nervous.

"Makuu!" he cried out, panting. It took him a few seconds to speak properly. "He's here."

Kitwana glanced at Hodari, and then at Makuu. "Is 'he' who I think it is?"

Makuu nodded solemnly. "Let's go receive him."

They went over to the main area where the float was resting; the air was tense. Though he had previously informed them of this, none were too happy about it, though they accepted their leader's reasons for doing this. Still they did not have to like it.

What worried him the most was how Akina would react upon seeing him again, and he with her. They hadn't been on the best conditions when they parted ways; up to now she had acted indifferently to the news, but he knew her better than that. She was probably on fire on the inside, unsure of how she'd react herself.

Hodari spotted their visitors coming closer. "There they are!"

The float reacted, instantly turning their heads to their direction.

Following Zazu... was Kiburi himself.

* * *

He had to admit, he never thought Makuu would actually keep his word. He thought he'd stay in that oasis for the rest of his life; it wasn't that bad, though, the fish was plentiful and there was peace and quiet. The only bad thing was that it felt _lonely_. He would have liked to bring his float here; then the stay wouldn't have been as unbearable.

A week later, he received a surprise visit from Zazu, the majordomo, who informed him that King Simba, at Makuu's behest, had lifted his banishment and he was welcome to return to the Pride Lands, _if_ he agreed to behave from then on, plus the Lion Guard would keep and eye on him. Kiburi had to admit, he nearly _declined_ the offer, but he was so alone there that he accepted the terms without thinking.

The journey back was easier with Zazu guiding him, but still it was a nightmare for him to go through the desert with the hellish heat; eventually, though, they arrived.

But the closer they got to Lake Matope, the more his stomach churned and he started having second thoughts; how would the float react when they saw him? How would _she_ react? That was what worried him the most, he wasn't certain he'd be able to bear any hateful words coming from her mouth.

As they finally arrived, his fears proved true when the other crocodiles received him with glares of contempt and distrust; the only exceptions were Makuu-who instead looked nervous-, Kitwana and the little blue gecko from before. His eyes scanned the area in search of her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Zazu landed in front of Makuu. "Well, here he is," he announced. "I hope you don't forget your end of the bargain."

Makuu shook his head. "I will make sure he doesn't cause trouble, you have my word."

"Very well, then, I will be taking my leave." With that, Zazu was off.

If the atmosphere in the float was tense before, now it was _unbearable_. Kiburi just stood there, receiving the hate from the other crocodiles, while Makuu tried of something to say to make him feel at home without upsetting the rest of the float, but couldn't think of anything.

Kitwana realized none of the other crocodiles would do so, so he was the first to step forward to greet Kiburi. "Hey, mister Kiburi! It's been a while!"

The reaction was mixed; half the crocodiles were shocked he was speaking to the _traitor_ in such a friendly manner, while others were tense as to how Kiburi would react.

"Hi, kiddo..." Kiburi said, partly thankful for his attention being diverted from the others. "I can't really call you kiddo anymore, though... You've grown."

The next to approach was Hodari, who much to the shock of everybody, Makuu included, greeted Kiburi cheerfully. "Hey, Kiburi!"

Even Kiburi himself was surprised at such greeting from him, considering their previous interactions hadn't been... pleasant. "Hi..." he said rather awkwardly. "It's... nice to see you again, gecko."

He froze when he finally saw _her_ emerging from the waters and coming forward to greet him, her expression cold and indifferent. His heart skipped a beat; it had been so long ever since he last saw her that she looked even more beautiful in his eyes. Hodari and Kitwana went back to Makuu's side to give them some space. However, the float would not leave those two alone because of their past history, in case Kiburi tried to do something.

But he did not show any aggressive demeanor. On the contrary, he was submissive and immobile, especially when Akina stopped a few inches in front of him, her expression still concealing whatever she was feeling from jim.

"Hello, Kiburi." She said finally, her tone also devoid of emotion.

That nearly did it; Kiburi froze when he heard her beautiful voice, his mind wandering back to their more innocent days, when he first saw her in his life, recalling how he loved her from that first moment. He tried to speak, but his jaws clenched shut, fearing any wrong words might drive her further apart.

Eventually, he gathered the courage to speak. "Hello, Akina..." he assumed she would say nothing else for the moment, which was proven right as seconds passed and her lips didn't move. He thought thoroughly of what he was going to say before speaking again. "I know nothing I say will erase the things I did or what I made you go through, but..." Kiburi sighed heavily, averting his gaze out of shame. "I'm sorry."

Makuu, Kitwana and Hodari stared apprehensively at the scene, worried about how Akina would react to this. She didn't look angry, but she didn't look forgiving either.

"I now realize I was selfish and thought only of myself. I was so angry and hurt that you chose Makuu over me that I refused to see he earned your love fair and square. I wanted to make him suffer the way I was suffering, make him feel the same pain I was feeling for losing you... but deep down, I think I also wanted to get back at you for abandoning me... I thought you had, at least."

The silence he was receiving was killing him, so he continued. "I do not expect you to forgive me, Akina..." his eyes were becoming moist, but he did his best not to cry of regret. Not in front of the others. "...But I want you to know that-"

Before he could continue, and much to the surprise of the others, Akina had stepped forward and lay her chin against Kiburi's back while leaning her neck against his: the crocodile equivalent of a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear..." she whispered into his ear, tears trickling down her cheeks. "You're not a bad crocodile, Kiburi... I forgive you."

That was the last straw. Kiburi returned the 'hug', and closed his eyes shut as he started to weep silently. The rest of the float soon dispersed to give them some privacy, plus they did not want to be around Kiburi just yet.

Kitwana thought Makuu would say something, but he didn't; instead, he did the same as the others and walked away. Kitwana followed him. When they were out of earshot, Kitwana commented. "I thought you'd made a ruckus. I mean, aren't you jealous Akina is hugging him?"

"It's been a long time since they last saw each other, and it wasn't on good terms. Akina loves him like a _brother_ , nothing more," Makuu said calmly. "Besides, since I'll be seeing Kiburi around, I should get used to him and Akina interacting. You'll see."

Kitwana felt a pang of guilt. He decided it was better to tell him at once. Besides, Makuu always preferred to go straight to the point.

"Have you ever wondered if there's something beyond the Pride Lands?" Kitwana asked.

Makuu was caught by surprise by the question. "Well, there's the Outlands, the Backlands..."

"No, I mean even beyond _those_."

Makuu glanced at Kitwana in confusion.

"During my time with Jiji, he said the humans control the whole _world_. He showed me pictures from a book his human had of many beautiful and interesting places, places I would have never imagined existed. There's even lots of more animals that you'll never find here, and different human species too..."

Makuu felt a shiver run down his spine when he realized what he was saying. "What do you mean to say?" he asked half-apprehensively, hoping he was misunderstanding.

Reluctantly, Kitwana took a deep breath, and then spoke. "When I learn how to fly, I want to leave the Pride Lands."


	25. Chapter 25

"Makuu?"

Akina had been looking for her mate for about half-an-hour, but he was not anywhere Lake Matope. He had last spoken with Kitwana, but then he had left. Kitwana had to explain to her what they had been talking about, which brought the revelation that he'd leave the Pride Lands once he learned how to fly.

No wonder Makuu had ran off like that!

However, this also gave her a clue as to where he had gone.

She went towards Big Springs, where Basi confirmed her suspicions. She walked into the group of trees, and found her mate resting in the clearing where everything began.

"Makuu?" she asked gently, stepping forward. "Are you okay?"

"I want to be alone..." he said, not looking at her.

"Kitwana told me he wants to..."

"I just can't believe it..." Makuu whispered, sounding almost mad. "After everything we've been through, despite all of that he's leaving. It's almost as if nothing really mattered..."

"Don't say that!" Akina scolded gently. "He just wants to see the world, but it doesn't mean it's easy for him."

"Then again, perhaps it was childish on my part to think things would go back to the way they were before this whole thing happened," Makuu said with a sigh. "And the kid is not a kid anymore, not to mention he has gained lots of wisdom. Don't take me wrong, I _am_ proud of who he is, but..."

"You don't want him to go anymore." Akina finished, stepping closer to him and lay down next to him, glancing at her mate with compassion.

"What if he never comes back? What if he likes those other lands so much he'll decide to settle there?"

"I don't think it will come to that. His friends and family are here, and I don't think he'll be willing to cut off ties with all of this."

"I will certainly miss him if he goes."

"And he will miss you too," Akina said, gently rubbing her head against his comfortingly. "But it's part of the Circle of Life. New lives come into the world, and it's a parent's job to teach, care for and protect them... and then let them go."

Makuu released a snort, but it wasn't an annoyed one. He pondered on her words for some time, before sighing sadly upon realizing she was right. He had known from the beginning it would eventually come to this, but to him it still felt like yesterday when the little egg had just hatched and the chick followed him around, calling him 'mama'.

A few seconds later, he sighed again and then got to his feet. "Well, if we're going to part ways again, at the very least whatever time we have left should be memorable, right?"

Akina smiled.

**XXXXX**

Though Kitwana had mastered the glide in such a short time, he still was unable to fly. No matter how hard he tried, he was unable to fly _at all_. Instead he'd land roughly on the ground. Despite the float going to cheer him up, he still couldn't manage to take off even from the highest branch of the tree. It didn't help that many animals approached him throughout the day to inquire about the humans and whatever he knew of them.

In fact, _this_ was the reason Makuu had started taking his crocodiles to Kitwana's flight lessons, other than to give his foster son some backup.

This went on for many days, until he got tired of it and got close to giving up. Thankfully Mshale wasn't around to mock him, since Bakshi had driven him away from the flock for a few days for picking a fight with a younger chick, which gave some of the other egrets (especially Dalila) a break.

"Darn!" Kitwana cried out as he got back on his feet, shaking off the dust and dirt from his plumage, then he yelled at no one in particular. "What in the Pride Lands is wrong with me?"

"It wasn't that bad," Hodari commented as he approached. "At least this time you got farther."

"It doesn't matter if I can't... fly," Kitwana countered, rather down. "At this rate, the _hyenas_ will fly before _I_ do."

"Don't say that, all you need is more practice," Dalila commented with an encouraging smile. Despite being close to adulthood, she still looked pretty much like an older fledgling due to being younger than Kitwana. "Don't forget it took me _fifteen_ attempts."

"I wish I was as positive as you, guys, but I think I'm taking a break for now. If I fall unto my face one more time I will turn brown."

While Kitwana went to rest for a while with Hodari and Dalila, Bakshi was discussing the issue with Makuu and Akina, who had been joined in by the other curious crocodiles.

"So he hasn't improved? _At all_?" Makuu asked, his voice serious but with an undercurrent of concern.

"He glides very well, but he cannot take flight," Bakshi explained with a worried expression. "I cannot understand _why_. He is in perfect health, his wings are broad enough and he has all the required feathers."

"What's with the feathers?" Ghubari asked, confused. "Why are they so important? That's what I don't get! I mean, all I see birds do to fly is to flap their wings!"

Bakshi armed herself with patience and explained, spreading out her left wing. "A wing has three kinds of flight feathers: primary, secondary and tertiary," she pointed to the respective groups accordingly with her beak. "Each group has a specific function, but they all contribute to a bird's capacity of taking off-"

"In crocodile, please." Makuu said abruptly, looking a bit confused himself.

Bakshi sighed. "The three types must be well-developed and grown for a bird to fly. Kitwana's wing feathers are perfect, but he cannot fly properly despite that."

"I wonder if being around us so much made him lose his ability to fly." Balozi muttered under his breath.

"That's ridiculous!" Akina snapped at him.

"Actually..." suddenly Kiburi approached, looking a bit thoughtful. "That might not be _completely_ inaccurate."

"Great, who invited _him_?" Ghubari muttered under his breath just as the other crocs started swimming away.

"What do you mean?" Akina asked.

"Think about it this way: the bird says that his wing feathers, size and age are ideal for him to fly. What do those three things have in common?" He waited a few seconds to see if they'd figure it out, but continued at the silence while containing the urge to roll his eyes at the ignorance. "First of all," he glanced at Bakshi. "Since when do egrets start teaching their young that flight is a bird's _way of life_?"

"As soon as they hatch." Bakshi explained.

"Where are you going with this, Kiburi?" Makuu inquired with a small frown.

"The chick was raised by _you_ , Makuu. Raised by crocodiles, _non-flying_ animals. He _never_ learned that his _life_ would depend on him learning to fly. You're looking at the problem physiologically, when you should look at it in a more... psychological way. He doesn't see flight as a way of life, he just sees it as a way to move around."

The rest of the group had a look of realization in their faces, while Makuu looked a bit... surprised.

"You just thought of all that by yourself, Kiburi?" he inquired curiously.

This time, Kiburi _did_ roll his eyes.

"It makes sense," Akina stated. "If a crocodile was raised by a different animal, he would lack his birth species' beliefs or fail to properly understand their customs."

"Well, how could we fix it?" Makuu asked. "Just repeating the words to him won't do the trick, as you've noticed."

"Maybe..." Bakshi was thoughtful, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. "There's another... method."

"Another method?" Akina asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it's a bit risky."

Makuu got worried when he heard the word 'risky'. "What is this method?"

"It's mostly used by reaper birds that live in the mountains," Bakshi explained. "Fledglings are thrown off the cliff the nest is in, and they _must_ fly in order to save themselves, those who can't will have an abrupt end to their Circle of Life."

The crocodiles looked reluctant to try such a thing, particularly since they weren't sure Kitwana himself would want to. With this in mind, Makuu spoke up. "Let's ask Kitwana about it and see if he's wiling to take such a risk."

"Allow me to do so." Bakshi responded gently. She walked towards Kitwana when she received a positive nod.

Makuu and the others looked apprehensively as they spoke, mostly Bakshi, probably explaining the risks and all of that. Kitwana's expression was unreadable, though he did look a bit intrigued and uncertain.

"Think it's worth a shot?" Kiburi inquired. "If the kiddo cannot fly-"

"He _will_." Makuu assured.

"But what if-?"

"He _will_ fly."

A few seconds later, Kitwana walked off into the reeds, looking thoughtful. Makuu guessed he had told Bakshi he needed to think it over, considering what she proposed was a double-edged sword of a method. Perhaps he'd need a bit of encouragement.

He made his way towards the reeds he had disappeared in, and like he expected, found him sat down on the edge of the water, looking at his reflection in an almost forlorn way.

"Are you okay?" Makuu inquired, walking closer.

"I've been better." Kitwana said sadly.

"I guess Bakshi told you of that... method?"

"I'm not sure I want to try it," Kitwana confessed, looking away. "I mean, what if I don't make it and... well, you can imagine what happens next."

"Don't think about it. I'm sure you'll succeed at it, just like you've succeeded at many other things neither of us ever imagined,"

"It might sound ridiculous, but... I'm afraid of flying..."

"You shouldn't fear your own nature, my boy. When the time comes, I promise you I will be by your side," Makuu noted there was something else bothering him. "This isn't only about that, is it?"

"No, that's not all. You once said the Circle of Life include predation on other species for survival, right?"

"I did."

"Where would that put us?" Kitwana asked, looking uncertain. "You're a croc, I'm a bird, and you once said that if the circumstances were different I would have been your prey."

Makuu was speechless. He remembered those words he said when he told Kitwana the truth and became frustrated at the chick's stubbornness in refusing to accept it. He had spoken without thinking that time, but now he regretted the way he had put it deeply.

"What I said..." he finally said with a heavy sigh, looking down. "It was partly true and partly false. It _is_ true that crocodiles sometimes eat birds, its part of our nature as predators..." he looked at Kitwana. "But I would _never_ eat you. None of us would; you might not be a crocodile, but you're still one of us, and we love you because of that."

"When I was a chick, I wanted to be like you," Kitwana said sadly. "I wanted to be a crocodile because I wanted you to be proud of me."

"I feel honored that you felt that way about me, but you don't need to be a crocodile for me to be proud of you," Makuu gave his surrogate son a smile. "I am proud of what you are today: a majestic sacred ibis who is close to flying freely through the sky, just like your mother used to."

Unbeknown to them, they were being spied on by some of the other crocodiles, including Hodari. "Well, who would have thought Makuu could be so good at words?" Ghubari muttered.

"He's a great crocodile!" Hodari exclaimed in a low voice.

"Remember how you'd call me mama?" Makuu suddenly asked with a chuckle.

Kitwana laughed. "I still don't understand how come I never noticed we were too different to be related at all. Heck, we weren't even of the same species!"

"It wasn't really your fault-" Makuu stopped when he heard something from behind the reeds; he muttered under his breath and motioned Kitwana to be quiet as he snuck towards the reeds and pulled them aside to find Ghubari, Balozi and Hodari spying on them; the trio froze in place when their leader glared at them annoyed, while Kitwana couldn't help but go into a fit of giggles.

* * *

A few days later, Bakshi's plan was put into action. The highest place in the Pride Lands was the summit of Pride Rock. They weren't sure if Simba would allow them to go there, but he surprisingly allowed them as a gesture of good will to both Kitwana and Makuu. He did insist on accompanying them there, and they didn't dare to say no to that request after he was doing them such a favor.

At night, Simba led Kitwana and Makuu up the slope that led to the summit. The higher it got, the more nervous Kitwana became when he imagined himself falling from such height, and what would happen if he failed.

"I'm scared, mama." He whispered, accidentally calling Makuu like that again.

Far from being annoyed, Makuu sighed sadly. "I'm not your mother, Kitwana."

Kitwana glanced at him thoughtful, and a few seconds later said. "I'm scared, _papa_."

Being called like _that_ for the first time in his life made the crocodile feel strange. It was a sensation of warmth in his chest that made him feel happy. Was this how parenthood felt? He turned to Kitwana. "I know. But you want to fly, don't you?"

Kitwana nodded solemnly.

Down at the savannah just near the peak, Akina and the rest of the crocodile float were looking up at the summit, waiting. The Lion Guard was there too, as well as the rest of the Royal Family. Dalila and Bakshi were there too, and apparently Mshale had tagged alone just to laugh when 'crocobird' failed.

When they finally got to the summit, Kitwana felt his stomach drop when he realized it was even higher than it looked. All of the Pride Lands-including its borders- could be seen from there. He took a few steps towards the edge, and felt a rush of cold wind caressing his plumage.

Even Makuu was freaking out at the height, crocodiles didn't fall on their feet like cheetahs, and the idea of falling from this height wasn't appealing to him either. Still, he gathered courage and walked up next to Kitwana to look at the Pride Lands. The moon's glow was giving a beautiful bluish shade to the land.

Makuu motioned Kitwana's attention towards the Mara river. "Look, it's the river where you were born," then he pointed at the lake with his snout. "And Lake Matope."

"I'm scared." Kitwana admitted with trembling legs.

"I know it's scary," Simba said kindly as he walked up to them and sat down next to Kitwana. "I have been here a few times, and yet I wouldn't even dare to look down from here," he smiled reassuringly. "But do not forget that you have wings, and whoever has wings should not fear heights nor whatever obstacle they find. Nothing will stop you."

"Do it for us crocs, we who have never flown in our entire history," Makuu said gently while glancing at his 'son'. "Be the first flying crocodile."

Those words gave Kitwana courage, and he glanced at his adoptive father one more time. "I love you, Makuu."

Makuu returned the smile and finally admitted. "I love you too, Kitwana."

Akina stared at the peak apprehensively. "Come on, Kitwana, you can do this..."

"Big deal, what could possibly go wrong?" Bunga pointed out. "It's not like a big gust of wind will make him crash against Pride Rock, right?"

"Shut up, honey badger." Ghubari snapped, though he too looked nervous.

"Mom, think Kitwana will make it?" Kion asked his mother, giving her a concerned glance.

Nala smiled. "I don't think so. I _know_ so. That little ibis is special."

Makuu gently gave Kitwana a small push forward. Kitwana took a deep breath, closed his eyes shut... and walked off the edge.

For a few seconds he only felt he was falling and how his body was spiraling. The wind buffeted against his face and his body. For a few brief seconds, he froze and was afraid it would be over in a few seconds.

But soon after he felt... different.

He didn't know why, but it almost felt like he was right at home, being one with the wind and sky. It called to him, beckoning him to touch it, caress it with his feathers. Slowly he started spreading out his wings as the rush of air slowed his fall, though his body momentarily lost balance. 

Seconds later, he noticed he wasn't falling anymore.

When Kitwana opened his eyes again, he found himself _soaring_ through the air.

He was...

He was...!

"He did it!" Kion cried out happily when the young Ibis opened his wings and took a short glide before going up again.

He was flying.

All present groups-except for Mshale, who merely looked away in envy and anger- exploded in cheers and yells of happiness as they watched Kitwana soaring through the nocturne sky. Soon he was joined up in the sky by Ono and Dalila, all the while laughing.

Makuu watched down from the summit as Kitwana succeeded once more. The pride he felt this time was enough not only to make him smile, but to also bring some tears to his eyes, knowing it wouldn't be long now before they finally parted ways.

Kitwana had never felt so happy before, not even when he met Dalila to watch the sunrise. He flapped his wings to gain some lift and then glided back down in circles, enjoying the gentle caress of the wind. When he descended some more, he went towards Hodari, who was struggling to keep up with him. Smiling, Kitwana dove down and gently took Hodari by the waist in one of his talons to lift him high.

He was the only land-bound animal he could share this experience with.

"I'm flying!" Hodari yelled in both surprise and awe. Being a little gecko, he had never even thought of flying, but he understood why birds loved it so much. "Look, Makuu! Look, Beshte! I'm flying!"

A few more minutes of flying later, Kitwana soared up to the summit of Pride Rock again with some wing flaps. Up there, he came face to face with his adoptive father once again, though this time Kitwana was floating on the air with gentle flap of his wings as he placed Hodari on the rock safely.

Both father and son stared at each other with sad but loving eyes. Much like what had happened with Pua and Makuu before, they didn't need any speeches to know what the other wanted to say. Finally, Kitwana smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Makuu."

Makuu gave him a nod and a nostalgic smile of his own. "Goodbye, Kitwana."

With that, Kitwana turned around and started flying higher and further away.

"Goodbye, Kitwana!" Hodari yelled, his own eyes glossy as he waved his little arm.

Kitwana glanced back momentarily and responded with a loud cry-the first ibis sound he ever made-and soared away from Pride Rock.

Makuu watched him go even when he was but a tiny white spot in the night sky, almost mixing in with the stars. Simba figured out he'd want to be alone for some time, so he silently started making his way down the summit followed by Hodari.

By the time Kitwana had disappeared completely, a single tear ran down the crocodile's cheek.

_Goodbye... son._


	26. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

* * *

 

Life in the Pride Lands was peaceful. 

It was a good day sunny day though it was also very hot, so it was a good time to go take a long, relaxing dip in the water. 

Silently, Makuu walked into the comfortingly cool lake and gave a low but satisfied grumble as he felt the refreshing water in his scales. He swam a bit more into the reeds to get some peace and quiet. Thankfully, most females were still looking after their last year clutches so this year there wouldn't be any...

 _*Call_ * 

Well, _almost_ any.

Makuu grunted in annoyance when small hatchlings started climbing on top of him, and most of them went to lie down on his head. He should have known the peaceful atmosphere couldn't last long. 

"What did your mother and I tell you about bothering me when I'm trying to nap?" he said, glancing up at his offspring, irritated.

They didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, of course, since they were but a few days old. Instead, they continued to make those insistent calls that were driving him nuts. However, he couldn't say it was all bad, he did find it... cute that they _sought_ him for protection and comfort.

 Besides, they could feed by themselves whenever they were hungry and he didn't have to catch crickets every five minutes...

Makuu sighed sadly. It had been a whole year and still no news from Kitwana. He wondered what he was doing right then, surely he was having a good time, right? Who knew what kind of crazy tales he'd have when he finally returned. 

Makuu certainly had a lot of stories to tell.

The most notable thing was that the Lion Guard had left on a sort of self-discovery journey about two months ago not long after young Kion had started to grow his mane. It seemingly was a sort of tradition, or so he had heard, but didn't know when they'd be back. Frankly, he was glad they were not around to poke their noses into everyone's business. 

The hyenas had, for some reason, stopped causing trouble. Many Pride Landers were relieved by this, though many wondered why they left if those animals were always hungry and sough to hunt in the Pride Lands especially now that the Lion Guard was gone. Had they left the Outlands and to the lands beyond? Guess they'd never know.

Speaking of intruders, poachers didn't show their faces around that much anymore, thanks the Great Spirit. Guess they got tired of losing against a bunch of young animals and decided to take their activities elsewhere. He almost felt sorry for the poor animals who would have to deal with them. 

They _had_ seen more humans, but in a way they were different. They didn't chase after animals, but rather observed them from a distance while some of the people inside the vehicles would make flashy lights with some rectangular objects. The braver ones dared to take a closer look much to the fascination of both parties. Guess Kitwana was right when he said not _all_ humans sought to kill for sport or cause trouble. 

As for the float, they were faring well. Makuu's wound had healed but it left a scar. He didn't really care about the mark, it would serve as a reminder of his experience with the humans and maybe warn other young crocs about trying to face them should they ever return. 

Kiburi was... getting by. Though most of the crocodiles had finally warmed up to him, the majority still avoided him whenever they could. They just couldn't forget what he had tried to do. The only ones who showed any genuine kindness to him were Hodari-the little gecko was very forgiving- and Akina, and sometimes Makuu himself when he wasn't driven nuts by Kiburi's sarcasm and tendency to spite him out of amusement. 

Despite this, he was impressed by how well-behaved he had been since he returned. He didn't cause any trouble for anyone, and while he did argue with Makuu on his decisions sometimes, he'd reluctantly give in instead of plotting another coup d'état. 

However, he could tell Kiburi was still _deeply_ scarred about what he experienced with the poachers. He said he was okay, but given his apparent lack of sleep he was having nightmares, and he'd cry out his deceased float members' names in his sleep sometimes. He just hoped he'd want to talk about it eventually and accept help. 

The biggest change? Makuu had _finally_ granted Akina her wish, and this year they had a clutch of 46 eggs. He bet Kitwana would be delighted to learn he was a 'big brother' now. 

One of the hatchlings was pushed off from her father's head and she fell back into the water, but it didn't stop her and she climbed unto his snout. Unlike the rest of her nestmates, or _any_ crocodile in the Pride Lands, her scales were a milky white with no marks whatsoever.

"Hey, there, Nyota," Makuu whispered as he looked at his daughter, named after his mother. "Your brothers don't want to share again, I guess."

Nyota didn't reply, she merely curled up on her father's snout and fell asleep. Seems like she too wanted some peace and quiet. Smiling a bit, Makuu fell asleep shortly after as the calls quieted down for the time being. 

A few moments later he was awakened by the sound of wing flapping. Makuu raised his head and looked up in alarm; herons and birds of prey were of the main predators of hatchlings. He made a guttural sound that made the water vibrate, and instantly the little crocodiles hopped into the water and swam towards the reeds to hide until the bird was gone. All but one. Nyota stayed on his snout, looking for the source of danger.

To his surprise an entire flock of sacred ibises, the same species as Kitwana, flew above him and landed a few feet away. They looked exhausted. Makuu spotted a few fledglings that reminded him of Kitwana in his younger days. 

One of the ibises, an male that would be slightly older than his adoptive son, approached, stepping into the water with his long, dark legs. "Excuse me, are you Makuu?"

Makuu nodded. "Yes." Who was this guy?

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Zumberi, I'm the leader of the flock over there."

"I can see that, ibis. But I'd like to know how you know my name."

"Well, you see, before coming here I stopped by that giant rock formation over there," Zumberi pointed in the direction of Pride Rock with his wing. "We were thinking of moving her, but first we were told we had to ask the lion king for permission. He said we could come to Lake Matope, but suggested that I talk to you before."

He surely liked the sound of his voice. "Keep your flock away from the hatchlings and I'll have no problem with it." Nyota was staring up at Zumberi curiously. 

"Aww, it's a cutie!" Zumberi chirped, leaning in a bit closer only to retreat when the white hatchling tried to snap at his beak. "And she has quite the character."

 _Tell me about it. "_ Is that all of your flock? _"_

"Almost, there's one more member who's yet to arrive. He's kind of our protector asset, he flies a bit more in the back to- oh, here he comes! Over here, lad!"  

Soon yet another ibis landed near the edge of the water. It was tall and white, much like the rest of the flock, lacking plumage in its dark head and legs. The closer the ibis came, however, the more familiar it became. Then Makuu noticed it had... three black feathers sticking out from the top of his head.

Could it be...? 

Both animals stared at each other in silence for a few moments and then their eyes met. 

After a brief moment, the young ibis smiled. "Hello, Makuu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is it! The end of this story! I'd like to thank all of you who followed and supported it, I really enjoyed working on it.  
> Also I wanted to let you know i'm currently planing a follow-up sequel mostly centered on Kiburi. I think he also has an interesting story to tell after leaving that part of the story open for further exploitation.   
> See you till next time!


End file.
